Tu es venue
by Damelith
Summary: - Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse, ni une trahison, j'ai simplement ouvert les yeux ! - C'est offensant ce que tu me dis là, Drago. Le jeune homme blond tomba à genoux et leva des yeux suppliants vers son Maître. - Torturez-moi. Blessez-moi. Tuez-moi. Prenez mon âme ou tout ce que vous voulez mais pour l'amour de Dieu ne la touchez pas - Avada Kedavra !
1. Prologue

Hey ! Voici ma toute première fic. C'est le quart d'heure racontage de vie mais au moins vous saurez tout. J'ai toujours été tenté dans mon adolescence d'écrire quelque chose sur l'univers d'Harry Potter mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais réellement présentée. J'ai grandi, Harry Potter s'est un peu éloigné de moi, mais maintenant que je suis une jeune adulte, il est revenu vers moi d'une différente manière. Après quelques années sans lire ni voir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, tout m'est revenu un soir d'hiver, de plein fouet, et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais toujours aussi fascinée par ce monde. Enfin voilà, c'est une énième fiction Dramione, mais j'aime tellement l'antagonisme de ces personnages. Soyez indulgents, je sais qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite mais cela m'a fait du bien de coucher quelques mots rapides à un moment donné de ma vie où c'était pas la joie. Toute critique - ou compliment bien entendu ! - est bonne à prendre, du moment que c'est constructif. C'est une première fic pour me « faire la main », j'ai encore beaucoup d'autres idées en réserve.

L'univers ne m'appartient pas, il est la propriété de son auteur, J.K Rowling.

L'histoire qui en découle dans ces chapitres est de mon invention. Certains passages ont été remaniés pour que mon histoire soit plus crédible, cela n'engage que moi. Puis n'est-ce pas le principe d'une fanfiction de créer son propre petit monde ? :)

NB : L'histoire se passe en septième année, Drago a reçu sa marque mais ne souhaite pas pour autant suivre les traces de son père.

 **PROLOGUE**

\- Non, Maître, je vous en supplie. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne me l'enlevez pas … Elle est la seule personne qu'il me reste, réussit-il à articuler en essayant en vain de protéger la femme à ses côtés.

Un rire glacial, narquois, effrayant et tonitruant s'éleva dans les airs avant de laisser place à un silence de quelques secondes. Il siffla ensuite entre ses dents :

\- Ah oui ? C'est plutôt un argument qui me conforte dans mon idée principale. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Une lumière verte jaillit de la baguette et alla s'écraser violemment sur la poitrine de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. La femme blonde, à l'allure mince et élancée, tomba morte sous l'effet du sort dans les bras de son fils. Ce dernier, apeuré, désemparé et choqué de la rapidité et de la violence de ce qu'il venait de voir ne put retenir les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses deux perles grises depuis quelques heures maintenant. D'abord son père, maintenant on lui enlevait sa mère. Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant sans plus personne autour de lui ? Son Maître ne lui laissa plus l'occasion de réfléchir une minute de plus à son triste sort puisqu'un second éclair vert jaillit de la baguette pour le foudroyer violemment.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Ainsi allait donc être sa vie maintenant ? Des cauchemars perpétuels, des images sordides qui le réveillent au milieu de la nuit, des cris, des angoisses, des terreurs nocturnes. Il n'avait pas signé pour ça lui.

Il se leva péniblement de son lit, le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il alla se rafraichir les idées et se calmer en se passant de l'eau froide sur son visage. En relevant la tête, il croisa son propre regard dans le miroir. « Ces cernes Drago … Tu m'as l'air en aussi bonne forme que le Baron Sanglant ! ». Il glissa le long du mur derrière lui pour s'assoir par terre. Le sol frais lui faisait du bien.

Depuis qu'il avait failli à sa mission l'an dernier en laissant le professeur Rogue tuer Dumbledore à sa place, il était sous pression par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui avait pardonné son erreur mais le menaçait régulièrement de s'en prendre à sa famille s'il venait à désobéir une fois encore. Voilà l'origine de ses terreurs nocturnes. Il voyait souvent Voldemort tuer de sang froid ses parents avant de lui infliger le même sort. Il se réveillait à chaque fois en sursaut, transpirant, avec le coeur à deux doigts de sortir de sa poitrine. Il refusait que ses parents payent pour ses idioties. S'il venait à manquer à ses devoirs encore une fois, ce serait à lui de payer sa dette, d'être puni comme le Maître le déciderait.

Il décida d'aller se recoucher, même s'il n'était pas certain d'arriver à se rendormir. Mais une longue journée de cours l'attendait et il tenait à être en forme. Cette année était celle des ASPIC et même s'il n'avait aucune ambition professionnelle pour plus tard à part servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres et profiter de la fortune Malefoy, il avait à coeur de réussir ses examens. Premièrement pour rendre fiers ses parents et deuxièmement parce qu'il était hors de question pour lui d'avoir sué pendant sept ans à Poudlard en côtoyant des personnes d'un intérêt inexistant pour en ressortir avec seulement ses BUSE.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Terreurs nocturnes

Maxine3482 : Première review, merci ! Alors oui les chapitre seront plus longs, certains plus que d'autres, là c'était une mise en situation dirons nous. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

* * *

Après sa fin de nuit particulièrement agitée, Drago avait réussi à se sortir du lit non sans avoir pesté pour la énième fois qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour aller en cours. Le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle se passa dans un parfait mutisme pour lui. Déjà qu'il n'était pas du matin, alors il l'était encore moins lorsqu'il passait des nuits de ce genre. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers les cachots pour son premier cours de la matinée, Potions. Cette année, comme l'année précédente, les potions étaient enseignées par Horace Slughorn. Drago aimait beaucoup cette matière mais il la préférait nettement quand elle était enseignée par Rogue. Il trouvait Slughorn mou, fade et insipide. Mais puisque Rogue avait succédé à Ombrage pour l'enseignement de la Défense contre les fores du mal - et il était très heureux pour son professeur qu'il puisse enfin obtenir la matière qu'il désirait tant - il devait supporter le professeur Slughorn. C'est encadré par ses fidèles Serpentard répondant aléatoirement aux noms de Goyle, Zabini ou Parkinson, qu'il pénétra dans la salle de classe où tous les Gryffondor étaient déjà installés. Granger au premier rang, Weasley et Potter au dernier, le tableau était sans cesse le même. Courageux mais pas fantaisistes pour deux gallions. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait les détester. Les Gryffondor en général bien entendu, mais ces trois là arrivaient en tête. L'intelligence arrogante de Granger, la stupidité de Weasley et alors Potter, le pire de tous. Faussement naïf, toujours prêt à rendre service et à aider les autres, sans cesse fourré dans des histoires toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Le voir seulement lui donner une nausée indéfinissable. Même en sept ans d'études communes au sein de la même école, il n'avait même pas réussi à tolérer leur présence. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas non plus fait l'effort de les accepter. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Une sang-de-bourbe, un rouquin issu d'une famille sans le sou et le principal ennemi de son Maître. Le parfait opposé des gens qu'il s'autorisait à fréquenter. Bien entendu, il n'avait même pas fait l'effort d'apprendre à les connaître. À quoi bon ? Son père lui avait répété des centaines de fois que ce n'était pas ce genre de personne qui allaient l'aider à devenir le Malefoy qu'il mérite d'être. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. S'entourer de Serpentard de sang pur était pour lui bien suffisant.

Il s'assit vers le milieu de la salle, aux côtés de Zabini. Le début du cours de potions se déroula sans accroc ni incident particulier, du moins jusqu'à ce que Slughorn eut la brillante idée de mélanger les maisons pour les travaux pratiques car selon lui « la combinaison de vos compétences et expériences peut vous amener à l'excellence ». Quelle idée. Comme si mélanger les Gryffondor et les Serpentard avait déjà été un succès. Drago à la tête, et les autres verts et argents couvrant ses arrières, tenta bien de négocier mais Slughorn coupa court à son initiative. Il se résigna et attendit la sentence ; savoir avec quels Gryffondor il allait devoir faire équipe.

\- […] Miss Parkinson et monsieur Goyle, avec messieurs Londubat et Weasley, et enfin messieurs Zabini et Malefoy avec monsieur Potter et miss Granger.

\- Quoi ?! hurla Drago. Potter et Granger ? Non c'est hors de question que je fasse équipe avec ces deux-là ne serait-ce que durant une heure.

\- Si tu crois qu'à nous cela nous fait plaisir de travailler avec vous deux, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil Malefoy, rétorqua Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait avec Hermione vers leur plan de travail.

Drago tenta bien une nouvelle fois de supplier son professeur pour qu'il change d'avis mais ses tentatives restaient vaines, malgré sa menace d'en parler à son père et son petit air de chien battu qu'il maîtrisait pourtant très bien. Il rejoignit son plan de travail et s'assit, bien décidé à ne pas lever le petit doigt pour eux. Et puis quoi encore. Aider Potter et Granger à préparer une potion, du jamais vu. Parole de Malefoy, il n'était pas encore né celui qui oserait lui faire mettre les mains dans le même chaudron qu'une sang-de-bourbe. Car oui, il fallait se l'avouer, s'il avait bien remarqué que depuis l'année passée Potter avait développé une certaine aisance en matière de préparation de potions, c'était plutôt pratique de travailler avec lui. Il allait profiter de son aisance sans avoir à participer. Potter avait même réussi à surpasser Granger, elle qui avait à coeur depuis leur première année de montrer qu'elle était supérieurement intelligente à tout le monde. Donc oui, travailler avec Potter était une chose, mais avec Granger c'en était une autre. Il avait mis un point d'honneur à éviter tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à un sang-de-bourbe et ce n'est pas les travaux pratiques de potions qui allaient changer ceci.

\- Bien. Ecoutez-moi tous. Vous ouvrez vos manuels à la page 158 et vous réalisez avec le plus grand soin la potion qui y figure. Croyez-moi que s'il vient à y avoir une seule erreur, je saurais de qui elle provient.

Drago soupira, agacé. Il n'allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par la voix grinçante de Granger.

\- Malefoy … Malefoy ! Secoue toi un peu, on ne va pas travailler pour toi.

Drago laissa échapper un rire narquois dont il a le secret.

\- Tais toi donc Granger. Tu penses quand même pas que je vais faire le moindre effort pour te satisfaire ? Tu me connais donc si mal depuis sept ans ?

\- Sept ans ne suffiraient pas pour comprendre les méandres de ta perfide personnalité, Malefoy.

\- Elle a de la répartie. Ça pourrait me plaire ! Allez, retourne à tes chaudrons et laisse moi tranquille.

Oui, avec les femmes, Drago avait appris à jouer de son assurance et de ses atouts. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans mais l'adolescence lui avait fait cadeau d'un physique particulièrement avantageux. Il était grand, élancé, fin mais suffisamment musclé grâce au Quidditch. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille hérités de son père, les yeux gris qui ajoutaient une touche de piquant à son charme et un sourire qui faisait fondre la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, filles ou garçons. Pourtant, son caractère affirmé, son charme et son physique ne suffisaient apparemment pas. Il n'avait jamais réellement trouvé chaussure à son pied. Il enchaînait plutôt les histoires sans lendemain. En même temps, avec toutes les filles qui lui courraient après, ça se bousculait au portillon pour être celle qui aurait la chance de passer une nuit avec Drago Malefoy. Et ma foi, il se contentait très bien de cette situation. Charmeur de ces dames, bourreau des coeurs, très bon coup au lit d'après ce qui se disait, cette réputation lui collait à la peau et lui convenait très bien.

Durant le reste du cours, Drago fut obligé de manifester un semblant d'intérêt pour la préparation de cette potion ou il sentait que Slughorn allait lui tomber dessus. Même s'il ne craignait pas une éventuelle sanction, son père lui avait toujours appris à se faire bien voir par ses professeurs. Cela aurait toujours un intérêt pour plus tard. Son père ne lui avait prodigué que très peu de conseils jusque là mais Drago y attachait beaucoup d'importance. Son père était pour lui la personne la plus respectable et il lui vouait une adoration sans limite. Surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu sa marque lui aussi et qu'il était devenu un mangemort. Son père lui apprenait beaucoup de choses, lui expliquait sans arrêt que la voie qu'il était en train de suivre était digne d'un Malefoy. Puisque cela venait de son père, Drago n'avait pas cherché à comprendre s'il avait raison ou tort. S'il le disait, c'est que c'était la voie à suivre. Point.

Une fois le cours terminé, c'est vers le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal qu'il se dirigea, toujours accompagné de ses faire valoir. Ça aussi c'était une autre indication de son père. « Drago, entoure toi toujours de personnes plus faibles que toi. C'est ainsi que tu paraîtras le plus fort ». Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson étaient les faire valoir idéaux. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi fort, puissant et intelligent qu'en leur présence.

Le cours se déroula sans encombres. Le professeur Rogue était la personne idéale pour enseigner cette matière depuis l'année précédente. Qui pouvait mieux enseigner comment se défendre contre les forces du mal que quelqu'un qui pratiquait régulièrement la magie noire aux côtés de Voldemort ? Rogue évidemment. Son attitude, ses paroles, son air hautain et ses manières faisaient de lui le représentant idéal des Serpentard et un professeur exemplaire. Drago avait de l'estime pour très peu de personnes, mais son professeur en faisait partie. Depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise l'an dernier en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il le respectait encore plus. Il avait eu le courage de faire ce que lui avait retardé le plus possible tout au long de l'année. Seul Potter savait ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là, que Rogue avait tué Dumbledore. Mais Rogue et lui avaient réussi à trouver les arguments nécessaires pour le faire chanter et qu'il ne révèle à personne la vérité. Etant un des mangemorts les plus fidèles de Voldemort et étant relativement proche de la famille Malefoy, Rogue avait fait de Drago son petit protégé.

Drago s'investit dans le cours autant qu'il le pouvait, du moins jusqu'à ce que McGonagall fasse irruption dans la salle. A la mort de Dumbledore, leur professeur de métamorphose avait pris la direction de Poudlard, laissant le cours de métamorphose à une espèce d'Auror du nom de Nymphadora Tonks que la bande à Potter semblait adorer. La directrice balaya la salle du regard et lâcha sans demander son reste :

\- Drago Malefoy. Prenez vos affaires je vous prie et suivez-moi.

Drago tenta bien de résister bien entendu mais le regard insistant de McGonagall ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il rangea donc ses affaires dans son sac et la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Pendant le trajet, aucun mots ne furent échangés mais rien qu'à voir le visage sombre et inexpressif de sa directrice, cela l'inquiétait. Que pouvait-il y avoir d'aussi urgent pour qu'elle le convoque seul dans son bureau ? Il avait pourtant été irréprochable en cours, enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être, donc cela ne pouvait pas venir de là. Ses cauchemars ? Non, McGonagall avait beau être une grande sorcière très puissante, elle ne pouvait avoir connaissance de ses terreurs nocturnes. Peut être alors son comportement envers la bande à Potter, les petits protégés de presque tout le corps professoral de cette école ? Il n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser seul encore bien longtemps puisqu'il était dans le bureau de sa directrice.

Près du bureau se trouvait son père, Lucius Malefoy, le visage fermé, le regard vague, droit comme un « i », les poings serrés. Drago le connaissait pas coeur. Quelque chose s'était passé et pas dans leur intérêt apparemment.

\- Drago, installez-vous je vous prie. Votre père et moi avons …

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, coupa Lucius. Drago, ta mère a eu un accident, tu dois me suivre jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste.


	3. Chapter 2 : Prémices

Sa mère. Un accident. Sainte Mangouste. Son père lui parlait mais des bribes de son cauchemar de cette nuit lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. Il n'arrivait pas à organiser ses pensées ni à en aligner deux cohérentes. Il se l'admettrait certainement plus tard mais là, il avait peur. Peur que quelque chose de grave et d'irréparable soit arrivé à sa mère. Sa mère. Narcissa. Probablement la personne qui lui a offert le plus d'amour, même si ce n'était souvent que par des actes dissimulés. Drago lui en avait toujours été reconnaissant.

Lucius ne prit pas le temps d'écouter les indications et remarques de cette fichue McGonagall, il prit son fils par la main et prit aussitôt la direction de Sainte Mangouste. Au diable la directrice, les cours et l'éducation magique de Drago, il lui fallait voir sa mère et selon son état, l'accompagner auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour faire bonne figure.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à vive allure dans les allées de Sainte Mangouste afin de trouver la chambre de Narcissa, Drago s'imaginait le pire. Qui avait osé toucher un cheveux de sa mère ? S'il venait à le savoir, il le mettrait en pièce. Il s'en était fait la promesse.

Lorsque Lucius poussa la porte de la chambre de sa femme, il surprit les médicomages qui s'affairaient pour soigner son épouse. Il leur ordonna de s'écarter pour qu'ils puissent la voir. Drago eut à cette instant un immense coup au coeur, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Sa mère était là, devant lui, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, le corps raide, les yeux fermés. S'il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever légèrement, il aurait facilement pu la croire morte. Elle avait les traits tirés et le visage marqué de quelques plaies, tout comme ses bras, ses jambes et le reste de son corps.

\- Drago … articula péniblement Narcissa, en ouvrant légèrement ses yeux de temps à autres, mais la lumière l'empêchait de les ouvrir complètement. Approche s'il te plait …

Drago s'exécuta et s'assit au bord du lit. Il se risqua à un geste de tendresse en lui prenant simplement la main. Ce geste qui aurait pu être banal pour un autre enfant semblait pour lui être une épreuve de tous les instants. La tendresse, il n'avait pas l'habitude, même avec sa propre famille.

\- Je veux que tu saches une chose Drago. Ton père fera le nécessaire pour que les meilleurs médicomages prennent soin de moi ici mais, si jamais je viens à ne pas survivre à mes blessures, je …

\- Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie. Pas une seule seconde je voudrais imaginer que tu puisses ne pas survivre … maman.

Ce mot fut presque arraché de la bouche de Drago tellement il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'employer. Un ton familier, une petite once d'amour maternel, très peu pour lui. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Il sentait sa mère fragile et il ne pouvait pas rester froid avec elle.

Écoute-moi. Je ne peux pas te dire qui m'a fait ça mais il faut que tu saches une chose. Les constellations, les étoiles, Drago, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une tradition familiale mais d'une prophétie. Demande à … à Granger. Elle saura t'aider. Promets moi que tu le feras.

Les derniers mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Narcissa quasiment dans un souffle avant qu'elle ne referme les yeux. Seul Drago avait pu entendre les derniers mots de sa mère, qui, à e, croire le ton employé, s'avéraient être de sérieuses paroles. Mais … Prophétie, constellations, Granger ? Où voulait-elle en venir ? Les deux premiers mis l'un à côté de l'autre n'avaient aucun sens aux yeux de Drago et si en plus on y accolait le nom de Granger, cela relevait de la folie pure et dure. Sa mère avait du perdre la raison pendant son accident.

\- Je te le promets … souffla-t-il alors même qu'il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait exactement.

Lorsque Lucius essaya de savoir ce que Narcissa avait bien pu dire à son fils avant de sombrer à nouveau, Drago inventa une fausse histoire à base de « Fais attention à toi » et de « Ecoute bien ton père tant quand je serai ici ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais en son fort intérieur il était persuadé qu'il ne devait pas toucher un mot à son père de ce qu'elle lui avait soufflé.

Drago tenait rarement tête à son père, il lui avait toujours été soumis. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lui força la main pour qu'il reste avec lui et qu'il retournent ensemble au Manoir Malefoy que Drago prit son courage à deux mots pour lui tenir tête :

\- Je retourne à Poudlard. Si je vais au Manoir, je vais ressasser mes pensées et je n'ai pas envie de penser continuellement à ma mère sur un lit d'hôpital. Il faut que j'aille en cours.

\- Au diable les cours Drago ! hurla Lucius. Tu es assez grand désormais pour quitter cet endroit de malheur et suivre ton chemin qui est d'ors et déjà tout tracé. Le Maître t'a déjà assez attendu.

Rien que d'imaginer rejoindre définitivement les rangs de celui qui le terrorisait inconsciemment la nuit faisait frémir Drago. Depuis son plus jeune âge, son père lui rabâchait sans cesse qu'il deviendrait un mangemort exemplaire, un des plus fidèles. Drago n'avait jamais pensé à une autre destinée, puisque son père lui avait vraisemblablement dessiné un avenir. Surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu sa marque. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière dans la tour d'astronomie avait bel et bien témoigné de sa faiblesse et de son incapacité à servir quelqu'un d'aussi vil et cruel que Voldemort. Beaucoup d'éléments de sa vie lui avaient été dictés par son propre père. Très rarement il avait du faire face seul à ses problèmes et prendre lui-même des décisions. L'heure était venue maintenant. Suivre son père et devenir définitivement un mangemort ou retourner à Poudlard. En retournant à Poudlard, il s'exposait au risque que son Maître vienne l'y chercher puisqu'il refuserait ainsi de le servir. Mais après tout, Rogue était lui aussi un mangemort et il ne passait pas tout son temps collé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelques temps en arrière il n'aurait pas hésité à suivre son père, mais voir sa mère allongée ainsi face à lui lui avait fait réaliser que la vie était trop importante pour se la laisser imposer par quelqu'un. Quand bien même ce quelqu'un soit son propre père. Il se sentait vulnérable et était très apeuré. Et puis même s'il n'avait eu que quelques brèves secondes pour réfléchir à cette histoire de constellations et de prophétie, ce n'est pas en allant servir Voldemort qu'il allait pouvoir résoudre ceci. Il avait fait une promesse à sa mère, et un Malefoy honore ses promesses. Et sa mère, elle n'avait jamais été une mangemort. Pourquoi devrait-il forcément en être un. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'appelle Malefoy, qu'on a Lucius Malefoy comme père, qu'on fait l'apologie de la supériorité des sangs purs et qu'on crache son venin sur n'importe quel être inférieur passant qu'on doit forcément tolérer cet épanchement qu'ont les mangemort pour la violence et la mort. Tuer quelqu'un de sang froid seulement parce qu'on nous a dit qu'on devait le faire, très peu pour lui. Elle n'était pas née la personne qui allait lui dicter sa vie.

\- Et bien il m'attendra encore longtemps. Je rentre à Poudlard.

\- Très bien, si tel est ton choix je le respecte. Mais surveille tes arrières Drago. A ta place je ne serai pas si serein. Quand le Maître apprendra que tu refuses de rejoindre ses rangs, je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne te laissera pas tranquille.

Lucius s'engouffra dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste avant de disparaître pour de bon.

Une fois de retour à l'école, Drago choisit de ne pas passer par le bureau de McGonagall comme elle lui avait pourtant demandé de faire avant qu'il parte, mais de rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard. Il savait qu'il allait avoir droit aux questions de ses camarades vu la manière dont il avait quitté le cours plus tôt dans la journée, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de leur apporter des réponses. Premièrement, ils n'avaient pas à savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa vie. Deuxièmement, personne ne devait savoir l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa mère. Et troisièmement, il avait déjà assez de choses en tête avec ce que lui avait dit sa mère pour aller en plus s'infliger l'interrogatoire de ses amis.

A peine eut-il posé un pied dans sa salle commune que tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui. Il lui suffit de balayer la salle d'un regard froid avec une mine renfrognée pour que personne n'ose poser la moindre question. Parkinson tenta bien de poser une main compatissante sur son épaule en lui glissant un « Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, sache que je t'écoute » mais Drago y répondit d'un ton sec :

\- Tu es bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir et d'entendre, Pansy. Retourne à tes affaires, laisse moi tranquille, et surtout enlève ta main de mon épaule.

Elle s'exécuta, laissant Drago libre d'aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir. Pansy ne reculait devant rien pour se rapprocher de lui, et ce depuis la première année. Il avait eu beau l'envoyer sur les roses une paire de fois, ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant. Elle avait l'air d'être amoureuse de lui au point de ne jamais lâcher l'affaire, malgré les remontrances, les regards secs et les mines dégoûtées de Drago dès qu'elle osait le toucher.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant le haut du baldaquin. Maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait laisser son esprit vagabonder pour essayer de comprendre ce que sa mère avait voulu lui dire. « Les constellations, les étoiles, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une tradition familiale mais d'une prophétie ». Si sa mère lui en parlait, c'est que cela l'impliquait de près ou de loin. Mais depuis quand il était impliqué dans une prophétie ? C'est plutôt le genre de Potter et sa clique ça, pas le sien. Pourquoi avait-elle été si vague dans ses propos. Avec cette simple phrase, il n'allait pas aller bien loin. Ce qui le taraudait surtout c'était la personne qu'elle lui avait recommandé pour l'aider : Granger. Avec toutes les personnes qu'il y a sur Terre, elle lui avait recommandé Granger. Bon sang non. Parole de Malefoy, jamais il n'irait s'hasarder à parler à Granger et à lui poser des questions. Et puis quoi encore. Plutôt manger des Chocogrenouilles jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il allait essayer de découvrir ça par lui-même, qu'importe si cela lui prenait des semaines ou des mois. Il préférait mettre des mois à comprendre seul plutôt que deux jours mais avoir eu recours à cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger. Refuser l'autorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres était une chose, accepter de l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe en était une autre. Il ne les avait pas détesté depuis dix-sept ans pour faire écrouler tout ça en une demi seconde.

Ses pensées avaient fini par divaguer de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. En se réveillant habillé dans son lit au milieu de la nuit, il alla prendre une douche rapide, se changer et se recoucher. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver de nouveau le sommeil mais cette nuit ne dérogea pas à la règle des précédentes, il la passa encore entrecoupée de cauchemars impliquant sans cesse ses parents, Voldemort et lui.

La journée du lendemain s'avéra houleuse. Il allait en cours, paraissait plus ou moins attentif mais il n'en avait rien à faire de ce qui pouvait se dire dans les salles de classe. Par deux fois il fut surpris par Granger alors qu'il la regardait, tout en réfléchissant pour la énième fois aux paroles de sa mère. Elle devait se demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il la fixe comme ça, même avec le regard vide. Il cherchait des réponses, mais peine perdue, celles-ci ne venaient pas.

Il termina sa journée de cours par un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Ce cours se déroula comme les précédents, il n'écoutait rien et ne levait pas le petit doigt pour participer aux travaux pratiques, ce qui retint l'attention de Rogue car il trouvait ce comportement inhabituel chez lui. Lorsqu'à la fin du cours son professeur lui demanda de rester car il avait à lui parler, Drago resta assis à sa place, attendant la sentence car selon lui, cette convocation était synonyme de punition. Rogue resta debout près de lui, les bras croisés sur le torse. Il attendit un long moment avec de décrocher un mot :

\- Je sais, Drago.

\- Vous savez quoi ? demanda-t-il tout en levant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

\- Ta mère, Sainte Mangouste. McGonagall m'a prévenu. Je ne sais pas qui a attaqué ta mère mais je sais que depuis quelques temps elle était à la recherche de quelque chose. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit avant que vous partiez ?

Drago hésita avant de se livrer. Mais après tout, en qui pouvait-il avoir plus confiance ici ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait une prophétie. Que je devais m'attarder sur les étoiles et les constellations. Je n'en sais pas plus et à vrai dire j'ai pas compris grand chose.

À en croire son regard, Rogue lui par contre avait compris. Le regard détourné, il avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose, mais à quoi ? Le silence de son professeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille alors plus il prenait de temps à réfléchir, plus Drago s'inquiétait. Il pâlissait à vue d'oeil et Rogue avait certainement du s'en rendre compte car il se décida finalement à parler.

\- Et elle t'a dit si tu devais t'y atteler seul ?

\- Non, elle m'a parlé de Granger mais je ne compte pas lui demander son aide. Je vais le faire seul, quitte à ce que cela me prenne des mois.

\- Tu es fou Drago. Seul ça te prendra des années ! Avec Granger cela peut te prendre quelques mois, oui. Elle est la seule dans tout Poudlard qui soit capable de t'aider avec ça.

\- Plutôt mourir que de me faire aider par un membre de la clique de Saint Potter ! Surtout pas Granger, vous le savez très bien. Mon père me renierait.

\- Oublie un peu ton père, Drago. Il n'a pas hésité à te laisser seul hier alors que tu venais de voir ta mère dans un état critique. Il t'a toujours dit quoi faire de ta vie, te tourne le dos maintenant que tu lui désobéis et toi tu attaches encore de l'importance à son avis ?

Un point pour Severus Rogue. Toujours est-il que c'était de Granger dont ils parlaient.

\- Personne d'autre qu'elle pourrait m'aider ? Et puis d'ailleurs, m'aider à quoi ? Et pourquoi elle ? Vous avez l'air d'en savoir plus que moi.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire Drago. Tu dois te débrouiller seul, ou du moins avec Granger. Fais marcher ton cerveau bon sang ! Tu es l'un des élèves les plus intelligents et malins de l'école, quoi que tu en dises et quoi que tu laisses paraître. Termine ce que ta mère a commencé. Fin de la discussion, tu as des devoirs à faire.

ll ramassa ses affaires et sortit sans demander son reste. Un des élèves les plus intelligents de l'école ? Il sourit bêtement. C'était bien la première fois qu'on venait à lui faire un tel compliment. Certes il avait quelques prédispositions et facilités dans des matières telles que les potions ou la Défense contre les forces du mal, mais tout Malefoy qu'il était il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de se croire supérieur aux autres. À Granger par exemple. Par Merlin qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante avec ses grands airs de Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle était brillante. Apparemment il allait avoir besoin de ses lumières pour avancer dans ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour lui demander de l'aide de manière détournée sans qu'elle sache concrètement pour quelle raison il avait besoin d'aide. Il mettait sa main à couper qu'elle allait refuser catégoriquement de lui apporter le moindre soutien. Il allait devoir la jouer serré pour qu'elle accepte. Le charme, la séduction ? Non, elle n'en avait cure. Elle ne jurait que par ce crétin de Weasley et ce depuis sept ans. Les seuls à ne pas avoir remarqué que Granger en pinçait pour Weasley et vice versa étaient Granger et Weasley eux-même. Même lui s'en était rendu compte. Il ne fallait pas sortir de l'école d'Auror pour comprendre ça tout de même. Bien. Il avait toute la nuit pour réfléchir à comment approcher Granger sans qu'elle ne morde.

Alors que le lendemain il n'avait pas cours, week-end oblige, c'était le moment idéal pour parler à Granger. C'est en fin de matinée qu'il se rendit à la bibliothèque, persuadé qu'il la trouverait là, coincée entre deux bouquins, ses cheveux châtains en vrac et une plume dans la main. Un bourreau de travail cette fille. Il la trouva donc évidemment dans l'allée des livres consacrés aux enchantements, en train d'hésiter entre un livre qui était tellement lourd qu'elle avait de la peine à le porter et un autre qui semblait aussi vieux que McGonagall. Drago s'approcha et lui prit des mains le plus lourd des deux. Son élan de gentillesse lui valut un regard noir de la Gryffondor qui à cet instant précis devait se demander quelle mouche avait piqué son pire ennemi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? Donne moi ce livre.

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir ce matin, Hermione.

Prononcer son prénom lui écorcha la bouche. En sept ans il ne l'avait jamais fait. « Merci mère, je te revaudrais ça quand tu seras sur pieds ».

\- Pardon ? J'ai rêvé ou tu viens tout juste de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Hermione était stupéfaite. Drago Malefoy venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Ainsi donc il savait comment elle s'appelait ? Le grand et odieux Malefoy savait qu'elle avait un autre nom que Granger, sang-de-bourbe ou Miss-je-sais-tout. Son attitude cachait forcément quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas avoir changé de la sorte en une nuit.

\- Tu n'as pas rêvé. C'est plutôt sympa Hermione, non ?

\- Je répète, qu'est ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ?

Il soupira, excédé. Le charme ne marchait pas, il fallait être franc du collier.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.


	4. Chapter 3 : Hermione Granger

**Swangranger** : Merci à toi !

* * *

\- Je répète, qu'est ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ?

Il soupira, excédé. Le charme ne marchait pas, il fallait être franc du collier.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Alors là, il espérait que personne dans la bibliothèque n'avait pu l'entendre prononcer ces mots là, à cette personne. Il avait la gorge nouée et attendait la réponse de Granger. Hermione quant à elle se révélait être encore plus stupéfaite que lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu l'appeler par son prénom quelques minutes auparavant. Malefoy avait besoin de son aide ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle laissa échapper un rire un peu sournois avant de lancer :

\- Toi, tu as besoin de mon aide ? Drago Malefoy a besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un ?

\- Oh arrête de faire tant de manières. Tu penses que ça me plaît de venir te dire ça ?

Effectivement, en son fort intérieur Hermione se doutait bien de ce que ça avait du lui coûter de prononcer ces mots et que s'il venait chercher son aide c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais tolérer ça et lui offrir son aide ne relevait pas des mêmes capacités. Pour l'aider, elle devait mettre de côté sa haine, sa rancoeur et son dégoût de ce Serpentard de malheur. Oublier ce qu'il lui faisait endurer depuis sept ans maintenant. Les insultes, les brimades, les coups bas, les regards de travers, les paroles blessantes sur son sang, et même toutes les frasques qu'il avait pu faire.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide je te prie ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Elle rit à nouveau.

\- Tu as besoin de mon aide mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi ? Tu peux aller te faire voir, Malefoy.

Elle lui arracha des mains le livre qu'il lui avait pris et retourna s'installer à sa place. Malefoy allait retourner d'où il venait et cette histoire d'aide serait bien vite oubliée. Et puis quoi encore.  
C'en était trop pour Drago et son égo. Il avait déjà mis sa fierté de côté en venant lui parler, il n'allait pas la laisser lui parler ainsi. Il vint s'installer à la même table qu'elle mais en face pour pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Granger, tu sais que ça me coûte de te demander de l'aide, ou même simplement de t'adresser la parole sans te cracher toute ma haine et mon mépris. Alors fais des efforts autant que j'en fais.

\- Ah, ça y est, tu as de nouveau oublié comment je m'appelle ?

Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de lever le nez de son livre pour lui répondre. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante avec ses manières. Même quand elle n'était pas entourée de Potter et Weasley elle agissait comme la Miss-je-sais-tout qu'elle était.

\- Regarde-moi au moins quand je te parle !

\- Je ne ferai pas cet effort même pour tes beaux yeux.

\- Mes beaux yeux ? Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi Malefoy, c'est peine perdue.

Elle avait finalement détourné le regard de son livre mais pour prendre sa plume et commencer à écrire. Il ne savait plus de quelle manière procéder pour que, si elle n'acceptait pas tout de suite de lui offrir son aide, qu'au moins elle accepte de l'écouter. S'il était à sa place, il n'aurait pas hésité à se faire confiance ! « C'est le comble du narcissisme ce que tu penses là, Drago ».

\- Ecoute. Toi et moi, on n'a jamais été en très bons termes …

\- C'est le cas de le dire.

\- Arrête de me couper comme ça, c'est agaçant !

Elle le regarda finalement dans les yeux, avec un air faussement intéressé.

\- Je t'écoute Malefoy, raconte moi tes problèmes, je suis là pour ça.

\- Ne te fiches pas de moi Granger, ça a le don de me mettre en colère !

Drago sortit sa plus belle mine énervée mais en voyant que cela ne la faisait même pas ciller il se reprit. Bon, trouver la bonne formulation. La flatterie ? Ah oui peut être que ça pourrait marcher.

\- Comme tu es la plus brillante élève de l'école, je ne voyais pas vers qui d'autre me tourner pour avoir un peu d'aide.

\- La flatterie non plus ça ne marche pas avec moi. Essaye encore.

Bon sang elle n'avait jamais été aussi têtue et agaçante. Il allait devoir employer la manière forte, il n'avait plus d'autre alternative.

\- Bien. J'ai essayé la méthode douce ça n'a pas fonctionné donc aux grands maux les grands moyens. Granger, je suis dans le pétrin et apparemment, d'après ma mère et le professeur Rogue, il n'y a que toi pour m'en tirer. Loin de moi l'idée d'apprécier te demander de l'aide mais visiblement je n'ai pas le choix. Alors soit tu obtempères, soit je me charge personnellement de faire de ta petite vie un enfer, et tu sais que j'en suis capable.

Il avait tout dit d'une traite, sans trembler, sans ciller, en usant de son audace et de son culot totalement digne d'un Malefoy. Il était plutôt fier de lui et il se surprit à penser que son père aussi serait fier de lui sur ce coup là. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu reconnu son père dans sa façon de parler, avec cette arrogance et cet air hautain, supérieur. Il avait été à bonne école finalement. Peut être aurait-il du le suivre … Ses pensées divaguaient mais il fut sorti de sa rêverie par Granger qui avait décidé de se rebiffer, après malgré tout quelques secondes à essayer de digérer péniblement ce qu'il venait de lui cracher au visage.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi et de ce que tu pourrais me faire. En sept ans je pense en avoir assez vu venant de toi.

C'en était trop pour Drago. Il avait essayé la manière douce et la manière forte mais rien ne fonctionnait. Il se leva brutalement du banc, ce qui fit sursauter Hermione et hurler madame Pince, mais cela lui importait peu. ll avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour venir lui parler, il avait mis sa fierté et ses aprioris de côté et il ne recevait rien en retour ? Au diable Granger, la prophétie et les constellations. Il allait retourner à sa petite vie tranquille, il pourrait reprendre ses bonnes habitudes en insultant Saint Potter et ses amis et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Il prit le chemin des cachots pour se rendre à sa salle commune et au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il marchait vite et tête baissée, il heurta quelqu'un et le choc le fit tomber à la renverse.

\- Vous avez tous décidé de me pourrir la journée ?

Il leva les yeux, Potter et Weasley qui prenaient le chemin de la bibliothèque pour aller rejoindre le troisième membre de leur équipe. Il se releva, épousseta ses vêtements qui avaient un peu amassé de la poussière pendant sa chute et regarda de haut les deux Gryffondor qui se tenaient face à lui.

\- Si vous cherchez Granger, elle est à la bibliothèque. On vient de passer un petit moment ensemble. Je crois qu'elle est de bonne humeur ce matin …

Drago eut envie de rire en voyant les têtes effarées de ses deux ennemis. Ils devaient sans doute se demander ce qu'il entendait par « un petit moment ensemble ». Il l'avait fait exprès. Si Granger venait à savoir qu'il faisait des sous-entendus sur elle et lui, elle allait forcément vouloir lui arracher les deux yeux. Et pour lui arracher les deux yeux, elle devait venir le voir. En se retrouvant en position de force, il serait peut être plus simple pour lui d'obtenir son aide. Enfin, rien n'était simple avec Granger. Rien n'était simple avec les femmes tout simplement. La seule femme qu'il arrivait à comprendre c'était sa mère. Et encore, pas depuis deux jours.

Il rejoint ses acolytes de Serpentard dans le parc de l'école. Il avait bien des devoirs à faire mais ça attendrait un peu. Il s'assit sur un banc de pierre, à côté de Pansy qui s'était redressée d'un coup en le voyant arriver.

\- Drago ! Où étais-tu ? On t'a entendu toute la matinée.

\- J'avais des choses à faire, ça ne vous regarde pas. Bon, quelles sont les nouvelles du jour ?

\- Les Serdaigle sont globalement terrifiés par le match de Quidditch de demain, expliqua Goyle. On a surpris Potter et Weasley en train de parler de Tu-Sais-Qui, et ce gros lourdaud d'Hagrid a bien tenté de nous enrôler pour aller nourrir les sombrals mais sans succès.

Mince, le match ! Drago n'avait pas écouté la fin du monologue de Goyle, il s'était arrêté à l'évocation du match de Quidditch. Avec tous les événements des derniers jours, il avait complètement oublié qu'il jouait le lendemain. Puisqu'il tenait le poste d'attrapeur et qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe il se devait d'honorer ses engagements. Alors pas question de jouer le malade imaginaire pour échapper au match, chose qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à faire pour être dispensé d'un cours. Il jouerait demain. Et en plus de jouer, ils allaient gagner. Il allait attraper le vif d'or et il ferait gagner son équipe. Parole de Malefoy.

Pendant toute la journée il réfléchit à des astuces pour faire changer Granger d'avis, mais ce ne fut pas très concluant. La meilleure idée qui lui vint serait de lui proposer ça comme un défi d'enrichir encore plus ses connaissances magiques. Elle qui était avide de savoir et de connaissance, elle ne pouvait pas refuser une telle proposition. Il s'était dit qu'il attendrait le lendemain pour lui en parler, une fois qu'il n'aurait plus le match de Quidditch en tête. Car même s'il avait confiance en ses qualités de joueur et qu'il avait confiance en son équipe, un match le stressait toujours un peu. Il avait toujours à coeur de livrer une bonne performance et de faire gagner son équipe afin que Serpentard remporte le trophée à la fin de l'année. Cette année il n'allait pas laisser Potter le lui prendre. Il se faisait la promesse de faire gagner la coupe à Serpentard, pour rendre fier tous les élèves de sa maison ainsi que Rogue. Il lui devait bien ça.


	5. Chapter 4 : Quidditch et tête à tête

C'était dimanche, jour de match. Serpentard affrontait Serdaigle pour leur premier match de l'année. Drago avait plus ou moins bien dormi, il n'avait fait qu'un seul cauchemar cette nuit. Un cauchemar qui l'impliquait dans un face à face avec un serpent. Il avait beau lui lancer tous les sorts qu'il maîtrisait, le serpent ne reculait jamais et finissait par gagner le duel.

Il avait mis toutes ses pensées négatives de côté pour se consacrer complètement à son match de Quidditch. Il prit ses affaires, son balai et prit la direction du stade. Il arriva le premier dans les vestiaires, ce qui lui donna l'occasion de se préparer tranquillement, seul. Il enfila sa tenue et attendit ses coéquipiers. Une fois tous présents, il prit quelques minutes pour leur donner les consignes de jeu. Il avait pris le temps d'étudier la manière de jouer des Serdaigle pour pouvoir établir le plan de jeu parfait. Il avait remarqué que leurs adversaires avaient plus tendance à jouer défensivement plutôt qu'offensivement. Une aubaine pour eux qui privilégiaient l'attaque. Ils allaient mener la vie dure aux défenseurs de Serdaigle. Lui, se contenterait de surplomber le jeu en guettant le vif d'or. Il faisait confiance à ses poursuiveurs pour mener le jeu de mains de maîtres.

Le coup d'envoi du match fut donné par madame Bibine et Drago s'envola suffisamment haut pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur tout le terrain. Il surveillait le jeu de son équipe mais également celui de l'équipe adverse pour pouvoir donner des conseils d'attaque ou de défense quand il le fallait, tout en surveillant si le vif d'or pointait le bout de son nez. Ce n'est que lorsque Serdaigle commença à prendre les devants que Drago se secoua dans sa quête du vif d'or. Lorsqu'il finit par l'apercevoir, il donna une impulsion à son balai qui partit suffisamment rapidement. Pendant de longues minutes il virevoltait, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle à ses talons, afin d'être le premier à l'attraper. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin à sa portée, il n'avait plus qu'à tendre le bras pour mettre la main dessus. C'est avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage qu'il regarda l'attrapeur, vif d'or entre les doigts :

\- Encore raté … Une prochaine fois, peut être !

Il lui adressa son clin d'oeil le plus hautain avant de redescendre sur la terre ferme. Il félicita rapidement ses coéquipiers, très peu pour lui les effusions d'émotions, même s'il était ravi de cette victoire. Il se changea et ramena toutes ses affaires dans son dortoir. Il passa une bonne heure sous la douche, comme si l'eau bouillante et les senteurs de son savon allaient lui vider l'esprit. Car oui, le Quidditch lui avait vaguement changé les idées pendant quelques heures mais lorsqu'il revenait à lui, il ressassait ses pensées. Ses cauchemars, sa mère sur un lit d'hôpital, son père qui à l'heure actuelle devait être en train de le discréditer aux yeux de Voldemort, et Granger qui ne voulait pas accepter de l'aider.

Il profita de sa fin de journée pour faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Avant de se coucher il se fixa deux objectifs. Le premier étant de refaire sa proposition à Granger d'une manière détournée, et le second de demander de l'aide à Rogue si son premier objectif ne se concrétisait pas.

Sa nuit se passa comme les précédentes. Il eut encore beaucoup de mal à se remettre de ce cauchemar, il avait refait celui avec le serpent. Il chassa ses pensées pour la journée qu'il débutait avec un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec les Gryffondor. Quand au détour d'un couloir il croisa Granger qui se rendait à la salle à grandes enjambées, il se mit en travers de sa route de façon à ce qu'elle soit obligée de s'arrêter.

\- Ah Malefoy écarte toi ! Je vais être en retard ! aboya-t-elle en le fixant.

\- Nous allons tous les deux dans la même direction Granger. Que dirais-tu que nous fassions le chemin ensemble ?

\- Là, tu rêves.

Elle essaya bien de le contourner pour reprendre sa route mais il se déplaçait habilement de façon à lui barrer toujours le chemin. Elle souffla avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

\- Malefoy, je te le demande une dernière fois gentiment, écarte toi.

\- Bien, je m'écarte, mais je suivrai ton rythme.

Il s'exécuta donc et suivi son rythme de marche vers leur salle de classe.

\- Tu sais, par rapport à ce que je t'ai proposé à la bibliothèque l'autre jour, ça tient toujours. Et si tu acceptais, ça serait un énorme défi pour toi. Je suis sûr que tu apprendrais plein de choses et que tu pourrais t'en vanter auprès de Potter et Weasley.

\- Harry et Ron.

\- Quoi, Harry et Ron ?

\- Ils s'appellent Harry et Ron, pas Potter et Weasley. Tu m'agaces. Non Malefoy pour la dernière fois je ne t'aiderai pas. Plutôt passer toute mon année enfermée dans les cachots plutôt que d'accepter de t'apporter le moindre soutien !

\- J'en parlerai à Rogue de cette idée tiens, il va adorer !

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant Granger en train croupir pendant toute son année dans les cachots, avec Potter et Weasley qui lui apporteraient à boire et à manger.

Puisque son objectif numéro un avait été un échec cuisant, il s'en remettait à son objectif numéro deux, à savoir demander à son professeur de donner un coup de pouce au destin. Il lui demanda au tout début du cours de lui rendre ce service, s'assurant bien entendu que personne autour n'entende les familiarités qu'ils pouvaient échanger. Rogue accepta, sachant pertinemment les enjeux de cette histoire. Il demanda à Drago de lui faire confiance, chose que le Serpentard accepta sans la moindre hésitation.

Il alla s'installer au milieu de la salle comme à son habitude, aux côtés de Goyle. Laissant à Zabini l'entière responsabilité de supporter Pansy et ses manières. Rogue décida de continuer à travailler sur les sortilèges informulés, chose qu'ils avaient brièvement vu ensemble l'année précédente mais qui avait eu peu de résultats concluants. Après une petite séance de théorie, il demanda à ses élèves de se mettre en binôme et de travailler ensemble le simple sortilège de l'Expelliarmus mais de manière informulée. Drago se mit alors avec Goyle, mais comme il maîtrisait très bien les sortilèges informulés, il passait plus son temps à essayer d'aider Goyle, sans obtenir de résultats très probants. Rogue allait et venait entre les binômes à la recherche de la moindre erreur de la part des Gryffondor pour pouvoir leur enlever des points. Lorsqu'il surprit Hermione échouer lamentablement à deux reprises, il sauta sur l'occasion pour lancer de sa voix monotone :

\- Miss Granger, vous qui êtes d'habitude si douée, pourquoi ne réussissez-vous pas ce sort du premier coup ?

\- Je ne sais pas, professeur, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, peu fière d'elle. Je dois manquer de concentration.

\- C'est pour ce manque de concentration de que je retire dix points à Gryffondor. Il est dans votre intérêt de le réussir tout de suite si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'autres points en moins …

\- Mais professeur, c'est injuste ! Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas réussir !

\- Vous contestez mon autorité, miss Granger ? Très bien. Je vous vois ce soir en retenue, deux heures. Et pas un mot de plus sinon ce sera trois heures.

C'en était trop pour Hermione. Elle avait envie d'hurler son mécontentement et sa désapprobation de la décision de son professeur mais elle n'avait pas envie d'empirer son cas. Elle qui n'avait presque jamais été en retenue aurait été capable de se mettre à pleurer en entendant la sanction. Si Malefoy et sa bande n'avaient pas les yeux rivés sur elle à rire comme des baleines, elle aurait certainement laissé aller sa colère. Mais elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Elle se contenta de leur tourner le dos pour faire face à Ron et se consacrer à nouveau sur son sort, pour le réussir.

Après avoir déstabilisé deux autres binômes de Gryffondor, Rogue s'attaqua aux Serpentard, à commencer par Drago et Goyle. Lorsqu'il remarqua que ce dernier était le seul à travailler et que Drago n'avait pas prononcé le moindre sort depuis vingt minutes, il saisit la perche tendue pour punir son élève :

\- Monsieur Malefoy, vous vous croyez dispensé d'exercice ?

\- Mais monsieur, vous savez que j'y arrive déjà.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas lever le petit doigt, ne serait-ce que pour me prouver que vous n'avez rien oublié pendant l'été. Vous rejoindrez miss Granger en retenue ce soir.

Drago allait lui aussi hurler son mécontentement lorsqu'il comprit le petit jeu de son professeur. Il venait de faire exprès de le mettre en retenue avec Granger. Elle ne méritait pas cette retenue, il fallait l'avouer, et lui non plus. C'était la solution que Rogue avait trouvé pour les forcer à un tête à tête. Brillant. Son professeur était brillant. Il lui reconnaissait maintenant un talent inné pour la magouille et la perfidie. Il aurait pu être un Malefoy que ça n'aurait pas été étonnant.

À l'annonce de la retenue de Drago, toute la salle s'était tue. Severus Rogue punissait un Serpentard, mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Et Drago jouait tellement bien la comédie qu'il semblait, aux yeux des autres élèves, réellement en colère et remonté contre son professeur. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. La nouvelle n'allait pas tarder à faire le tour de Poudlard et à en croire certains, c'était tellement improbable que ça pouvait faire la une de la Gazette du Sorcier du lendemain.

Drago alla sans plus tarder se plaindre à ses acolytes du sort infligé par Rogue, avec son habituel « Mon père en entendra parler ! », sa réplique favorite lorsqu'on le contrariait. Il passa le reste du cours assis sur sa table, bras croisés, à ruminer dans sa barbe et à observer du coup de l'oeil Granger qui semblait au bord des larmes. Apparemment, elle avait du mal à encaisser la punition. Sa journée ne fut pas aussi trépidante que son premier cours. Il enchaîna avec un cours d'Enchantements et un de Botanique, la matière qu'il trouvait la plus inutile. Il avait encore en tête la mandragore qui lui avait croqué le doigt en deuxième année. Il ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Lorsque vint l'heure de sa retenue, il se dirigea mains dans les poches vers le premier étage où se situait la salle. Devant la porte il trouva Granger, droite comme un « i », ses manuels de cours serrés contre sa poitrine. Elle regardait ses chaussures et ne l'avait probablement pas entendu arriver. S'il ne s'agissait pas de cette maudite Miss-je-sais-tout, il aurait pu avouer qu'il trouvait ce petit air timide et perdu assez attirant. Mais ce n'était pas une chose qu'il s'autorisait, compte tenu qu'il s'agissait d'une des personnes qu'il méprisait le plus dans cette école, à égalité avec Saint Potter et Weasmoche. Il s'approcha jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur et s'adossa au mur, attendant patiemment que Rogue viennent s'occuper de leur retenue.

\- Tu n'as même pas fait l'effort de prendre ton manuel de cours, Malefoy ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle. Pour la première fois en sept ans c'était elle qui lui lançait une pique la première. Il haussa un sourcil, étonné. Tellement étonné qu'il en oublia de lui répondre.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue ? surenchérit-elle.

\- Euh .. Non. Tu m'as seulement pris au dépourvu. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai pas fait l'effort de prendre un manuel, je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

\- Je t'ai pris au dépourvu … Je pense que c'est une première non ? Ah non. Je pense que je t'ai pris au dépourvu aussi en troisième année, quand je t'ai mis mon poing dans la figure.

Elle rit, et Drago grimaça en se tenant le nez. Juste en se remémorant ce souvenir, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Bon sang elle lui avait fait mal ce jour là. Au nez et à son égo bien entendu. Surtout à son égo d'ailleurs.

\- Tu ne m'as pas pris au dépourvu ce jour là. Je t'ai bêtement laissée faire.

\- Oui bien sûr, nous dirons ça.

Drago fronça les sourcils, agacé par l'attitude qu'adoptait Granger. Il allait répliquer mais heureusement pour elle, Rogue arriva et les fit entrer. Le professeur avait d'ailleurs passé la journée à essayer de trouver ce qu'il allait leur faire faire pendant leur retenue. C'était bien gentil de sa part d'aider Drago, mais maintenant il se retrouvait avec deux de ses meilleurs élèves sur les bras pendant deux heures. Il avait néanmoins une idée derrière la tête maintenant.

\- Installez-vous tous les deux au premier rang … À la même table, monsieur Malefoy.

Drago avait en effet bien essayé de s'installer à la table d'à côté mais il se ravisa en entendant l'ordre de son professeur. Il s'assit donc aux côtés de Granger, à contre coeur. Il attendant impatiemment de savoir ce que Rogue avait prévu pour leur « retenue ».

\- Bien. Vous avez deux heures pour me rédiger ensemble trente centimètres de parchemin sur l'intérêt des sortilèges informulés. Peut-être que ça vous donnera envie d'enfin vous mettre au travail. Ne perdez pas plus de temps. Je vais dans mon bureau. Et bien entendu j'ai dit ensemble, donc j'attends un devoir commun. Vous allez vous forcer à communiquer.

Il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau et Drago comprit que c'est ainsi qu'il lui laissait le champ libre pour tenter une énième fois de convaincre Granger. Cette dernière quant à elle était effarée de devoir travailler avec lui. Cela n'enchantait pas non plus Drago dans l'idée mais il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas travailler sur ce devoir.

\- Maintenant qu'on est tous les deux, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'écouter ma proposition plutôt que de bêtement rédiger ce parchemin ? … Mais t'as déjà commencé à écrire ?

Hermione avait en effet déjà saisi sa plume pour commencer à écrire ce que Rogue leur demandait. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lever la tête de son parchemin pour répondre à Drago, de peur de perdre le fil de ses pensées.

\- Bien entendu que j'ai commencé. On a seulement deux heures pour travailler et tu n'as pas l'air motivé pour écrire donc il faut bien que je m'y mette.

\- Calme toi un peu. On n'est pas là pour ça, dit-il en lui prenant sa plume des mains, non sans qu'elle essaye de la récupérer.

\- C'est bon Malefoy, t'as gagné. Dis moi enfin ce que t'as à me dire, que je prenne la décision de t'aider ou non, comme ça tu finiras par me lâcher la grappe.


	6. Chapter 5 : Acceptation

Drago n'en revenait pas. Certes elle n'avait pas encore accepté de l'aider mais elle se décidait enfin à l'écouter. Il assembla toutes ses pensées dans le bon ordre en essayant de choisir ce qu'il était vraiment essentiel de lui dire et ce dont il pouvait se passer. Il se permit de verrouiller la porte de la salle d'un sort rapide pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione ouvrir grands les yeux au moment où il jeta son sort, il lui répondit :

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas envie que tout le monde entende ce que je vais te dire et Rogue ne m'en voudra pas, ne te fais pas de soucis.

\- Ton audace m'étonnera toujours Malefoy.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment ! ajouta-t-il dans un sourire. Bien. Il faut d'abord que tu me fasses la promesse de ne parler à personne de ce que je vais te dire.

Elle soupira.

\- Je fais déjà l'effort surhumain de t'écouter, ne m'en demande pas plus.

\- Granger ! Ce que je vais te dire est très important et très personnel. Si je te demande d'en parler à personne c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Devant l'air grave et sérieux du Serpentard, Hermione se reprit. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet et préoccupé par ce qu'il allait lui avouer. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu aussi perplexe et inquiet c'était l'année précédente, quand il n'adressait la parole à personne parce qu'il était préoccupé par le sort que lui réservait Voldemort. Elle ne savait pas où toute cette histoire avait aboutie pour lui d'ailleurs, et à vrai dire cela lui importait peu, mais par curiosité elle aurait vraiment aimé savoir s'il était réellement devenu un mangemort. Elle sortit de sa rêverie en captant le regard gris insistant de Drago. Elle hocha la tête :

\- C'est d'accord. J'en parlerai à personne.

Drago prit son courage à deux mains. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il racontait une partie de sa vie personnelle à cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à faire quelque chose du genre. Mais sa mère le lui avait demandé, elle qui avait la même aversion que lui pour les personnes qui n'étaient pas de sang pur. C'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Surtout que Rogue avait insisté là dessus. Granger, et personne d'autre.

\- Ma mère a eu un accident il y a quelques jours. Elle est à Sainte Mangouste dans un état pas très beau à voir. Quand je suis allé la voir après son admission, elle m'a glissé quelques mots. Elle m'a dit : « Les constellations, les étoiles, ce n'est pas seulement une tradition familiale mais une prophétie ». J'ai absolument rien compris et je comprends toujours rien d'ailleurs mais elle m'a dit que tu étais la seule personne capable de m'aider.

Il avait raconté son histoire d'une traite, pour ne pas se sentir découragé au milieu d'une phrase. Il regardait Hermione dans les yeux et soutenait son regard en attendant impatiemment une réponse, une réaction. Hermione quant à elle était étonnée. Étonnée que Drago Malefoy lui livre une part de son intimité ainsi, eux qui avaient toujours eu des rapports plutôt houleux. Elle ne savait quoi penser de ce qu'il venait celui dire. Pourquoi Narcissa Malefoy avait insisté auprès de son fils pour qu'il vienne la trouver ? En quoi pouvait-elle l'aider ?

\- Je t'avoue que là, comme ça, je comprends pas non plus où ta mère veut en venir. Je vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider …

\- Moi non plus je comprends pas, reprit Drago. Mais elle a insisté. J'en ai parlé au professeur Rogue et lui aussi a insisté pour que je t'en parle. Je sais pas, peut être que ton intelligence, ton sens de la logique et ta perspicacité pourraient m'aider à au moins comprendre ce que ma mère entendait par là.

\- Elle t'a rien dit de plus que ça ?

\- Si elle m'avait dit autre chose je te l'aurais dit aussi, Granger, tu penses bien !

\- Ça va, ne t'énerves pas Malefoy. J'essaye juste de trouver d'autres éléments … Bon, tu as parlé de constellations et d'étoiles, c'est ça ? Et ta famille ?

\- Oui, mais le premier problème est là. Je ne vois pas le rapport entre les constellations, les étoiles, et ma famille.

\- Laisse moi quelques jours pour réfléchir, d'accord ? Si en quelques jours j'ai trouvé des éléments ou une piste, j'accepte de t'aider. Sinon, inutile que nous perdions notre temps tous les deux.

Il tendit sa main droite vers elle, le dos droit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, fier comme Artaban. Elle avait partiellement cédé et il se sentait victorieux.

\- Marché conclu, Granger.

Après une brève hésitation elle lui serra la main. Cette poignée de main lui provoqua comme une petite décharge électrique le long de la colonne vertébrale. C'était donc ça, toucher un Malefoy ? Avoir de drôles de sensations différentes dans tout le corps ? Si c'était ça, elle n'allait prendre la peine de le toucher souvent.

Leur pseudo retenue se termina donc deux heures plus tard. Ils rendirent à Rogue leur parchemin commun sur les sortilèges informulés, parchemin qu'il ne prendra probablement pas la peine de lire. Drago laissa Hermione partir la première, il voulait rester une minute de plus pour tenir son professeur au courant de l'avancée des choses. Tout en rangeant ses affaires, il l'informa :

\- Elle a finalement accepté de chercher un peu ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire. Elle m'a dit que si elle avait des pistes, elle continuerait de m'aider, sinon elle abandonnait. Je pense que l'idée d'un nouveau défi lui a plu et l'a incitée à accepter.

\- Bien entendu Drago, elle n'a pas accepté pour tes beaux yeux mais par soif de savoir.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec mes yeux ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Non, rien. L'essentiel c'est qu'elle ai accepté de m'aider. Je pense qu'elle a plus de chance que moi de comprendre le fil conducteur entre les constellations, les étoiles et la famille Malefoy.

\- Ta famille est pleine de secrets Drago, tu le sais. Tu es lié à beaucoup d'autres familles de sorciers de sang pur, attends toi à peut être découvrir des choses qui pourraient te surprendre.

Rogue se retourna sans laisser l'occasion à Drago de lui poser plus de questions sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il prit son sac, remit sa cape et prit la direction de la sortie avant de se retourner vers son professeur.

\- Severus, je peux vous poser une question ?

Rogue se retourna et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

\- Et si je prenais une mauvaise direction ? Je veux dire … J'ai toujours suivi les idées de mes parents et c'est encore ce que je fais aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours fait les mauvais choix alors est-ce que je serai pas en train de me perdre avec cette histoire, une nouvelle fois ?

Rogue se rapprocha de lui et son air interrogateur laissa place à un air plus sérieux. Il sentait que son élève et petit protégé avait besoin de soutien maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son père ni sa mère à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'as pas fait les mauvais choix, Drago. Tu n'avais pas le choix. Tous les choix que tu as fait, toutes les décisions que tu as prises, tu ne l'as pas fait de ton plein gré, ton père te forçait sans cesse la main. Tu as fini par croire à ses idéaux seulement parce qu'il te disait qu'y croire ferait de toi un homme meilleur. Tu n'es pas le méchant dans l'histoire Drago. Maintenant que tu peux suivre ton propre chemin, fais le. Ne te retourne pas sur le passé.

Rogue savait pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Il se reconnaissait souvent en Drago même si bien entendu, leurs histoires n'étaient pas les mêmes. Drago ne le savait pas mais son statut d'agent double au service de Voldemort mais également espion de Dumbledore jusqu'à sa mort l'aidait à comprendre la situation de son petit protégé. Il comprenait très bien que Drago ne veuille pas suivre les traces de son père. Qui voudrait de la vie d'un mangemort, à part quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais comme Lucius Malefoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple ? Drago avait beau paraître froid, arrogant, prétentieux et mauvais, il n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Comme lui, ce n'était qu'une carapace pour masquer ce qui lui faisait peur. Lui paraissait sans coeur car une partie de lui s'était envolée en même temps que Lily Evans. Drago paraissait ainsi car il avait peur. Simplement peur de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait réellement besoin de se sentir soutenu pour une fois et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Rogue était persuadé qu'avoir Granger à ses côtés pourrait aider Drago à reprendre goût à la vie et à se révéler.

« Tu n'as pas fait les mauvais choix, tu n'avais pas le choix ». Ces mots sonnaient comme une rédemption aux oreilles de Drago. À ce moment précis il avait besoin d'une aide, d'un soutien, d'une épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer lorsqu'il pensait un peu trop à sa mère ou à son père et il avait trouvé en Rogue la personne idéale. Ses mots l'avaient réconforté alors il s'autorisa à lui adresser un sourire. Ce sourire voulait dire merci, et son professeur l'avait bien compris.

C'est avec le coeur un peu plus léger qu'il rejoint sa salle commune. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas passé une soirée sans avoir l'esprit totalement occupé par les événements actuels et il avait bien l'intention de rester tranquille ce soir. Il ferma totalement son esprit pour qu'aucun des événements récents ne puissent perturber sa soirée. Alors lorsque Zabini lui proposa une partie d'échecs sorciers pour se détendre après sa retenue avant d'aller se coucher, il accepta volontiers. Deux esprits malins de Serpentard qui jouent aux échecs donna une partie plutôt houleuse et mouvementée. Mais Drago avait un esprit logique plus développé que Zabini alors il gagna la partie au bout d'une heure. Ce n'est qu'après avoir charrié son ami quelques minutes qu'ils montèrent se coucher. Cette nuit là, à la grande surprise de Drago, s'avéra plutôt paisible. Il dormit relativement correctement et se réveilla de bonne humeur, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des semaines.


	7. Chapter 6 : Premier rendez-vous

Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente que cela vous plaise jusqu'ici :D

Quelques semaines étaient passées maintenant depuis que Drago avait confié à Hermione une mission de la plus haute importance. Celle-ci avait accepté, au départ à contre coeur, mais se sentait finalement très impliquée. Elle avait passé toutes ses heures libres à la bibliothèque à essayer de réfléchir à l'histoire que lui avait raconté Drago. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, elle prenait du plaisir à essayer de résoudre cette énigme. C'était comme un nouveau challenge pour elle qui avait toujours soif d'apprendre. Elle n'en avait jamais assez. Elle adorait en savoir toujours plus que tout le monde et que quelqu'un fasse appel à elle montrait que tout le monde pensait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir résoudre des problèmes du genre. Même si, dans ce cas là, la personne qui faisait appel à elle était Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi. Seulement, lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé, il avait tellement l'air désemparé qu'Hermione avait voulu croire en sa sincérité. Elle espérait pouvoir l'aider. Au fond, ses parents lui avaient toujours appris d'accorder le bénéfice du doute aux gens, de leur offrir une deuxième chance, d'essayer de toujours voir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de bon chez quelqu'un qui au premier abord s'avérait être le plus cruel des êtres. Alors oui, Malefoy l'avait plus d'une fois insulté, lui avait plus d'une fois fait beaucoup de mal et de peine, mais elle voulait croire qu'il avait en lui même une infime parcelle de bonté.

Après ces semaines passées à la bibliothèque, elle avait exploré quelques pistes, commençait à avoir quelques idées et elle aurait aimé en parler à Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de parler à Harry et Ron de ce qu'elle faisait, car de toute façon ils n'auraient pas compris sa démarche. Ils avaient bien essayé de la questionner en voyant qu'elle passait de moins en moins de temps avec eux, mais elle trouvait à chaque fois une parade, un mensonge. Elle se refusait à leur dire la vérité. Ils l'auraient empêché de le faire. Ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre au fond.

Le matin d'une nouvelle journée de cours, elle n'attendit pas ses deux acolytes et prit seule la direction de la salle de Sortilèges. Les Gryffondor partageaient ce cours avec les Poufsouffle. Elle passa plus d'une heure à essayer de trouver comment dire à Drago qu'elle souhaitait le voir, sans que personne ne la voit lui parler. Cela éveillerait beaucoup trop de soupçons. Elle décida de profiter du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal de l'après-midi pour demander à Rogue d'être le messager. Elle ignora tout bonnement Drago pendant tout le cours, comme d'habitude, et lui ne cherchait pas non plus à capter son attention. A la fin du cours, elle ramassa ses affaires avant de s'adresser à son professeur :

\- Professeur Rogue ? J'aimerais vous parler s'il vous plaît.

Rogue hocha la tête et attendit que tout le monde ait quitté la salle.

\- Je vous écoute miss Granger.

\- Je ne serai pas longue. Je voudrais juste que vous transmettiez un message à Malefoy. Dîtes-lui que je l'attendrai à la bibliothèque demain, à onze heures. S'il vous plaît.

Le professeur hocha de nouveau la tête avant de lui répondre.

\- Je lui dirai. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes au courant de l'histoire mais je préfère en parler seulement à Malefoy, même si l'idée de travailler avec lui sur un sujet de sa vie personnelle me rebute déjà pas mal. Si lui veut vous en parler, il le fera, mais moi je ne dirai rien.

\- Très bien. Je ferai en sorte de lui dire le plus rapidement possible et il sera là demain, à onze heures.

\- Merci professeur.

Hermione prit sa cape, ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe. Elle était soulagée que son professeur se dévoue pour tenir Malefoy au courant. Elle ne se voyait vraiment pas interpeller Malefoy au milieu du château, au détour d'un couloir. Elle espérait que son professeur fasse ce qu'elle lui avait dit et ainsi elle retrouverait Malefoy à la bibliothèque le lendemain.

Drago, quant à lui, était relativement inquiet depuis ces quelques semaines. Il se tenait informé de l'état de sa mère à Sainte Mangouste et il ne s'améliorait pas. Il ne s'aggravait pas mais restait relativement stable. Lorsqu'il avait l'autorisation de McGonagall il allait passer une après-midi à l'hôpital pour veiller sur elle. Elle était dans une sorte de coma qu'il l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle entendait ce qu'on lui disait. Drago lui racontait donc ses journées à Poudlard en enjolivant un peu les choses. Il prenait soin d'éviter de lui parler de ses relations avec son père mais lui racontait qu'il attendait que Granger lui donne des nouvelles. Cela le rassurait un peu de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un à coeur ouvert. Peut-être qu'il lui disait tout ça parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas et ne le jugerait pas, tout simplement.

Il attendait impatiemment que Granger lui donne des nouvelles. Il essayait tant bien que mal de capter son attention de temps en temps pour percevoir un regard qui lui donnerait une petite information, mais rien. Elle semblait même l'ignorer. Pour lui c'était perdu. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait abandonné ses recherches jusqu'à ce que Rogue l'arrête après un cours, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa salle commune. Le professeur balaya du regard le couloir pour s'assurer que personne n'était suffisamment proche pour les entendre.

\- Miss Granger t'attendra à la bibliothèque demain, à onze heures.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait trouvé une piste, un élément, quelque chose.

\- Elle vous a dit quelque chose de plus ?

\- Non, répondit Rogue en secouant négativement la tête. Je lui ai demandé mais elle n'a pas voulu répondre. Je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas pris la peine de venir me voir pour que je te transmette l'heure et le lieu d'un rendez-vous si elle n'avait rien trouvé.

\- Severus ! Ça n'a rien d'un rendez-vous ! s'offusqua Drago.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu as compris mon idée. Allez, va te reposer avant demain. Je te trouve cerné et particulièrement fatigué. Si tu veux mon avis, connaissant Granger, il faudra que tu sois au maximum de tes capacités demain.

Drago acquiesça et après avoir remercié son professeur alla dans sa salle commune. Il snoba littéralement Goyle et Zabini qui pourtant l'attendaient pour aller dîner. Drago prétexta qu'il n'avait pas faim, ce qui était partiellement vrai et alla s'enfermer dans son dortoir après s'être prélassé une heure sous la douche. Il travailla quelques sortilèges et autres enchantements pour ne pas avoir à le faire durant le week-end et fit semblant de dormir quand ses camarades Serpentard vinrent se coucher. A force de faire semblant de dormir, le sommeil finit par le trouver. Ce fut pour lui une nouvelle nuit agitée. Il remarquait que quand il était très fatigué ou stressé, ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus violents. Et comme il était effectivement inquiet, assez fatigué et angoissé de ce que Granger allait lui dire, sa nuit fut terrible. Il était dans la chambre de sa mère à Sainte Mangouste et il voyait Voldemort y entrer également, suivi de près par Bellatrix et Nagini. Il essayait d'intervenir mais ses pieds étaient comme cloués au sol, il était incapable de faire le moindre pas. Il avait beau hurler, personne ne semblait l'entendre. Il voyait Bellatrix torturer Narcissa, sa propre soeur, en lui infligeant plusieurs fois le sortilège Doloris. Drago criait, hurlait, se mettait à pleurer en voyant sa mère se tordre de douleur sous le sortilège impardonnable mais il semblait ne pas exister aux yeux des autres. C'est le Maître des Ténèbres qui lança un Avada Kedavra fatal à sa mère et qui fit sortir Drago de sa torpeur nocturne. Il était essoufflé, en nage, et Zabini qui venait de se réveiller se tenait debout à côté de son lit.

\- Tu vas bien Drago ? demanda-t-il avec un air plutôt inquiet. Tu bougeais beaucoup en dormant et tu criais. Je me suis inquiété, je voulais te réveiller mais tu t'es réveillé seul en sursaut. Ça va ?

Drago souffla un peu pour reprendre ses esprits. Il se frotta le visage et hocha la tête en regardant Blaise.

\- Ça va, t'inquiètes pas. C'était juste un mauvais rêve.

\- Un cauchemar tu veux dire ? Tu te verrais, t'as une tête à faire peur.

\- Je t'ai demandé ton avis sur ma tête Blaise ? Non. Alors occupe toi d'autre chose s'il te plaît, tu seras gentil.

Il était rarement aimable envers ses amis en règle générale mais après une mauvaise nuit et quand il était d'une humeur massacrante, c'était encore pire.

Il se prépara pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et mentit légèrement à ses camarades qui allaient passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard. « J'ai des devoirs en retard » prétexta-t-il. Il sentit bien que son mensonge sonnait très faux à leurs oreilles mais c'ét ait la meilleure excuse qu'il avait trouvé. Lorsqu'ils partirent tous à Pré-au-Lard, il était presque onze heures. Drago se rendit à la bibliothèque, sachant pertinemment que le temps qu'il arrive, Granger serait déjà là. Effectivement, il la trouva installée à une des tables les plus éloignées de l'entrée. Il vint s'assoir en face d'elle et s'autorisa même à lui adresser un petit sourire en guise de bonjour.

\- Alors Granger, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Tu m'as appelé une fois par mon prénom, tu ne recommenceras pas, c'est ça ? râla-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai fait pour t'amadouer la première fois, même si ça n'a pas fonctionné. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le referai, répondit-il fièrement.

\- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider … dit-elle dans un soupir.

\- Parce que tu ne dis jamais non à une nouvelle occasion d'enrichir ta culture et d'étaler ta connaissance, peut être ?

\- Alors c'est très mal dit mais dans l'idée oui, c'est ça.

\- On ne se fréquente pas mais je finis par te connaître par coeur, Granger. Tu es assez facile à cerner.

\- Tu te trompes Malefoy. Tu ne me connais pas par coeur et tu me connaîtras jamais par coeur. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne te laisserai jamais me connaître. Tu ne le mérites pas.

\- Ah ! Celle-là c'est la meilleure, dit-il en riant. Il faut mériter te connaître ? Ça ne ta va pas de traîner avec Saint Potter. Sa célébrité t'a contaminé, tu as pris la grosse tête Granger.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, offusquée. La grosse tête ? Saint Potter ? Ça y est. Il n'avait pas encore réellement parlé de la vraie raison de leur présence ici et il l'énervait déjà. Elle sentait que la journée allait être très longue.


	8. Chapter 7 : Le dragon

Hey ! Merci pour les reviews d'hier soir, tout s'éclaire petit à petit ici entre nos deux ennemis préférés !  
Breaking news, vu que ma fic est déjà complètement écrite, j'ai décidé de changer de rythme de publication pour passer à un chapitre par jour, oui oui oui. Si tout va bien, je le publierai le matin avant d'aller au travail pour que vous ayez toute la journée pour le lire. Sinon, si je suis prise de court, il sera posté entre midi et deux. Voilà ! Merci encore de me suivre, je vous embrasse fort.

* * *

Hermione prit sa tête dans ses mains et se massa les tempes quelques instants. « Garde ton sang froid Hermione » étaient les mots qu'elle se répétait. Sang froid et courage étaient ce dont elle allait devoir faire preuve pour tenir tout ce temps seule, en face à face avec Drago Malefoy. Après tout, ce sont les qualités d'une Gryffondor, non ? Elle devrait pouvoir s'en sortir face à la perfidie et l'arrogance d'un Serpentard.

Quant à Drago, il attendait impatiemment que Miss-je-sais-tout se décide à lui parler. Il avait plus que hâte de savoir si elle avait trouvé quelque chose de probant et qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre les démarches de sa mère. Il tapotait ses doigts sur la table en attente d'une réaction, il était à deux doigts de la secouer par les épaules ou de lui hurler à la figure, au choix. Il préféra garder son calme, du moins, le plus qu'il pouvait.

\- Bon Granger, on va pas y passer la journée. Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? s'impatienta-t-il.

\- J'ai seulement quelques pistes donc on y risque d'y passer la journée, si. On va en discuter ensemble, débuta-t-elle avant de sortir quelques parchemins griffonnés de-ci de-là. J'ai d'abord essayé de comprendre pourquoi ta mère avait insisté pour que ce soit moi qui t'aide. J'ai cherché ce que je pouvais avoir de différent qui pourrait être un plus et j'ai pensé à mes parents.

\- Tes parents ? la coupa Drago en haussant un sourcil. En quoi tes parents ont un rapport avec ça ?

\- Mes parents sont des moldus, Malefoy, tu le sais, je pense que tu m'as assez pourri la vie avec ça. J'ai donc des connaissances sur les moldus et leur monde que tu n'as pas.

En effet. La principale différence entre elle et lui, et effectivement il l'avait plus d'une fois soulevé pour la faire enrager, c'était le fait qu'elle soit née d'une famille de moldus. Rien que de penser qu'il mettait une partie de sa vie privée entre les mains d'une sang-de-bourbe le répugnait, mais il s'était fait une raison.

\- Ah oui … Bien vu Granger, continue.

\- Donc. J'ai commencé à chercher des choses du côté des moldus, de ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec les constellations et les étoiles et je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Juste que quelques constellations ou étoiles ont des légendes qui en découlent, des histoires de Dieux ou de choses comme ça.

\- Et ça, en quoi ça va nous aider ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Malefoy, je t'ai dit que ce n'étaient que des pistes. Il faut maintenant trouver le rapport à ta famille. En fouillant dans ta mémoire, tu ne vois vraiment pas où il pourrait y avoir un rapport, quelque chose qui coïnciderait ?

\- Ça va faire plus d'un mois que j'y réfléchis. Si j'avais trouvé, je ne t'en aurais pas parlé !

Hermione fronça les sourcils, vraisemblablement agacée par le ton qu'employait Malefoy à son égard.

\- Tu peux arrêter avec ton arrogance s'il te plaît ? Tout ce que tu vas gagner c'est que je vais remballer mes parchemins et arrêter de t'aider !

\- C'est plus fort que moi Granger ! Je fais déjà un effort surhumain pour t'adresser la parole, ne me demande pas non plus d'être poli et courtois.

\- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, Malefoy, je sais que ça serait beaucoup trop te demander. Mais essaie au moins de faire semblant d'apprécier mon aide.

Drago croisa les bras, bougon. Il était à deux doigts de lui dire d'aller se faire voir avec ses constellations et de le laisser seul mais c'était trop risqué. Severus et sa mère lui en voudraient à mort en plus de ça. Il prit une grande inspiration et prit sur lui pour la laisser terminer. De toute façon, elle n'avait apparemment que quelques bribes d'idées, rien de probant. Cette journée n'allait mener à rien, ou pas grand chose, il le sentait.

\- Fais comme si j'avais rien dit. Continue.

\- Comme je te disais, certaines légendes découlent des constellations et la plupart du temps elles sont liées à la mythologie. Par exemple, tu as les constellations des douze signes du zodiaque qui ont des liens avec la mythologie grecque.

\- Les signes du zo… quoi ?

Drago avait l'impression qu'elle parlait chinois et Hermione elle, était amusée par la tête qu'il avait fait. Elle commençait à se heurter aux limites de sa connaissance et les explications allaient prendre plus de temps que prévu.

\- Les signes du zodiaque. Il y en a douze et ils correspondent à la période à laquelle tu es né. Les moldus aiment beaucoup l'astrologie, ça les aide à comprendre des choses sur les humains et les personnalités, mais c'est très abstrait. Tu es né quand, Malefoy ?

\- Le 5 Juin … répondit-il, perplexe. Il avait du mal à suivre le fond de la pensée de la Gryffondor face à lui mais il la laissait bêtement parler.

\- Le 5 Juin, tu appartiens donc à la constellation du Gémeaux. Je vais pas rentrer dans les détails mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Absolument pas mais c'est pas grave, c'est important ?

La naïveté de Drago touchait Hermione. Oui, ça la touchait. Derrière cette assurance et cette arrogance il y avait un jeune homme naïf et perdu dont elle commençait à apercevoir la vraie personnalité. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas si grave. L'essentiel c'est que tu comprennes que certains moldus attachent beaucoup d'importance aux astres, à leur signification et à leur incidence sur les gens. Je pense que c'est dans cette direction que nous devons aller.

\- Tu connais des légendes moldues toi ? questionna Drago

\- Quelques unes mais elles ne vont pas nous aider car elles n'ont aucun rapport de près ou de loin avec ta famille.

Drago voyait s'envoler petit à petit les infimes espoirs de connaître la vérité sur cette histoire. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, les bras croisés sur le torse et il fixait Hermione. En revanche elle, elle ne le regardait pas. Elle feuilletait ses parchemins, surement à la recherche de quelque chose. Drago la fixait encore et commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut être bien fait de faire appel à elle. Si elle lui avait accordé le bénéfice du doute en acceptant, il allait faire de même en l'écoutant. Il n'avait plus son père derrière lui pour lui dire « fais pas ci, fais pas ça » alors il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait réellement. Non pas qu'il voulait copiner avec Granger mais au moins lui faire confiance à ce sujet là.

Il se redressa quand il la vit froncer les sourcils, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. Il rapprocha son banc de la table et attendit qu'elle se décide à parler.

\- Tu as des liens de parenté avec les Black, non ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux pour finalement le regarder, regard brun sur regard gris.

\- Oui. Ma mère était une Black avant de se marier à mon père. C'est la soeur de Bellatrix qui est née Black.

Le regard d'Hermione s'illumina, comme si elle venait de trouver réponse à toutes ses questions.

\- Harry m'avait dit qu'en étudiant l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black qui est au … enfin quelque part, il avait remarqué que beaucoup de membres de cette famille avaient des noms qui ressemblaient à des étoiles. Par exemple son parrain, Sirius. Sirius c'est l'étoile du chien, l'étoile la plus brillante dans la constellation du Grand Chien.

A cet instant, le cerveau de Drago se mit à fonctionner à une vitesse incroyable. Des souvenirs d'enfance lui revenaient maintenant. Il entendait sa mère lui parler d'étoiles, en effet. Il regarda Hermione qui l'avait laissé réfléchir seul.

\- Oui … Ça me dit quelque chose. Il me semble que quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'avait expliqué pourquoi elle m'avait appelé Drago mais je ne m'en souviens pas.

\- On va y réfléchir ensemble.

Drago changea de place. Il contourna la table pour venir s'assoir à côté d'Hermione. Il avait agit spontanément, et lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard interrogateur comme pour lui demander une explication sur ce qu'il venait de faire, il lui répondit simplement « Question de facilité, Granger » avec un clin d'oeil.

Elle chercha et trouva rapidement le parchemin sur lequel elle avait inscrit ce qui concernait Drago. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil rapidement pour voir ce qu'elle avait écrit mais il ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qu'elle avait griffonné. Il était seulement parvenu à distinguer les mots Drago, serpent, dragon, famille et constellation. Autant dire rien de bien intéressant. Elle attrapa un livre dans l'allée derrière elle et revint s'assoir. Elle avait pris un livre d'étude des moldus qu'elle feuilleta jusqu'à un chapitre sur les astres.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une étoile ou quelque chose dans cet esprit là qui pourrait avoir un lien avec ton prénom. Cela nous aidera peut être à comprendre le reste.

Elle passa le livre à Drago qui commença à le lire en diagonale. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose de ce qu'il lisait. L'étude des moldus le passionnait autant qu'un match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

\- Il y a beaucoup de légendes qui s'apparentent à des animaux, non ? demanda-t-il en feuilletant toujours les pages.

\- Quelques unes oui, c'est assez récurrent. Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas. Drago ça ressemble au dragon, non ?

Hermione se pencha un peu sur lui pour voir ce qu'il regardait. Sentir Granger aussi proche de lui, son souffle aussi proche du sien, donnait à Drago des sueurs. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Drago ? C'est Granger ! » se répétait-il. Oui, mais toute Granger qu'elle était, c'était une jeune femme plutôt charmante, penchée sur son épaule, avec son parfum qui se mélangeait au sien. À dix-sept ans, avec les hormones en ébullition et avec son caractère avec les femmes, cela ne pouvait lui faire que cet effet là. De plus, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il n'avait pas eu une femme aussi proche de lui, hormis sa mère et Pansy Parkinson. Les sueurs que lui provoquait cette proximité étaient donc logiques. Il espérait seulement que Granger ne s'en soit pas rendue compte sinon il était bon pour un interrogatoire. Ou pire, une humiliation. Il sortit de sa rêverie d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Effectivement, c'est bien vu, ça ressemble au dragon …

Elle chercha la page assimilée au dragon et commença à la lire. Le livre en expliquait la forme, son positionnement dans la galaxie, qu'elle était allongée et qu'elle prenait naissance entre la Grande Ourse et la Petite Ourse. Hermione lisait tout à voix haute, jusqu'à ce Drago se redresse d'un bond en lançant un « C'est ça ! » tonitruant. Hermione sursauta.

\- Ça me revient maintenant ! La constellation du Dragon, elle m'en parlait souvent quand j'étais petit. Elle me racontait l'histoire des quatre étoiles les plus brillantes, d'un dragon qui gardait un jardin, quelque chose comme ça.

Hermione ne put retenir un sourire. En réfléchissant ensemble ils arrivaient à se mettre d'accord et à obtenir des résultats assez concluants. Quelques souvenirs s'étaient réveillés chez Malefoy. Ils allaient pouvoir allier ses recherches et ses souvenirs pour arriver à quelque chose de concluant et elle en était plutôt heureuse et fière.


	9. Chapter 8 : La prophétie du Dragon

Drago et Hermione étaient concentrés, ensemble, depuis presque une heure sur tout ce qu'ils découvraient petit à petit. Alors qu'il écrivait quelques mots au hasard et autres phrases sur un des parchemins de la Gryffondor, Drago entendit une voix qu'il connaissait par coeur depuis sept ans :

\- D… Drago ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches avec Granger ?!

Pansy. N'était-elle pas censée être à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres ?  
Drago avait brusquement levé les yeux pour croiser le regard noir de Pansy. Elle les fixait tour à tour avec un air ahuri, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce que son « petit blondinet chéri » faisait ainsi accolé à Granger. Drago ne mit pas plus d'une seconde pour vivement se décaler sur le banc, afin de mettre une distance entre lui et la Gryffondor qui lui servait d'ennemie jusqu'à il y a une ou deux heures en arrière. Il ne fallait pas que Pansy sache, et répète à qui veut bien l'entendre, qu'il parlait de façon civilisée avec Hermione Granger.

\- Je … Enfin elle … terminait pour moi le devoir que Rogue nous a donné. Je venais le chercher.

À en croire les sourcils froncés de la Serpentard, elle n'avait pas l'air de croire à son mensonge. Et à vrai dire, lui non plus n'y aurait pas cru tellement c'était peu crédible. « Réfléchis Drago, fais un peu fonctionner ton cerveau ! ».

\- Tiens Malefoy, lança Hermione en lui tendant un parchemin, le brouillon de leur retenue d'il y a quelques semaines, qu'elle avait apparemment conservé.

Il n'en revenait pas. Granger venait de le sortir de son mensonge, ou du moins de le rendre un peu plus vrai aux yeux de Pansy. Il la remercia du regard en rangeant le parchemin dans son sac.

\- Et ne t'avises plus de te remettre en travers de mon chemin avec tes deux acolytes sinon tu devras te farcir à nouveau mes devoirs, Granger, ajouta-t-il avec un ton insistant assez menaçant.

Hermione baissa les yeux. Elle était quand même déçue que Drago n'assume pas d'avoir eu besoin d'elle ainsi mais elle n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Elle savait très bien qu'il allait se défiler devant son amie et ne pas assumer qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, main dans la main. Drago laissa ses parchemins à Hermione, mit sa cape sur son dos et suivit Pansy hors de la bibliothèque. Cette saleté de Parkinson avait coupé court à leurs recherches et ils allaient devoir trouver un autre moment pour se voir et continuer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris.

\- Tu as donné tes devoirs à Granger ? C'est bien la première fois que tu fais ça.

\- C'est eux qui ont commencé à me prendre la tête, précisa Drago alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Granger a surenchéri alors que Potter et Weasley étaient partis. Je lui ai dit que si elle ne voulait pas que j'en parle à mon père, elle allait devoir faire mon devoir. Ça a du lui faire peur.

Il espérait que ses explications allaient suffire à Pansy et qu'elle allait arrêter de lui poser des questions. Il ne tenait pas à rentrer dans les détails et se perdre dans son propre mensonge.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu leur fais peur, Drago.

Drago ne répondit pas, bien qu'elle insistait lourdement. Il lui ordonna rapidement de se taire, ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste. Elle lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle avait finalement décidé de ne pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres car elle se sentait fatiguée. Ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour déjeuner avec les Serpentard qui étaient restés au château.

Drago ne mangea pas grand chose, il était beaucoup trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait découvert avec Granger. Il ressassait leurs découvertes et essayait de se remémorer des souvenirs d'enfance. Seulement, des souvenirs d'enfance il n'en avait que très peu. S'il avait eu dans son enfance une éducation stricte et privilégiée selon les dires de ses parents, il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs heureux. Les seuls moments heureux de son enfance dont il se souvenait, c'était quand sa mère déposait un baiser sur son front avant qu'il s'endorme. Pas d'histoire, pas de « Je t'aime, fais de beaux rêves » mais seulement un baiser sur le front. Ce n'étaient pas les baisers les plus tendres dont un enfant aurait pu rêver de la part de sa mère, mais c'étaient les seuls gestes d'affection auxquels il avait droit. Et venant de sa mère seulement car pour que son père ait un geste tendre envers lui, il fallait se lever de bonne heure. C'était donc très compliqué pour lui de se remémorer des choses que sa mère aurait pu lui confier. Pourtant, maintenant il se souvenait distinctement que sa mère lui avait expliqué pourquoi ils avaient choisi de l'appeler Drago, mais il ne se souvenait de rien de plus. Il prit alors la décision d'aller voir sa mère à Sainte Mangouste, en espérant qu'elle soit en état de lui parler. De plus, cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite alors il était temps qu'il fasse le déplacement.

Il profita que sa bande de suiveurs, hormis Pansy qu'il avait réussi à semer au détour d'un couloir, soit absente pour aller demander l'autorisation à McGonagall d'aller voir sa mère.

Une fois à Sainte Mangouste, il marcha lentement vers la chambre de sa mère. Il sentait les regards des médicomages et autres membres du personnel se poser sur lui. Lorsqu'il essayait de croiser le regard de l'un d'eux, l'intéressé détournait le regard pour regarder ailleurs. Drago ne comprenait pas ces regards fuyants. Il avait l'habitude que les gens ne le regardent pas dans les yeux, car la plupart du temps il était avec son père et ce dernier imposait le respect et terrorisait quiconque croisait son chemin. Il savait qu'il faisait peur à certains élèves de Poudlard, notamment aux premières années qu'il s'amusait bien évidemment à terrifier régulièrement, mais là ce n'était pas la peur qu'il voyait dans les yeux des médicomages. Plutôt de l'inquiétude. Il les entendait marmonner sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Lorsqu'une fois arrivé à la hauteur de la chambre de sa mère, il vit quelqu'un qui gardait la porte, il commença à comprendre les regards insistants et les messes basses du personnel de l'hôpital.

Warren. Il reconnut devant la porte ce mangemort nommé Warren Butler. Il l'avait plusieurs fois aperçu au Manoir Malefoy lors de réunions avec le Maître, ou lors de missions spéciales avec son père. Warren était grand, assez costaud, un vrai garde du corps. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés très courts et des yeux noirs perçants qui lui donnaient un air très dur. Drago avait toujours été impressionné par ce grand gaillard à qui il avait adressé la parole que très peu de fois. Il avait une voix grave, rocailleuse et quand il parlait Drago avait l'impression qu'il faisait trembler les murs. Il se demandait vraiment pourquoi il gardait la porte de sa mère comme un dragon aurait protégé une porte de Gringotts. Drago bomba le torse avec un air fier, le regard haut, le visage fermé, sur de lui. Il s'avança et lorsqu'il voulut mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte, Warren se décala pour lui barrer le chemin. Drago garda son sang froid et leva les yeux pour regarder l'homme qui était bien plus grand que lui. Il devait même être plus grand que son père.

\- Laisse moi entrer Warren, demanda Drago d'une voix assurée, sans ciller, sans perdre la face. Je dois voir ma mère.

Warren secoua la tête négativement et croisa ses bras sur son torse, ce qui fit ressortir ses biceps relativement musclés. « Ne te le mets pas à dos celui-là Drago, parce que s'il te frappe il t'envoie à l'autre bout du monde ».

\- J'ai des ordres. Tu n'entres pas.

\- Je n'entre pas ? Je vais me gêner. Ma mère est allongée dans cette chambre, à moitié consciente et je dois lui parler. Alors tu te pousses et tu me laisses entrer. Sinon mon père en entendra parler !

\- C'est justement ton père qui m'a donné l'ordre de ne pas te laisser entrer, lâcha Warren en plantant son regard noir dans celui gris de Drago.

Drago tomba des nues. Son père venait de lui barrer volontairement l'accès à la chambre de sa mère. Il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre et se serrer dans sa poitrine, comme s'il était coincé dans un étau. Son propre père l'empêchait de voir sa mère, mais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il lui avait tourné le dos ? Peut-être était-ce une punition ? Et si mère était dans un état tellement lamentable qu'il refusait qu'il la voit ? Non, au contraire, son père se serait fait un plaisir de lui mettre le visage meurtri de sa mère devant les yeux en lui disant que tout était de sa faute. Seulement Drago devait réellement voir sa mère, ses recherches avec Granger en dépendaient. Il prit son plus bel air fataliste et tourna les talons de façon à faire croire à Warren qu'il quittait les lieux. Il se cacha derrière une cloison de façon à voir sans être vu. Il guettait le moment où Warren allait détourner le regard. Sa roublardise de Serpentard refaisait surface et il fallait qu'il s'avoue qu'il adorait ça. Depuis le début de l'année il n'avait eu que très peu d'occasions de martyriser quelques Gryffondor de première année alors il prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de détourner l'attention de ce gorille qui gardait la porte. De toute façon il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de mal à le piéger. Les mangemorts sont certes vils, cruels et sans coeur, mais ils ne sont pas très intelligents ni malins. Et ce Warren en plus était probablement le plus idiot de tous. Il servait seulement de garde du corps et n'était qu'une machine à tuer.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant que Warren se laisse distraire. Drago ne put retenir un léger ricanement quand il le vit se retourner sur une infirmière plutôt mignonne et la suivre sur quelques mètres, pensant certainement pouvoir obtenir un rendez-vous. Drago avança sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère et y entra doucement. Il eut un nouveau coup au coeur en la voyant allongée ainsi mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait le visage moins fatigué que la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Il vint s'assoir au bord de son lit et prit sa main entre les siennes.

\- Maman … Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je vais continuer à te parler. J'aimerais que tu sois réveillée, que tu puisses me répondre, parce que j'ai beaucoup de questions. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai demandé à Grang… Hermione, de m'aider et ça a fini par porter ses fruits. On a trouvé quelques choses mais on ne comprend pas tout.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de sa mère. S'il ne connaissait pas la situation, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était simplement en train de dormir. La seule chose qui trahissait la situation c'était les marques qu'elle avait encore sur le visage. Il se reprit et continua à lui raconter son histoire :

\- Elle m'a dit que chez les Black, beaucoup de personnes avaient des prénoms qui se rapportaient à des étoiles ou des constellations, comme Sirius Black, Regulus ou encore Bellatrix. Je me suis souvenu que quand j'étais petit tu m'avais expliqué pourquoi vous m'aviez appelé Drago, mais je ne m'en souviens pas …

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il lui semblait avoir senti la main de sa mère bouger dans les siennes. Il regarda sa main puis leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Maman ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Drago … articula péniblement Narcissa avec une voix faible.

\- Ne te fatigue pas maman, ce n'est pas la peine, répondit-il alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Il faut que tu saches, Drago.

\- Que je sache quoi ?

\- La constellation du dragon, ton prénom vient de là. Il y a une prophétie qui en découle, Hermione Granger est impliquée également. Pendant les vacances de Noël, il faut que tu ailles au Manoir. Au grenier, il y a des grimoires qui vous aideront à tout comprendre.

\- Une prophétie ? Un grimoire au Manoir ? Granger ? Maman mais cesse de me faire des mystères, dis moi réellement dans quoi je suis impliqué bon sang ! … Maman ?

Drago tapota la joue de sa mère qui avait de nouveau sombré dans son coma. Il était concerné par une prophétie qui impliquait également sa pire ennemie. Et par dessus le marché, pour tout comprendre il fallait qu'il se rende au Manoir Malefoy pendant les vacances de Noël, avec elle. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ?

Il était rentré à Poudlard en fin de journée, non sans avoir été gratifié d'un coup de poing au visage par Warren quand le colosse eut compris qu'il était entré dans son dos. Une fois à l'école il était allé faire soigner son arcade par madame Pomfresh et avait inventé un rapide mensonge pour ne pas avoir à dire la vérité sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il ne comptait pas aller manger ce soir. Alors sur le chemin de sa salle commune il fit fonctionner son cerveau aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait pour mettre de l'ordre dans ce que sa mère lui avait dit. « La constellation du dragon, ton prénom vient de là. Il y a une prophétie qui en découle, Hermione Granger est impliquée également. Pendant les vacances de Noël, il faut que tu ailles au Manoir. Au grenier, il y a des grimoires qui vous aideront à tout comprendre ». Il n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps car c'était suffisamment clair. Sa mère voulait qu'il aille au Manoir Malefoy pendant les vacances de Noël, qui plus est avec Granger, pour mettre un point final à toute cette histoire. Le prix à payer était quand même lourd. Passer ses vacances avec Granger. L'idée le répugnait et de toute façon, elle allait catégoriquement refuser de l'accompagner donc le sort était scellé. Il irait quand même, seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour s'en sortir de toute manière. Même s'il fallait l'avouer, elle lui avait été très utile plus tôt dans la journée et il avait très rapidement toléré sa présence. Après tout, elle l'agaçait et les raisons sont nombreuses et connues de tous, mais elle ne lui avait rien fait pour qu'il lui en veuille à ce point. « Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Drago ? » murmurait une petite voix en lui. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, oui. Il détestait Granger car son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait détester les personnes qui n'étaient pas de sang pur comme eux, mais il ne s'était jamais forgé son propre avis là-dessus. Et comme depuis le début de l'année sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant en matière de décision, il était temps qu'il se débrouille comme un grand et qu'il se fasse son propre avis sur les gens, non ? Après tout, il fréquentait des sangs mêlés, pourquoi pas des sang-de-bourbe ? Il s'imaginait la tête que ferait son père s'il savait qu'il changeait d'avis sur les sang-de-bourde. Et il faut dire que cela ne lui déplaisait pas depuis quelques mois de mettre son père en rogne.

Il passa sa fin de journée et sa soirée seul dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Il supportait de moins en moins la compagnie de ses camarades. La voix de Zabini l'agaçait, le rire de Goyle lui sortait par les yeux, les regards insistants et les sourires niais de Pansy lui donnaient la nausée.  
Après avoir pris une longue douche chaude, il alla se coucher le premier, prétextant une migraine affreuse. Il avait juste envie de s'endormir sereinement pour une fois, sans avoir des dizaines de pensées différentes qui lui traversent l'esprit.


	10. Chapter 9 : Sans moi

Merci encore pour vous reviews ! Je suis ravie que tout ça vous plaise, vraiment. A la fin de ce chapitre, vous découvrirez pourquoi j'ai appelé ma fic "Tu es venue" ... Quel suspens lol. Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, et à demain !

* * *

Des voix s'échappaient d'une pièce devant lui, des cris de celle à sa gauche et de la musique de celle à sa droite. Il avait beau essayer d'ouvrir les portes, elles restaient fermées à clé et ne cédaient sous aucun sort. Il en avait pourtant essayé plusieurs, à vrai dire, tous ceux qu'il connaissait, mais rien à faire, les portes restaient closes. Les voix provenant de la pièce devant lui semblaient être deux voix masculines. Ils établissaient un plan, mais il ne parvenait pas à en entendre le sujet exact. Les cris à sa gauche quant à eux étaient plutôt féminins. Les deux femmes se disputaient. Enfin la musique à sa droite était douce. S'il n'était pas dans la situation dans laquelle il était, il aurait pu se laisser bercer par celle mélodie.

\- N'aies pas peur mon grand … siffla une voix dans son dos. Je sais que tu m'as tourné le dos mais je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre maintenant il faut m'écouter.

Il se retourna brusquement, collant son dos à la porte derrière lui. Son Maître était là. Il semblait s'avancer vers lui en glissant sur le sol. Sa baguette était pointée vers lui. Il sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il essaya de ne bafouiller sous l'effet de la peur malgré son souffle saccadé :

\- Je vous en supplie. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne lui faîtes pas de mal. Elle n'a rien demandé à personne.

Son Maître lâcha un rire tonitruant qui avait du s'entendre à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Mon cher Drago. Elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle mérite … Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu être faible à ce point.

\- Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse, ni une trahison, j'ai simplement ouvert les yeux !

\- C'est offensant ce que tu me dis là, Drago.

Le jeune homme blond tomba à genoux et leva des yeux suppliants vers son Maître.

\- Torturez-moi. Blessez-moi. Tuez-moi. Prenez mon âme ou tout ce que vous voulez mais pour l'amour de Dieu ne la touchez pas.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_

Au réveil, Drago ne se souvenait quasiment pas de son rêve. Il avait quelques images, quelques flashbacks mais pas suffisamment clairs pour qu'il arrive à y donner un sens. Heureusement car cela aurait rajouté d'autres questions aux dizaines qu'il se posait déjà.

C'était à une semaine des vacances de Noël. Depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Granger à la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la revoir. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas énormément cherché à la voir non plus. Il attendait juste le dernier moment pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait venir passer Noël avec lui au Manoir. Lorsqu'il la croisa, seule, dans la cour intérieure du château, il pensa à une aubaine. Elle n'avait pas Potter et le rouquin qui la suivaient comme deux toutous, c'était le moment opportun.

\- Granger ? lâcha-t-il alors qu'elle était dos à lui.

Elle se retourna, surprise qu'il lui adresse ainsi la parole.

\- Tiens, Malefoy. Tu te souviens que j'existe ?

\- Excuse moi … grommela-t-il en regardant le bout de ses chaussures. J'ai eu la tête ailleurs.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Drago ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps avant de tout lancer d'une traite.

\- J'ai pu parler à ma mère. Elle m'a dit beaucoup de choses. Elle veut que j'aille chez moi, au Manoir, pendant les vacances pour chercher des réponses dans un grimoire, et il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

Hermione ne put retenir un rire. Malefoy lui proposait de passer les vacances de Noël avec lui au Manoir Malefoy ? Il avait perdu la tête. Cette proposition lui semblait tellement improbable qu'elle crut à une blague.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours. Écoute, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes bêtises.

\- Ce ne sont pas des bêtises Granger ! J'ai réellement envie d'enfin comprendre toutes les énigmes de ma mère et aller regarder dans ces grimoires est la seule solution. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Malefoy. Je t'ai donné quelques pistes maintenant je pense que tu dois te débrouiller seul. J'aimerais t'aider mais je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Après tout ce que tu m'as dit en sept ans, tout ce que tu m'as fait, les brimades, les insultes, les coups bas, à moi, à Harry ou à Ron, c'est impossible pour moi de te faire confiance et de t'aider. Excuse-moi.

Elle lui lança un regard sincèrement désolé avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à l'intérieur du château. Défaitiste, Drago s'assit sur un banc. Après tout, il ne pouvait que comprendre la réaction de la Gryffondor. À sa place il ne se ferait absolument pas confiance avec la réputation qu'il s'était soigneusement forgé. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il allait quand même se rendre au Manoir pour ces vacances, même si c'était seul, et mettrait un point final à cette histoire.

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque. La proposition de Malefoy tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle était pourtant certaine de ne pas vouloir l'aider, mais lorsqu'elle s'affirmait à elle même ne pas vouloir le faire, elle revoyait son regard gris plein d'espoir à la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt. Ce regard gris d'habitude si froid, si arrogant, elle l'avait découvert d'une manière différente. Ce regard avait changé et ce n'était pas la seule chose. Elle l'avait également découvert investi dans quelque chose et souriant. Le fait de le voir sourire était quelque chose de nouveau pour Hermione qui l'avait plus souvent vu avec un visage terne et assez inexpressif. Il fallait qu'elle s'avoue que de voir ce sourire et ce regard illuminé l'avait amené à penser que finalement, au fond de lui, Drago Malefoy était peut être quelqu'un de bien.

Inconsciemment, elle avait dévié ses pas vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle n'avait plus envie de travailler. Dans le canapé de la salle commune, elle trouva Harry et Ron qui discutaient Quidditch.

\- Hermione ? Tu ne devais pas aller travailler à la bibliothèque ? demanda Harry en voyant son amie arriver.

\- Si … Si je devais mais j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Tu as changé d'avis ? lança Ron en riant. Normalement tu dis toujours oui à un peu de travail.

\- Et bien si, Ron, j'ai changé d'avis je n'avais plus envie de travailler.

Elle vint s'assoir sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé. Ses deux amis lui racontaient leur dernière mésaventure sur le terrain de Quidditch lors de leur entraînement mais Hermione n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Son cerveau était majoritairement préoccupé par Malefoy et sa proposition. « Depuis quand tu penses si souvent à lui ? » questionna son subconscient. Malheureusement, elle pensait trop souvent à lui depuis leur entrevue à la bibliothèque.

\- Hermione ? Hermione ! Tu ne nous écoutes absolument pas en fait ? bouda Ron.

\- Hein ? Si … Bien sûr que je vous écoute.

Sous les regards de ses meilleurs amis, elle fut bien obligée de craquer. Elle soupira.

\- Effectivement non, je ne vous écoutais pas. Je pensais à autre chose.

\- Et à quoi, je te prie ? demanda Ron. Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important qu'Harry qui se vautre de son balai à cause d'un souafle ?

Les deux amis se mirent à rire et Hermione feint un rire qui n'avait pas l'air très convaincant puisque Ron insista pour savoir ce qui la préoccupait autant. Elle s'assit en tailleur dans le fauteuil, légèrement recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire la vérité, ils ne comprendraient pas. Si elle avait toujours été éduquée de façon à essayer de voir le bien en chaque être humain, ce n'était pas le cas d'Harry et Ron. Ils allaient avoir bien du mal à comprendre qu'elle puisse voir une once de bien chez Malefoy, bien qu'elle était sure que quelque part enfouie au fond de lui, se cachait une parcelle de bonté et de gentillesse.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Je pensais au dernier cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai beaucoup de mal avec les méthodes de Rogue, pas vous ?

Son mensonge n'était pas très crédible. Ses amis n'avaient pas l'air de la croire mais comme ils étaient toujours les premiers volontaires pour critiquer et dire du mal de leur professeur, ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin. Pendant près d'une heure, ils prirent tous les trois un malin plaisir à critiquer les manières de Rogue, et Rogue lui-même, jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure d'aller dîner. Hermione ne mangea pas trop, contrairement à Ron qui ne changeait jamais ses habitudes en matière de nourriture. Elle pensait encore et toujours à Malefoy, mais finit par prendre une décision ferme et définitive : elle ne l'accompagnerait pas. Elle passerait ses vacances de Noël à Londres, avec ses parents et son chat.

Drago comptait les jours jusqu'au départ en vacances. Il trépignait d'impatience de quitter enfin Poudlard, ne serait-ce que pour deux semaines. Deux semaines où il serait seul au Manoir, où il pourrait faire de la magie comme bon lui semble et où, entre deux sorts, il chercherait dans les grimoires familiaux des réponses à ses questions.

Il avait décidé de quitter Poudlard le samedi matin tôt, par le Poudlard Express comme tous les autres élèves. Le trajet jusqu'à Londres durant approximativement sept heures, il profiterait de ce temps pour avancer un peu dans les recherches entamées avec Granger. De toute façon, ni Zabini, ni Goyle, ni Parkinson n'avaient décidé de passer leurs vacances dans leur famille, il serait donc seul dans son compartiment pour réfléchir.

Il prépara sa malle, son hibou et rejoint le quai du train. Il regardait un à un les élèves sur ce quai, constatant que finalement, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à rentrer à Londres pour Noël. Enfin Noël, pour ce qu'il comptait fêter Noël … Pour lui, ces vacances étaient surtout l'occasion de déconnecter de cette maudite école pendant deux semaines.

Les portes du train s'ouvrirent, il posa un pied sur le marche-pied et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le train, il sentit un main se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers la personne qui le stoppait ainsi.  
Granger, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle avait finalement décidé de l'accompagner ?

\- Tu es venue ? demanda-t-il alors que petit à petit, sa bouche s'étirait en un sourire assez convaincant.

\- Et je vais certainement le regretter alors monte dans ce train avant que je ne change d'avis.


	11. Chapter 10 : Changement de programme

Nouveau chapitre avec l'arrivée d'un invité surprise ... A demain ! ;-)

* * *

Drago ne demanda pas son reste et s'empressa de monter dans le train. « Drago, c'est quoi ce coeur qui s'emballe ? » C'est vrai ça, pourquoi son coeur s'emballait-il ainsi depuis qu'il avait vu Granger sur le quai de la gare, avec la lumière d'un soleil matinal qui éclairait ses boucles châtains ? Et depuis quand trouvait-il Granger rayonnante avec le soleil dans les cheveux ? Qu'importe. Elle était là et elle allait l'aider. Il la laissa entrer dans un compartiment et y entra quelques minutes plus tard. La trouver rayonnante était une chose. Laisser les autres les voir entrer dans le même compartiment en était une autre. Une fois dans son compartiment, la première chose qu'il fit fut de baisser tous les stores pour que personne ne regarde à l'intérieur. La seconde, fut de lancer un sort afin de verrouiller la porte et que personne ne puisse s'introduire. Il laissa Hermione s'installer où elle le voulait et il s'assit sur la banquette d'en face après avoir rangé sa malle en hauteur et posé la cage de son hibou là où il pouvait.

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter de venir avec toi, commença Hermione en rangeant elle aussi sa malle à côté de celle de Drago.

\- Tu as aussi envie de mettre un point final à cette histoire et en connaître l'issue ? répondit le Serpentard

\- Probablement. Il faut dire que tu as grandement éveillé ma curiosité pour que j'accepte de venir passer deux semaines avec toi.

\- D'ailleurs, Potter et Weasley le savent ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu penses bien qu'ils ne m'auraient pas laissé faire. Je leur ai dit que j'allais passer mes vacances en famille finalement.

\- Bien vu, c'est crédible.

\- Et toi, qu'as tu dit à tes acolytes ?

\- Rien. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce que je fais de ma vie.

Un silence de quelques minutes s'installa. Silence durant lequel Drago se demandait si la scène qui se déroulait était réelle. Il était dans le même compartiment de train qu'Hermione Granger, et cette dernière venait passer ses deux semaines de vacances avec lui. Cela sonnait plutôt faux.

\- Granger. Est-ce qu'un jour tu me diras réellement pourquoi tu t'es décidée à venir alors que tu avais l'air plutôt sûre du contraire il y a une semaine ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas, non.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui révéler le pourquoi du comment de ce changement de décision. En réalité, si elle était là, c'était à cause, ou grâce, à Rogue.

 **FLASHBACK**.

\- Miss Granger ? Restez je vous prie.

Hermione qui allait quitter la salle de classe se tourna vers son professeur qui lui demandait de rester un peu plus. Elle reposa ses affaires sur sa table et attendit qu'il prenne la parole. Il ferma la porte de sa salle d'un geste rapide de sa baguette et reporta son attention sur son élève.

\- Vous devez passer vos vacances avec Drago, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Hermione resta clouée sur place. De quoi se mêlait-il celui là ? Question de vie ou de mort ?

\- J'ai peur de mal comprendre, professeur. Vous m'obligez à passer mes vacances avec la personne qui m'horripile le plus dans cette école, voire sur Terre ? Et puis comment êtes-vous au courant ?

\- Le fait est que je suis au courant, miss Granger, voilà tout. Je ne vous oblige pas à passer vos vacances avec lui, je ne vous mets pas ma baguette sous la gorge. Sachez seulement que ce qu'il se passe en ce moment pour Drago, avec sa famille et cette prophétie, est très important. Je dirai même non négligeable. Il ne pourra pas se débrouiller seul. Il a besoin de vous et vous êtes plus que jamais impliquée dans cette histoire.

\- C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, professeur. En quoi suis-je impliquée ?

\- Je ne le sais pas exactement, Drago non plus. Mais sachez que trois vies sont en jeu. La sienne, celle de sa mère et la vôtre. Si j'étais vous, je ne prendrai pas cela à la légère.

Les mots de son professeur lui firent froid dans le dos. Sa vie était en jeu dans cette histoire ? Par Merlin mais elle aurait mieux fait de ne jamais croiser la route de Malefoy si le destin était tel. Rogue comprit l'embarras et la peur de la jeune femme. Il la laissa retrouver ses esprits avant de continuer.

\- Maintenant, faîtes ce que vous voulez. Mais c'est très important. Vous pouvez disposer.

Hermione ne tarda pas à prendre toutes ses affaires et à sortir de la salle à la hâte. Elle courrait presque dans le couloir, malgré les remontrances de Rusard, pour arriver à sa salle commune, essoufflée. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait accompagner Malefoy.

Hermione regardait Drago qui s'était endormi alors qu'il leur restait environ deux heures de trajet. Il était à moitié allongé sur sa banquette, la tête posée sur l'accoudoir qui était surmonté de sa cape pour que ce soit plus confortable. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient quelque peu devant le visage et il affichait une mine plutôt sereine. Elle voyait son torse se soulever doucement sous le rythme de sa respiration. Il avait l'air de dormir profondément et d'un sommeil apaisant. Elle devait s'avouer que le voir si paisible lui faisait presque oublier qui il était. Elle ne confirmait jamais lorsque des amies à elle en parlait mais oui, comme tout le monde le disait, Drago était probablement l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard. Si plus jeune il avait ce visage de jeune premier, lisse, avec ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, l'adolescence était passée par là et avait donné un coup de fouet à l'apparence du jeune homme. Il avait nettement grandi et devait faire désormais une dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle. Il gardait sa peau très pâle, qui en temps normal donnerait un air malade à n'importe qui, mais associée à ses cheveux très blonds lui donnaient un air assez enfantin. Il avait le visage marqué et les yeux cernés, certainement à cause de ce qui lui arrivait. Ses yeux, d'ailleurs. Elle ne les voyait pas à ce moment précis mais elle se les imaginait parfaitement. Ses yeux d'un bleu très clair qui prenaient la plupart du temps une teinte gris acier faisaient une grande partie du charme de Drago. Force était de constater qu'il avait de très beaux yeux qui lui donnaient un regard assez particulier et intense. « Mais enfin Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il te prend de l'analyser comme ça ? ». Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle l'observait dormir et que ses pensées divaguaient. Personne n'était au courant de ce qu'elle pensait. Heureusement d'ailleurs. S'il venait à le savoir, il ne perdrait pas une seule seconde pour se moquer d'elle.

Drago avait donc fini par s'endormir, épuisé par les nuits courtes qu'il passait depuis la rentrée à cause de ses cauchemars à répétition. Ce n'était qu'une petite sieste mais elle suffirait à lui donner un semblant d'énergie jusqu'à ce soir. Car d'après lui, de l'énergie il allait lui en falloir pour supporter Miss-je-sais-tout pendant deux semaines. Il s'était endormi alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment ils allaient se tolérer pendant ces vacances. Première étape, oui, la tolérance. Après viendra l'acceptation mais d'abord, apprendre à tolérer la présence de l'autre. Il avait pu le faire durant une séance de travail à la bibliothèque, il en serait capable pour quinze petits jours, non ? « C'est pas comme si tu avais à passer tes vacances avec un laideron en plus » murmurait la petite voix dans sa tête. Certes. Ce n'était pas Pansy. L'adolescence avait frappé Granger de plein fouet. Adieu la touffe de cheveux brune mal coiffée et bonjour aux jolies boucles châtains qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Adieu la frange qui cachait ses yeux et bonjour au regard brun qui ne cessait de rencontrer son regard gris. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui mais disposait désormais d'un corps de jeune femme, et non plus de petite fille, qu'il se plaisait à regarder, avec quelques formes bien placées. Enfin, il s'était endormi et par chance, ses pensées n'avaient pas divagué encore plus.

Il se réveilla au coup de frein du train lorsqu'il arriva en gare. Grognon car il n'aimait pas être réveillé brusquement, il rangea sa cape dans sa malle et mit simplement une veste. Granger avait certainement du comprendre qu'il était mal réveillé car elle ne lui adressait pas la parole. Il allait sortir quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui emboîtait pas le pas.

\- Granger ?

Aucune réponse. Il se tourna et la vit endormie, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Elle n'avait pas senti qu'ils étaient arrivés. La laisser dormir là était tentant, mais il se ravisa. Il s'approcha, déposa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour la secouer légèrement.

\- Granger … Hey Granger, réveille toi. Nous sommes arrivés.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle était attendrissante avec cet air endormi.

\- Oh … Désolée. J'arrive.

Elle rangea également ses affaires dans sa malle avant de sortir du compartiment quelques minutes après Drago. Elle resta éloignée de lui jusqu'à ce que le quai soit vide.

\- Bien. On va transplaner jusqu'au Manoir. Prête ?

Hermione eut à peine le temps de réagir que Drago avait déjà disparu. Elle était tentée par le fait de s'enfuir en courant et de le laisser tout seul au Manoir des Malefoy. Il y réfléchit à deux fois avant de soupirer et de se parler à elle-même.

\- Allez Hermione. Ça ne peut pas être si horrible .. Courage.

Elle se focalisa sur le lieu à atteindre et transplana.

Elle découvrit petit à petit le domaine de la famille de Drago. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux au bout d'un long chemin pavé assez étroit, bordé par de grandes haies taillées au millimètre. « La rigueur Malefoy » pensa Hermione au fond d'elle. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à un immense portail en fer forgé que Drago ouvrit d'un simple coup de baguette. Elle découvrit devant elle le Manoir, une imposante et très belle bâtisse entourée d'une cour immense. L'extérieur était très élégant même si assez « m'as tu vu ». Le culte de l'apparence ne se cultivait pas seulement sur le physique des membres de la famille Malefoy mais également sur leur propriété. Tout était tiré à quatre épingles. Ils n'eurent que quelques pas à faire pour se retrouver face à la porte d'entrée du Manoir. Ça y est. Elle allait mettre les pieds dans l'antre d'une des familles les plus controversées du monde magique.

\- Prête, Granger ? Pas trop peur ? se moqua-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Pourquoi, je devrais ?

\- Non. Mais à voir ta tête, tu n'as pas l'air rassurée.

« Tu te fous de moi, Malefoy ? » pensa-t-elle sans oser le lui dire vraiment.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, mais dépêche toi surtout. Il fait froid.

Drago poussa la lourde porte d'entrée et dans un élan de galanterie, la laisse entrer la première. Hermione balaya le hall d'entrée du regard, et seulement le hall lui laissa deviner le reste du Manoir. C'était somptueux, voire même très luxueux. Elle qui avait grandi dans une maison modeste n'était pas habituée aux grands espaces. Les Malefoy n'étaient pourtant que trois. Cette maison était beaucoup trop grande pour trois personnes. « Avec l'égo qu'ils ont, ce n'est pas de trop ». Hermione pouffa silencieusement à sa pensée, sans que Drago ne le remarque. Toutes les pièces étaient décorées de manière très chargée, avec de beaux meubles lourds, imposants, avec beaucoup de dorures. L'ambiance dans le Manoir était sombre et plutôt triste. Très peu de lumière entrait dans les pièces alors qu'il faisait pourtant clair dehors. Ce n'est qu'en découvrant le reste des pièces qu'elle comprit ; aucun volet n'était ouvert.

\- Donc … Tu as toujours vécu ici ? lança-t-elle pour briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils avaient passé le pas de la porte.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Il n'était pas très enclin à parler. Remettre les pieds ici avec sa situation actuelle lui faisait mal au coeur. Ne devrait-il pas plutôt être au chevet de sa mère ? Non, après tout c'est elle qui voulait qu'il soit ici. En passant dans le salon, il abaissa le cadre d'une photo de son père, sa mère et lui, prise le jour de son départ pour Poudlard. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le visage de son père. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui ne lui manquait pas, c'était ça.

\- Granger ? … Granger ?!

Il retourna sur ses pas pour découvrir Hermione droite comme un piquet dans le couloir de l'entrée, le regard fixé vers l'escalier qui descendait à la cave.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle fixait toujours l'escalier sans cligner des yeux et ne le regardait pas. Elle chuchota :

\- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls …


	12. Chapter 11 : Confrontation

Voilà notre invité surprise ... Et on passe un cap entre Drago et Hermione :-) A demain !

* * *

Drago se tut et dégaina aussitôt sa baguette, tout comme Hermione. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit effectivement des bruits qui provenaient de la cave. Il déglutit péniblement. Son coeur s'accéléra et il prit les devants.

\- Malefoy ! N'y vas pas ! chuchota Hermione en le rattrapant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? On va pas rester planté là s'il y a quelqu'un en bas, ne sois pas idiote, répliqua-t-il en avançant toujours vers l'escalier qui menait à la cave.

La cave étant sombre, il éclaira devant lui à l'aide d'un Lumos, ce que fit Hermione aussitôt après lui. Il descendit petit à petit les marches qui menaient à la cave, avec son coeur prêt à quitter sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Lui qui n'était pas courageux pour deux sous s'embarquait dans quoi là ? Qui pouvait être ici ? Son père ? Par Merlin … Il avait oublié un léger détail … Les mangemorts qui se réunissent occasionnellement au Manoir. Il espérait au plus profond de son coeur que ce n'était pas ça. S'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec Warren, Bellatrix ou un autre sans coeur du même genre, ils étaient fichus. Finalement, il préférait se retrouver en face à face avec son père.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione en posant son index sur sa bouche, pour lui signifier de ne pas faire de bruit. Il articula un à peine audible « Tu restes ici » en fronçant les sourcils quand elle voulut le contrarier. Il la protège et elle râle ? Il ne comprendra donc jamais les femmes. Il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient encore du sol de la cave :

\- _Stupefix_ ! lança-t-il à l'aveugle, sans avoir vu au préalable qui était là.

Il s'avança dans la pénombre de la cave et découvrit son propre père, étendu sur le sol.

\- Oh non … Merde, merde, merde !

Hermione accouru, pensant à un grave problème, et se figea près de Drago quand elle découvrit le corps inerte de Lucius Malefoy.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?!

\- Il habite ici je te signale ! Mais je pensais pas qu'il serait là … S'il te voit ici, on est bons pour une sévère correction tous les deux.

Le coeur d'Hermione accéléra pour battre encore plus fort, rejoignant le rythme de celui de Drago. Il leur fallait trouver une solution et vite. Drago avait l'air de réfléchir encore plus qu'elle. Elle était intelligente, il était malin, mais il connaissait son père et la façon dont il fallait le prendre.

Le Serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit que son père commençait à gigoter.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Tu l'as stupéfixé, non ?

\- Mais oui !

\- Tu l'as lancé à l'aveugle, tu n'as pas du bien le viser !

\- Ne m'apprend pas à jeter des sorts, Granger !

\- Le résultat est là pourtant, on est fichus !

Drago n'eut pas le temps de stupéfixer à nouveau son père que Lucius avait repris sa baguette pour stupéfixer lui-même son fils. Drago tomba à la renverse sous l'effet du sort et Hermione se raidit. Elle pointait sa baguette sur Lucius mais sa peur et son inquiétude l'empêchaient de lancer le moindre sort.

\- Tiens tiens. Hermione Granger dans le Manoir des Malefoy. C'est une image que je n'étais pas prêt à voir …

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je …

\- Tais toi ! la coupa Lucius d'une voix forte et grave. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faîtes ici, avec mon fils, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce que je sais c'est que vous allez le payer très cher tous les deux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera mis au courant de vos agissements et vous en paierez le prix fort !

Hermione se tut comme Lucius lui avait demandé, pourtant elle voulait répliquer. Il lui faisait froid dans le dos mais elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de lui dire la vérité. Drago lui en aurait probablement voulu puisqu'il lui avait spécifié que seule sa mère et Rogue étaient au courant.

Lucius s'approcha d'un pas lent vers Hermione qui, comme clouée au sol, ne put reculer. Il lui attrapa le poignet gauche qu'il serra de toute ses forces. La Gryffondor grimaçait sous le geste de Lucius, elle avait réellement mal. Lucius lui remonta violemment la manche de sa veste et apposa sa baguette sur son avant-bras. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'hurler sous ce que lui faisait Lucius. Elle avait l'impression qu'une aiguille lui perçait le bras et lui dessinait quelque chose dessus. Elle tomba à genoux quand il retira sa baguette et reprit sa respiration qu'elle retenait depuis quasiment une minute. D'un geste de sa cape, Lucius disparut.

Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux d'Hermione. Ce n'est pas tant la douleur qui la faisait pleurer mais plus ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Sur son avant bras, Lucius avait gravé « sang-de-bourbe ». Elle tira sa manche pour ne plus avoir cet horrible mot sous les yeux. N'en avait-elle pas assez bavé depuis sept ans qu'on lui rabâchait encore cette histoire de suprématie des sangs purs ? Qu'avait-elle fait au bon Dieu pour que l'on s'acharne sur elle de la sorte ? Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'on la considère comme une vraie sorcière. Elle avait énormément travaillé, plus que de raison, plus que quiconque pour être leur « égal » et des espèces d'ordures venaient encore lui faire remarquer qu'elle était née de parents moldus. Elle ne l'avait pas choisi tout cela. Elle serrait son bras gauche contre elle, triste et honteuse. Elle resta agenouillée ainsi sur le sol en pierre froid de la cave pendant de longues minutes, voire des heures, le temps que Drago s'éveille de son coma. Elle n'avait pas la force et encore moins le courage de se relever.

Drago mit un bon moment avant de sortir du coma dans lequel son père l'avait plongé. Il se redressa en se frottant la tête là où il s'était cogné en tombant. Il eut quelque secondes où il restait troublé, le temps de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Il balaya la cave des yeux et ne vit pas son père. Par contre il vit une Hermione dans un état de détresse assez indescriptible. Elle était agenouillée au milieu de la pièce, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses longs cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Elle serrait son bras contre elle et il l'entendait distinctement pleurer. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il était inconscient ?

\- Granger ?

Pas de réponse. Il choisit d'opter un autre ton, plus doux.

\- Her… Hermione ?

\- Laisse moi Malefoy, articula-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Lui, laisser tomber ? Bien sûr. Il se leva péniblement pour venir à sa hauteur. Il s'assit en tailleur par terre, sans oser la toucher, pas même une main compatissante sur l'épaule.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione, le visage rougit par les pleurs, leva ses yeux embués par les larmes vers lui. Ce regard, il faut avouer, lui fendit le coeur. Il sentait une détresse et un désespoir dans ses yeux. Des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais aperçues dans le regard de la Gryffondor qu'il se plaisait à détester autant.

\- Tu cautionnerai de toute façon. Tu es comme lui … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de venir ici, je me doutais que ça allait mal se passer !

Plus elle parlait, plus elle pleurait. Drago n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Qu'avait pu faire son père pour qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils ? Elle qui était d'apparence si forte venait de craquer. Il avait du y aller très fort pour la mettre dans un tel état.

\- Je ne tolère pas tout ce que fait mon père tu sais. Je tolère même très peu de ses actes … Seulement je ne le montre pas. Je fais souvent semblant d'approuver mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Hermione se sentit légèrement rassurée par ses mots. Elle avait vu juste, il avait peut être un coeur ce grand blond, bien caché au fond de sa poitrine, derrière les moqueries, l'arrogance et la prétention. Pour toute réponse, elle releva la manche de sa veste et tendit son bras meurtri vers Drago.

« Sang-de-bourbe » lisait-il gravé sur son bras. C'était donc ça. Son père lui avait gravé, peut-être définitivement, dans la peau qu'elle était une sang-de-bourbe. Drago n'avait jamais été le dernier pour l'insulter de la sorte, mais venant de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout son père, il commençait à comprendre le poids de ce mot. La supériorité des sangs purs, cela faisait dix-sept ans qu'il la revendiquait, mais pourquoi ? Parce que depuis son plus jeune âge son père lui rabâchait sans cesse qu'il fallait détester les personnes qui étaient nées de parents moldus. À ce niveau là non plus il n'avait jamais pu se forger sa propre opinion.

Il profita d'avoir le regard d'Hermione sur lui pour faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait qu'une fois, dans un moment qu'il regrettait quand il y repensait. Il releva lui aussi la manche de sa veste pour laisser découvrir à Hermione son bras gauche, lui aussi meurtri. Le sien était orné d'un serpent et d'une tête de mort. La marque des ténèbres. Marque qu'il avait reçu avec plaisir un an plus tôt mais qu'il regrettait désormais.

\- On a tous les deux des cicatrices. Des cicatrices qui ne définissent pas réellement qui on est …

Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'Hermione découvrit la marque sur le bras du Serpentard assis face à elle. Elle s'en doutait, bien évidemment, mais la voir ainsi lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se tenait là, fragile autant émotionnellement que physiquement, à côté d'un mangemort. Un très jeune mangemort de dix-sept ans qui avait l'air de ne pas assumer cette marque sur son avant-bras et les responsabilités qu'elle engendrait.

\- Tu ne penses plus comme ton père ? Pourtant tu m'as très souvent insultée de sang-de-bourbe, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine que je te rappelle quand.

\- Je m'en souviens très bien. Mais j'étais jeune et ma façon de penser m'était dictée par mon père. Je n'ai jamais pu me forger ma propre opinion sur quoi que ce soit.

Elle qui pensait que Drago Malefoy était un véritable idiot pas du tout civilisé, elle faisait erreur depuis tout ce temps. Bien sûr, il avait été un goujat avec elle mais parce qu'il avait une pression paternelle au dessus de la tête.

\- Vu qu'on va être coincé ici pendant deux semaines, je pense qu'il faut qu'on joue cartes sur table, non ? débuta Hermione.

Elle reprit lorsque Drago hocha positivement la tête.

\- Je veux que tu me dises tout. Ta situation en tant que mangemort, tes rapports avec tes parents et avec Voldemort. Je veux savoir dans quoi je me lance vraiment.


	13. Chapter 12 : L'heure des explications

Et bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre du jour. Merci pour vos reviews comme d'habitude.  
 **Swangranger** : C'est bien connu que Lucius est lâche ... Mais il ne l'emportera pas au paradis, crois moi !  
 **Black-Tulipe** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tout ça te plaise et de voir que tu as bien cerné la façon dont je voulais que vous perceviez Drago au fil des chapitres.

A demain pour la suite !

* * *

Drago avait accepté de tout raconter à Hermione. Après tout, il l'avait emmenée dans sa galère, autant qu'elle soit au courant de tout sinon elle allait encore fuir.

Dans le salon, il alluma d'un coup de baguette un feu dans la grande cheminée qui trônait au bout de la pièce. Il fit également ouvrir tous les volets ainsi que les rideaux pour éclairer le salon. Le Manoir était nettement plus accueillant comme ça même s'il conservait cet aspect un peu austère. Il laissa libre accès à la cuisine à Hermione qui se prépara du thé. Il ne savait pas en faire - et n'avait pas envie d'apprendre - et n'avait plus d'elfe de maison sous la main pour le faire à leur place. De toute façon, lorsqu'il évoqua l'elfe de maison, Hermione lui pointa sur le torse un doigt accusateur en lui hurlant qu'il était inadmissible de faire travailler ainsi des personnes qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne et qui auraient peut être aspiré à devenir autre chose que des esclaves. Il la laissa donc se débrouiller seule et s'installa dans le salon. Il prit un malin plaisir à s'installer dans un grand fauteuil qui était jusqu'ici réservé à son père. Il lui avait toujours interdit de s'y assoir, alors désormais il ne se gênait pas. Quand Hermione revint avec sa tasse de thé, elle s'installa dans un autre fauteuil qu'elle déplaça près de la cheminée car elle avait froid.

Hermione serrait sa tasse chaude entre ses mains. Elle remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Le Manoir ayant été plongé dans le noir pendant certainement un très long moment, il y faisait très froid. Maintenant que Drago avait ouvert les volets et les rideaux, la lumière pourrait entrer dans la pièce et réchauffer tout cela. Elle ne voulait pas le brusquer. Elle le regardait en attendant sagement qu'il se décide à lui parler.

\- Alors, que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

\- Tout. Tout ce que tu es en mesure de me dire … Ta marque, ton statut de mangemort, tes rapports avec ton père, avec Voldemort. Je me doute que tu ne dois pas avoir le droit de tout me dire mais apparemment je suis impliquée dans ton histoire donc j'estime avoir le droit de savoir.

\- Je vais te dire tout ce que je peux te dire. En revanche, tu dois me faire une promesse, demanda Drago.

\- Ce que tu veux, dis moi, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête.

\- Ce que je vais te dire, tu le gardes pour toi. Pas un mot à Potter, ni à Weasley, ni à qui que ce soit.

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle n'était pas en position de refuser ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle était prête à tout entendre et lui promit de n'en parler à personne.

\- Je te le promets, Drago.

Drago ressentait son ton sérieux et le fait qu'elle l'ai appelé par son prénom prouvait encore plus qu'elle ne prenait pas cela à la légère. Effectivement, il allait sélectionner ce qu'il voulait lui dire, ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, et ce qu'il préférait garder pour lui. Il y avait une certaine limite.

\- Par où commencer … Bon alors oui, tu as vu ma marque. Je l'ai reçue l'an dernier mais tu dois le savoir, Potter a du t'en parler. J'ai toujours pensé que je finirai mangemort, comme mon père. Je l'ai toujours pensé parce qu'on ne m'a jamais laissé un autre choix que celui d'être mangemort, c'est vraiment ça que tu dois comprendre. J'ai toujours paru sûr de moi et de mes choix depuis sept ans que tu me connais mais je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Je n'ai jamais décidé de ce que je devais faire, dire, ou même penser. Je prône la suprématie des sangs purs parce que depuis petit mon père me dit qu'il n'y a que les sangs purs qui méritent de pratiquer la magie. Je crie haut et fort que seule la magie noire triomphera parce que je baigne là dedans depuis tout petit. Tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de ton père en fin de compte ?

\- C'est plutôt ça oui. Sauf que cette marque, ce statut de mangemort, je ne l'ai jamais réellement voulu. Tuer des innocents de sang froid et en connaissance de cause, je laisse ça à mon père, à ma tante ou à Voldemort. Très peu pour moi. Je suis beaucoup trop trouillard et irresponsable pour ça.

Drago Malefoy avouait enfin qu'il était un vrai trouillard. Elle s'en était déjà rendue compte, qu'il avait le courage d'un petit animal farouche, mais l'entendre l'avouer était assez inattendu … bien que plutôt plaisant. Il reprit :

\- Jusqu'ici je me suis toujours défilé, plus ou moins habilement, pour ne pas avoir à réaliser les missions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me confiait. La plupart du temps, mon père le faisait à ma place ou ma mère me couvrait. Mais là j'ai dix-sept ans, je commence à ne plus avoir le choix. En début d'année, quand j'ai appris que ma mère était à Sainte Mangouste, mon père m'a posé un ultimatum : soit je le suivais et je rejoignais officiellement les rangs des fidèles de Voldemort, soit je retournais à Poudlard. Mon choix était vite fait. Avec ce que m'avait confié ma mère, je devais retourner à Poudlard et faire ce qu'elle m'avait dit de faire. Je l'ai toujours caché mais j'ai toujours eu plus beaucoup plus d'estime et … d'amour pour ma mère que pour mon père.

Le mot « amour » eut beaucoup de mal à franchir ses lèvres. C'était un sentiment qu'il s'était toujours refusé d'assumer et il le faisait désormais, petit à petit, en avouant qu'il avait de la tendresse, de l'affection et de l'amour pour sa mère. Ce qui était plutôt normal finalement.

Hermione se contentait de l'écouter et d'hocher la tête à ce qu'il lui disait. Il lui ouvrait son coeur et elle appréciait qu'il se livre autant. Elle arrivait à discerner la parcelle de bonté qui se cachait au fond de son coeur de pierre et qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques semaines. Drago Malefoy était peut être quelqu'un de bien et de respectable. Du moins, avec ce qu'il lui laissait percevoir.

\- Je suis donc retourné à Poudlard avec la ferme intention de mettre un point final à ce que m'avait dit ma mère. Mon père l'a très mal pris, il m'a dit que j'allais regretter ma décision. Et avec ce qu'il vient de faire, je pense qu'il a commencé son plan « Ruiner la vie de mon propre fils »

\- En quoi me faire du mal c'est ruiner ta vie ? demanda Hermione, interloquée.

\- Il se doute que si je t'ai emmenée ici c'est pour quelque chose d'important. Te blesser est une première étape avant de s'en prendre à moi. D'ailleurs … Je m'excuse à sa place pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son bras bien qu'il soit couvert par sa manche. Il lui faisait encore mal, comme une brûlure.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas toi qui m'as fait ça.

\- Je sais mais il ne s'excusera jamais alors je le fais à sa place. Et puis … Tu peux aussi le prendre comme des excuses pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir en sept ans. C'est le bon moment pour se pardonner, non ?

Lui pardonner ? Comment le pouvait-elle ? Ses insultes et ses moqueries l'avaient plus d'une fois empêché de dormir et il lui demandait de le pardonner. Sa démarche était toute à son honneur mais cela s'avérait compliqué pour l'instant.

\- J'ai entendu tes excuses, Drago. Les accepter et te pardonner, ça prendra plus de temps.

Il s'en doutait. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas accepter ses excuses tout de suite mais il avait quand même fait le premier pas et ça, pour lui, c'était un effort surhumain. Etrangement, cela lui avait fait un bien fou de lui dire presque toute la vérité. Il se sentait plus léger d'avoir partagé tout ça avec elle. Il aurait peut être un peu de soutien … Après tout si elle était là c'était pour l'aider, c'était déjà un premier soutien.

Drago raviva le feu de cheminée qui avait perdu en vivacité depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés. Hermione ne disait plus un mot depuis quelques minutes, elle se contentait de regarder le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Drago n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Il la sentait tellement fragile et à fleur de peau qu'elle le touchait. Elle avait l'air perdue, vulnérable et peut être un peu déboussolée. Cela ne devait pas être facile pour elle de se retrouver seule, sans ses amis et sans aucun repères dans la maison de quelqu'un qu'elle devait considérer comme l'être le plus ingrat sur terre. Enfin, peut être que son père le surpassait en matière d'ingratitude à ses yeux maintenant. Lui avait l'habitude d'être seul, c'était même quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Mais il savait qu'Hermione était très souvent entourée, à part lorsqu'elle passait des heures à la bibliothèque à étudier. Il la voyait très rarement seule dans les couloirs du château, elle avait toujours Potter et Weasley à ses côtés, ou si ce n'était pas eux, c'était la petite dernière des Weasley ou d'autres Gryffondor sans intérêt.

Hermione, qui contemplait les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée, sortit de sa rêverie quand elle voulut dire quelque chose au Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle croisa son regard gris qui la fixait. Depuis quand la regardait-elle ainsi ? Depuis longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Drago dut se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait pris en flagrant délit car il détourna aussitôt le regard. Hermione fit comme si elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il la regardait. Elle ne voulait pas, ô grand jamais, briser la fierté de Drago Malefoy. Il lui ferait payer … Elle retint un rire en y pensant.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si on commence les recherches dans vos grimoires demain ? Le trajet en train m'a épuisée et je suis un peu chamboulée par ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Pas de problème, acquiesça Drago, compréhensif. Je vais te faire visiter le Manoir.

Il lui débarrassa sa tasse de thé et l'entraîna avec lui pour lui faire visiter toutes les nombreuses pièces que comptait le Manoir. Après le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine et autres pièces du rez-de-chaussée, ils montèrent un grand escalier en marbre pour accéder au premier étage. Drago ouvrait les portes unes à unes pour en faire découvrir l'ensemble à son invitée. Il se révélait être un hôte plutôt agréable finalement. Hermione se demandait quand même pourquoi ils avaient autant de pièces, et particulièrement autant de chambres, alors qu'ils n'étaient que trois à vivre ici et que deux chambres auraient suffi. Elle ne posa pas la question à Drago et se contenta de le suivre dans sa visite. Il garda fermées la porte de sa chambre ainsi que celle de ses parents. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre attenante à la sienne et se tourna vers Hermione :

\- Tu pourras dormir ici. La chambre d'à côté c'est la mienne, si jamais tu as un problème ou quoi que ce soit …

Hermione jeta un bref coup d'oeil dans la chambre pour constater l'état des lieux. La chambre était sombre, voire même sinistre, comme toutes les pièces du Manoir quand ils étaient arrivés. Il faisait froid à l'intérieur, le mobilier était austère et les draps du lit étaient dans un sale état.

\- Tu vas me faire dormir … là ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est une chambre ! Il y a un lit, une salle de bain qui communique, ça suffit non ?

\- Mais … enfin Drago ! contesta Hermione en le regardant. Il fait un froid glacial dans cette chambre, il fait sombre, c'est sinistre, je ne veux pas dormir là dedans !

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu dois bien connaître un ou deux sorts pour enlever la poussière, faire entrer la lumière et changer les draps. Tu pensais pas non plus avoir une chambre de princesse ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être aimable plus de dix minutes ? C'est vrai, on a parlé tranquillement tous les deux, pour une fois, et là tu m'envoies ça à la figure !

Sans qu'il ai eu le temps de répondre, elle s'enferma dans la chambre. Drago resta figé sur place, sourcils froncés, l'air défaitiste. Elle lui faisait quoi là ? Une scène de ménage ? Il lui donnait une chambre d'ami et elle trouvait encore le moyen de se plaindre. Il devait reconnaître qu'effectivement la chambre n'était pas très accueillante mais il n'allait pas partager son lit avec elle, plutôt mourir.

Il la laissa bouder dans sa chambre et entra dans la sienne. Aussitôt eut il mit un pied dans la pièce qu'il sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait toujours barré l'accès de sa chambre à quiconque. Même ses parents n'y avaient jamais mis un pied. Et pour cause. C'était le seul endroit sur Terre où il pouvait conserver une part d'intimité. Et par part d'intimité il entendait les tas d'objets personnels qu'il entassait et qui lui réchauffaient le coeur, avec plus ou moins d'importance. Une photo de sa mère et de son père lors de leur mariage, dans un cadre doré, posé sur sa table de chevet. Son premier balai avec lequel il avait fait ses premiers vols. Des carnets dans lesquels il lui arrivait d'écrire des moments joyeux qu'il ne voulait pas oublier. Une autre photo, celle-ci de lui lors de sa première sélection comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Serpentard, souriant comme jamais. Des places pour la première Coupe du Monde de Quidditch à laquelle il avait assisté avec son père. Et plusieurs autres souvenirs, qu'ils soient banals ou plus représentatifs, mais qui étaient chers à son coeur. Il sortit ses affaires de sa malle pour les ranger dans ses placards lorsqu'il entendit toquer à sa porte.

\- Drago, c'est moi … Je peux entrer ?

\- Non ! Attends.

Hors de question qu'il la laisse entrer. Sa chambre restait privée. Il sortit en prenant soin de ne pas la laisser même à peine entrevoir l'intérieur de la pièce.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je … Enfin tu … Tu … balbutia-t-elle, surprise par son attitude. Viens voir.

Elle se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre et il la suivit.

\- J'étais en train de mettre de l'ordre de la chambre pour y être plus à l'aise et … j'ai trouvé ça.

Elle tendit à Drago un parchemin qui ressemblait à une carte. Il y avait des dessins, des numéros, des annotations. Drago soupira. Encore quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez. Il regarda Hermione, interloqué :

\- Et ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

\- Je me suis permise de regarder un peu plus en détails. C'est un plan du Ministère de la Magie. Plus précisément, de la Salle des Prophéties …


	14. Chapter 13 : Compliments

\- La Salle des Prophéties ? Mais c'est génial ça ! On doit mettre la main sur une prophétie, ça nous aidera au moins à pas nous perdre dans le Ministère de la Magie !

\- Parce que tu comptes aller au Ministère de la Magie ?

\- Je te pensais plus maligne, Granger. Evidemment qu'on va y aller ! On doit trouver une prophétie qui nous concerne, où veux-tu que nous allions si ce n'est dans la Salle des Prophéties ?

Hermione Granger zéro, Drago Malefoy, un. Cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle se rendrait là-bas, mais avec Malefoy si.

\- On en parlera mieux demain. Je garde le plan avec moi.

Il retourna vers sa chambre, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le rattrape.

\- Attends ! Si on doit aller au Ministère de la Magie, tu penses qu'on ira pendant les vacances ?

\- J'en sais rien Granger. Ça dépend si on trouve toutes les réponses avant la fin des vacances. Sinon on sèchera les cours, tant p… oui Granger, on sèchera les cours !

\- Ce n'est pas les cours le problème. C'est juste que si on doit y aller, on sera pas assez de deux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

\- J'entends par là qu'à deux, on ne s'en sortira pas. Crois moi, tout est très bien gardé voire même piégé par de la magie … Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne te dirai pas comment je le sais.

\- Et tu proposes quoi comme solution ?

Il écarquilla les yeux sous le regard insistant d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot mais il avait compris la réponse à son regard.

\- Non ! Non non non, c'est hors de question ! Pas eux !

\- Mais enfin Drago, rends toi à l'évidence ! Harry est malin, Ron aussi même s'il ne le paraît pas, ils nous seront vraiment utiles !

\- Je refuse d'être aidé par Saint Potter et son valet !

\- Arrêtes de les insulter quand je suis là !

\- Ça fait sept ans que je les insulte, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Écoutes Granger, c'est très personnel comme situation. Je suis déjà assez gêné de partager ça avec toi, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant c'est tout, aussi malins soient-ils.

\- Bien. J'espère pour toi qu'on s'en sortira à deux, sinon je te tue, c'est clair ?

\- Radical comme situation. Mais d'accord. On s'en sortira à deux, parole de Malefoy.

Hermione crut en sa parole. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée mais il avait donné sa parole. S'il ne tenait pas sa promesse, elle pouvait toujours lui rappeler qu'il s'y était engagé.

Il garda avec lui le plan du Ministère de la Magie qu'il alla ranger dans sa chambre. Il laissa Hermione vaquer à ses occupations, soit mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre. Lui, se couvrit de sa cape pour sortir prendre l'air frais. La nuit pointait le bout de son nez, le soleil se couchait et cet air de fin de journée lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il sortit dans la cour du Manoir, qu'il connaissait par coeur mais qu'il aimait toujours autant arpenter. Entre les haies, les arbustes, la fontaine, les paons albinos, il se sentait réellement chez lui, en terrain connu. Il sentait son coeur se vider petit à petit des quelques énergies négatives qu'il contenait. Il aimait à se rappeler de quelques bribes de souvenirs d'enfance. Il se revoyait en train de courir après les paons alors qu'il savait à peine marcher. Quand il était un peu plus grand, il essayait de leur arracher les plumes mais se faisait rapidement rappeler à l'ordre par son père. Il fit lentement le tour du Manoir, s'attardant sur des endroits qui lui rappelaient des souvenirs, avant de venir s'assoir sur le rebord de la fontaine. Il se pencha suffisamment pour regarder son reflet dans l'eau. Il était cerné, il avait le visage marqué, les joues creuses à cause des nombreux repas qu'il sautait depuis la rentrée. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne en main, mais c'était assez compliqué en ce moment. Malgré tout, il s'était fait la promesse de remédier à tout ça une fois que son quotidien serait redevenu plus calme.

Le temps filait, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, à regarder son reflet et les alentours, mais la nuit était tombée pour de bon. Il sursauta et manqua de peu de tomber à l'eau quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu m'as fait peur, Granger, soupira-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi. Je voulais juste te demander si tu voulais pas rentrer, il commence à faire froid.

Il hocha la tête en se levant.

\- Oui … Oui c'est vrai qu'il fait frais, je m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Son attention le touchait autant qu'elle le troublait. Elle prenait soin de lui et d'une certaine manière, elle lui rappelait sa mère. Oui, enfin, pas sur tous les points évidemment mais là par exemple, oui. Elle faisait attention à ce qu'il n'ai pas froid et il appréciait. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le Manoir alors que l'heure de dîner approchait. Etrangement, Drago avait faim. Peut être était-ce le fait de s'être vu avec le visage amaigri qui lui avait redonné envie de manger ? Probablement.

\- Granger, tu sais faire la cuisine ? demanda-t-il avec son aplomb caractéristique.

\- Alors oui, mais non. Je ne vais pas cuisiner pour tes beaux yeux, Malefoy.

\- Allez fais un effort ! On a plus d'elfe de maison pour faire ça … lança-t-il, pensant toucher la corde sensible en faisant allusion aux elfes de maison.

\- Tu sais que je déteste parler de la condition des elfes, surtout avec des gens comme toi qui profitent de leur faiblesse et de leur vulnérabilité !

\- Raison de plus pour que tu me fasses à manger ! ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Hermione était finalement plus amusée qu'agacée.

\- Je veux bien faire la cuisine, en m'aidant de la magie, à condition que tu m'aides, je ne ferai pas tout toute seule.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais cuisiné en dix-sept ans … râla-t-il, avec un air bougon.

\- Et bien, il faut une première fois à tout mon grand ! répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil à l'attention du Serpentard. Allez secoue toi !

Drago marmonna dans sa barbe et la rejoint dans la cuisine alors qu'elle avait déjà lancé quelques sorts pour que les ustensiles de cuisine s'affairent seuls. Elle s'était débrouillée pour lancer la préparation de légumes cuits à la vapeur.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ?

\- Des légumes, Malefoy. Des courgettes, des carottes et des aubergines plus précisément.

\- Tu m'as bien regardé, Granger ? J'ai une tête à manger des carottes ?

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant s'il te plait. Si tu manges tes légumes, tu auras droit à un dessert !

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse qu'affichait le Serpentard. Elle avait l'impression de parler à un enfant qui ne voulait pas manger sainement. La promesse d'un dessert dut le motiver car il s'affaira pour l'aider. Il ne se fatigua par trop, usant en grande partie de la magie, comme pour mettre la table par exemple.

Le dîner se déroula silencieusement, on n'entendait que les couverts claquer contre les assiettes. C'est Drago qui brisa le silence le premier, en évoquant le programme du lendemain.

\- Bon, demain on fouillera la maison à la recherche de tous les grimoires possibles et imaginables. Ensuite on cherchera le fin mot de cette histoire. Je ne compte pas y passer toutes les vacances.

\- Tu as une idée des endroits où chercher ces grimoires ?

\- Le manoir est grand mais il n'y a pas des dizaines d'endroits où ils peuvent être. Il y a le grenier, la cave, le sous-sol de mon père et la chambre de mes parents. Mais leur chambre tu n'y mettras pas les pieds.

\- Le sous-sol de ton père ? releva Hermione sans tiquer sur le reste.

\- Une espèce de chambre où il cache … ce qui doit être caché. Je sais plus ou moins où est l'entrée mais je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'y aller. Je pense que les relations actuelles avec mon père m'autorisent à y entrer maintenant.

Il sourit avec une mine enfantine avant de débarrasser la table d'un coup de baguette rapide. Il allait se faire un malin plaisir d'entrer dans la pièce où son père cachait tous ses objets relatifs à la magie noire. Il lui avait interdit pendant dix-sept ans d'y entrer, probablement pour le protéger, mais désormais il s'autorisait à y entrer pour la bonne cause.

Drago et Hermione passèrent leur soirée chacun de leur côté. La Gryffondor la passa à lire des « gros bouquins sans images » comme les appelait Drago et à faire ses devoirs pour la rentrée. Le Serpentard quant lui resta allongé sur son lit, à jouer avec un petit vif d'or, en tournant et retournant toutes ses pensées dans tous les sens, sa principale occupation depuis quelques mois.

Le jeune homme s'endormit sans trop de peine et passa une nuit particulièrement agitée. Il fit de nouveau le rêve des portes où il suppliait Voldemort de ne pas s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Il lui était impossible de voir qui était le quelqu'un en question mais vu la motivation qu'il mettait à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ne pas lui faire de mal, il devait s'agir de quelqu'un de cher à son coeur. Drago dormait la plupart du temps en tenue légère, mais il avait suffisamment de décence et de savoir vivre pour se couvrir un peu avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il n'entendait pas de bruit dans le Manoir, il supposa donc qu'Hermione dormait encore. C'est avec la tête encore un peu enfarinée qu'il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il lui fallut un simple coup de baguette pour préparer un petit déjeuner copieux pour deux personnes. Son hibou lui avait déposé la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il commença à lire alors qu'il entendait des pas légers et timides qui venaient vers lui. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'une Hermione encore un peu endormie elle aussi. Ses cheveux un peu en bataille qu'elle n'avait probablement pas pris la peine de coiffer, une longue chemise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, elle baillait aux corneilles. Drago se surprit à sourire devant ce spectacle. Toute Granger qu'elle était, il devait avouer qu'elle était assez charmante comme ça. Sa crinière châtain lui donnait un petit air sauvage et sa tenue lui donna un petit coup de chaud. « Un peu de tenue Drago ! » susurra sa petite voix intérieure. De la tenue, difficile d'en avoir quand on a dix-sept ans et qu'une jolie jeune femme apparaît dans son champ de vision.

Hermione n'était pas assez bien réveillée pour relever le regard attendri qu'avait Drago sur elle. Ce qu'elle remarqua, par contre, c'était cet air assuré, masculin et très viril qu'il arborait même au réveil. Sa tasse de café près de lui, son journal dans une main, le soleil se reflétant dans ses cheveux blonds, ce sourire en coin … Il était presque attirant comme cela. Elle chassa ses pensées pour s'assoir en face de lui à table.

\- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui merci. Et toi ? La chambre était confortable finalement ?

\- Ça allait, oui. Je t'ai entendu crier dans la nuit, tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

Aïe, percé à jour. Lui qui pensait qu'il ne criait plus dans ses rêves depuis la fois où Zabini l'avait surpris en sursaut au réveil, c'était raté. Il baissa légèrement les yeux avant d'affronter le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Depuis quelques mois je fais beaucoup de cauchemars et de rêves étranges. Je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser.

\- Ils consistent en quoi, ces cauchemars ?

\- Granger. Te parler, te faire venir chez moi, te trouver attirante au réveil, c'est une chose. Te raconter mes terreurs nocturnes, ç'en est une autre.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, fier de sa répartie, alors qu'Hermione piqua un fard monstrueux. Elle n'avait retenu que son « te trouver attirante au réveil » qui lui avait procuré une gêne absolue. Elle arrangea ses cheveux rapidement, tira sur sa chemise pour cacher ses cuisses même s'il ne la voyait pas, et plongea son regard dans sa tasse de thé. Ils avaient franchi un cap. Il ne l'insultait plus, ne lui criait plus dessus, mais lui faisait des compliments et la draguait ouvertement.


	15. Chapter 14 : Joyeux Noël

Encore merciii pour vos petites reviews ! A demain pour la suite ! :-)

* * *

Le petit déjeuner se passa relativement tranquillement. Drago jouissait de voir Hermione si perturbée par ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il était plutôt fier de l'avoir troublée de la sorte. De plus, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était sincère. Après s'être avoué à lui-même qu'il la trouvait attirante ainsi, il lui avouait à elle tout simplement.

Chacun se prépara de son côté avant de se rejoindre à la cave. Ils fouillèrent la pièce de fond en comble et ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant. Ils firent de même avec la pièce secrète de son père. Mais à part des tonnes d'objets servant à la magie noire dont certains faisaient froid dans le dos, ils ne mirent pas la main sur quoi que ce soit de probant. Drago finit par proposer à Hermione de se charger de fouiller le grenier pendant que lui s'occupait de la chambre de ses parents. La jeune femme accepta et se rendit au grenier. Le jeune homme lui, se rendit dans la chambre de ses parents. Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise dans cette pièce. Il n'y était entré que très peu de fois mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici. La chambre n'était pas accueillante, la décoration était austère comme le reste du manoir et les draps étaient devenus poussiéreux. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il ouvrit tiroirs, placards, regarda sous le lit, derrière les meubles, tenta même un Accio pour faire venir un grimoire jusqu'à lui mais sans succès. La seule chose qu'il trouva et qui lui semblait un peu intéressant pour la suite était un carnet qu'il garda sous le bras. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Hermione au grenier au moment où elle hurla son prénom en lui disant de la rejoindre. Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient à la dernière pièce du Manoir.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, lança Hermione qui était cachée derrière une grande armoire grinçante.

Drago s'accroupit à ses côtés pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Il la vit avec entre les mains un énorme livre très épais, avec une couverture marron qui ressemblait à du cuir. Sur le devant était dessiné en fils dorés un serpent avec des étoiles de chaque côtés.

\- Tu l'as ouvert ? demanda-t-il en se redressant pour aller s'assoir.

\- Non je t'attendais. Je voulais te demander si tu l'avais déjà vu auparavant ?

\- Non jamais, pas que je me souvienne du moins. On regarde ça ensemble ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione vint s'assoir à côté de lui avec le livre sur les genoux. Sur la toute première page on pouvait retrouver le même dessin que sur la couverture, le serpent doré avec les étoiles. Seulement en plus, au dessus de chaque étoile était inscrit une lettre. Il y avait les lettres A, O, B, S, D et R.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut bien pouvoir dire ces lettres ?

Hermione ne répondit pas à la question de Drago, elle se contenta de tourner la page. Sur la deuxième page, des noms griffonnés. Le serpentard reconnut l'écriture de sa mère. Il lit à voix haute : « A = Arcturus, O = Orion, B = Bellatrix, S = Sirius, D = Drago et R = Regulus ». Il tourna la tête pour regarder Hermione :

\- Je reconnais seulement mon nom et ceux de Bellatrix et Sirius. Mais je pense que les trois autres doivent être de ma famille aussi.

\- Probablement, en tout cas ça sonne comme la majorité des prénoms des Black. Et puis Orion c'est une constellation très connue. Tu n'as pas un arbre généalogique de ta famille, quelque part ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance non, répondit Drago en feuilletant le grimoire qu'elle avait sur ses genoux. Tu as vu, les prénoms d'Arcturus, Orion, Bellatrix, Sirus, Regulus et moi sont expliqués …

Il se pencha un peu plus sur le livre pour décrypter l'écriture de sa mère. Il passa rapidement les cinq autres prénoms pour se concentrer bien évidemment sur le sien car c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

\- Ma mère a écrit la signification de mon prénom, débuta le jeune homme avant de lire ses explications : « Drago : la constellation du Dragon est située autour de l'étoile polaire. Ses étoiles brillant très peu, elle est très difficile à voir. Cette constellation représente le dragon qui gardait le jardin des Hespérides. Dans ses douze travaux, Hercule devait cueillir les pommes de ce jardin. »

Il parcouru le reste des explications des prénoms par la suite. Il découvrit ainsi que sa tante Bellatrix s'appelait ainsi par rapport à l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation d'Orion, que Sirius Black tenait son nom d'une étoile de la constellation du Grand Chien, ou encore que Regulus, ou Le petit roi, venait de l'étoile du Lion.

\- D'accord … J'en sais un peu plus maintenant, c'est déjà pas mal, acheva-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Par contre, pourquoi nous sommes que tous les six à avoir nos initiales sur les étoiles, je sais pas. Parce que les Black étaient vraiment nombreux, ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'elle avait une grande famille.

\- Ça a peut être un lien avec la prophétie ? Peut être que vous êtes tous les six impliqués dans la prophétie ? proposa Hermione en regardant Drago.

\- Je pense pas, ils sont presque tous morts … Peut être qu'ils étaient concernés par d'autres prophéties ?

\- Oui sans doute. Il faut découvrir la tienne maintenant.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Demain on ira au Département des Mystères, on n'a plus le choix.

\- Demain ? Demain c'est le réveillon de Noël Drago …

\- Et alors ? Ah parce que tu pensais qu'on fêterait Noël ?

Hermione baissa les yeux, penaude.

\- Oui, j'y ai cru. Je fête Noël depuis dix-sept ans donc égoïstement je pensais le fêter cette année aussi … Mais ce n'est pas grave. On ira au Ministère.

Devant l'air triste d'Hermione, Drago se sentit obliger de craquer. Il n'avait pas le coeur à fêter Noël mais il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça. Après tout ils avaient encore quelques jours devant eux pour y aller, les vacances étaient loin d'être terminées. Il referma doucement le grimoire et posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione, ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher un frisson chez la Gryffondor, qui avait immédiatement levé les yeux vers lui.

\- Si ça te tient tant à coeur, on attendra que Noël soit passé pour aller au Ministère.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait mais il sentait au fond de lui que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis voir la mine triste d'Hermione faire place à un visage plus souriant le conforta dans cette idée.

\- Merci, Drago. Tu ne fêtes peut être pas Noël mais c'est important pour moi.

\- Je fête Noël en tant normal. Enfin, autant que des Malefoy peuvent fêter Noël. C'est juste que cette année, ma mère est à Sainte Mangouste, je suis fâché avec mon père, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça.

\- Mais cette année, moi je suis là, répondit Hermione en jetant un coup d'oeil à la main de Drago toujours posée sur la sienne. Ça sera un Noël différent, tout simplement.

Elle finit par se lever, en gardant tout de même le grimoire contre elle, serré contre sa poitrine. Elle regarda le jeune homme qui était resté assis.

\- Je peux garder le grimoire ? J'aimerais le lire un peu.

\- Fais en ce que tu veux, répliqua-t-il en se levant à son tour. À condition que tu me dises dès que tu penses lire quelque chose d'important.

Elle lui promit de le faire tout en redescendant. Elle s'installa dans un canapé du salon avec une couverture sur elle et entreprit la lecture du grimoire. Pendant ce temps, Drago faisait les cents pas dans le grenier en réfléchissant à comment entrer au Ministère de la Magie sans que son père finisse par être au courant. Lucius Malefoy était un habitué des lieux, il avait soudoyé la quasi totalité des employés du Ministère. Lui et Drago, ainsi que Narcissa, étaient connus comme le loup blanc là bas. Si quelqu'un l'y voyait, il finirait par mettre son père au courant c'était certain. Il mettait de côté quelques idées qui lui semblaient judicieuses et dont il parlerait à Hermione plus tard. « Tiens, tu ne l'appelles plus par son nom de famille ? » Au diable. Il en avait fini avec ces jeux là.

Il redescendit un moment plus tard pour le déjeuner. Il râla une énième fois sur le fait qu'un elfe de maison serait bien plus pratique et par la suite, la Gryffondor répliqua pour la énième fois elle aussi que c'était hors de question, qu'elle préférait cuisiner elle même. Drago ne releva pas, puisqu'elle avait décidé de cuisiner il la laissait faire. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les carottes et autres courgettes qu'elle voulait sans arrêt cuisiner mais il faisait un effort. Il attendait juste impatiemment le retour à Poudlard pour profiter des banquets. Maintenant qu'il avait étrangement retrouvé un semblant d'appétit, il en profiterait.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans événements particuliers. Hermione passa la journée à lire, à dénicher quelques informations par-ci, par là. Quant à Drago, il feuilleta le carnet qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de ses parents et à l'intérieur duquel ne figurait finalement rien d'intéressant. Ils passèrent la nuit chacun de leur côté, l'une dormit paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain matin tandis que l'autre fit un énième cauchemar. C'était devenu tellement habituel et récurrent qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention. Au réveil, il sentit immédiatement une odeur de café et de pancakes qui lui donna aussitôt le sourire. Il enfila une tenue décente avant de rejoindre son invitée dans la salle à manger.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur d'un si copieux petit déjeuner ? déclara-t-il d'une voix enjouée avant de s'installer à table.

\- C'est la veille de Noël, Drago. Autant mettre les petits plats dans les grands aujourd'hui et demain, termina Hermione avec le même ton enjoué.

Cet excès d'entrain et cette mine ravie qu'elle affichait mirent Drago de bonne humeur.

\- J'ai bien fait de t'inviter, toi ! lança-t-il dans un rire alors qu'il se servait du café.

\- Tu ne regrettes plus d'être coincé ici pendant deux semaines avec moi ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu fais la cuisine et tu vas me préparer un réveillon de Noël, comment je pourrais regretter ?

\- Tu penses que je vais préparer le réveillon seule pendant que tu vas te tourner les pouces dans ton fauteuil ? Dans tes rêves, Drago Malefoy. Tu vas m'aider. Tu vas cuisiner et tu vas même faire l'effort de nous installer un sapin de Noël … et sans utiliser la magie ! termina-t-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer.

Sans magie ? À quoi bon être un sorcier doué si c'est pour ne pas utiliser la magie quand on le peut ? Elle avait perdu la tête. Il tenta bien évidemment de riposter, en prétextant que tout irait bien plus rapidement avec un ou deux sorts. Hermione le contra en lui disant qu'il fallait prendre le temps de tout installer, tout préparer, pour laisser la magie de Noël s'installer. Il put juste négocier d'utiliser la magie pour faire apparaître le sapin car « Je n'irai pas en couper un dans la forêt, Hermione Granger ! » avait-il prétexté, en provoquant le rire chez la jeune femme.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner ensemble, dans la bonne humeur et le rire. Quelque chose avait changé entre ces deux là et n'importe qui aurait été étonné de voir cette complicité naissante entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Eux ne s'étonnaient pas vraiment. Cela se faisait naturellement. Hermione mettait sa haine et sa rancoeur de côté, alors que Drago oubliait ses préjugés et son arrogance.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, ils s'affairèrent chacun de leur côté. Hermione commença à cuisiner quelque chose qui pourrait se conserver jusqu'au repas du soir, et Drago s'était chargé de faire apparaître un sapin géant ainsi que plusieurs cartons de décorations. Pour ne pas être tenté, il posa sa baguette loin de lui et fit ça « de manière totalement moldue » comme avait dit Hermione. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes à se piquer aux aiguilles du sapin, il finissait par prendre un certain plaisir à accrocher décorations et guirlandes. Il avait d'abord opté pour une décoration verte et argent, mais Hermione avait râlé et imposait, elle, une décoration rouge et dorée. Ils avaient trouvé un compromis et optèrent pour le rouge et l'argenté. Après deux bonnes heures à suer autour de ce sapin, il se recula pour apprécier son chef d'oeuvre. Mains sur les hanches, il regarda Hermione qui s'acharnait sur une grosse étoile dorée qu'elle essayait de faire scintiller.

\- T'en dis quoi de ce sapin ?

\- Wahou ! Il est magnifique … Tu rivalises presque avec les sapins de la Grande Salle à Poudlard.

\- Sauf que celui-là je l'ai décoré moi-même, sans baguette ! affirma-t-il avec un air d'enfant fier.

\- Je te félicite Drago. Bravo !

Elle sourit en le voyant contempler ainsi son sapin. Effectivement, il avait réussi à dresser un magnifique sapin de Noël. Elle trouvait ceux de Poudlard très beaux habituellement, mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de particulier. Peut être parce que Drago avait mis tout son coeur à le faire. Elle commençait petit à petit à ressentir cette magie de Noël. Ce sentiment si particulier qui vous prend au coeur. Venant d'une famille de moldus très attachés à la tradition qu'est Noël, elle ne concevait pas de ne pas le fêter. Et voir Drago participer ainsi à faire de ce Noël un Noël différent des autres la touchait. Quand elle réussit finalement à faire scintiller son étoile, elle l'accrocha tout en haut du sapin.

Une fois le soir arrivé, Hermione avait fait l'effort d'enfiler une robe noire simple mais très jolie et de coiffer correctement ses cheveux, sans savoir si son hôte allait lui aussi faire un effort vestimentaire. Mais elle, cela lui paraissait naturel. De son côté, oui, Drago avait décidé de faire un effort. Il n'allait pas enfiler un costume trois pièces, il ne fallait pas abuser, mais une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir suffiraient. « Tu t'es vu ? On dirait que tu te prépares pour un rendez-vous galant ». En s'entendant penser cela, Drago eut immédiatement envie de se changer. Ça allait un peu vite. Et puis il décida de rester ainsi. Après tout, cela lui était venu naturellement. En sentant les odeurs de nourriture remonter jusqu'à sa chambre, il descendit rejoindre Hermione.

\- Ca sent terriblement bon !

Il vint dans la cuisine pour se pencher sur Hermione et voir par dessus son épaule. Dinde rôtie et pommes de terre au four. Voilà qui le comblait d'avantage que les carottes et les courgettes.

\- Cuisinière hors pair. Tu veux pas rester ici et remplacer mon elfe de maison ? ricana-t-il.

\- Drago ! grinça-t-elle en lui tapant le bras. Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

\- Je t'embête. Qui aime bien châtie bien …

C'est avec un clin d'oeil malin qu'il quitta la cuisine. Il déplaça la table du salon près du sapin et de la cheminée où crépitait un feu. Ils prirent leur repas dans la même bonne humeur qui régnait dans le Manoir depuis ce matin. Au bruit des couverts sur les assiettes se mêlaient des rires et des conversations animées. Ils se trouvaient finalement quelques points communs. Ils avaient fini par comprendre, surtout Drago, que les mots Serpentard, Gryffondor, sang pur et sang impur n'étaient finalement que des mots, sans vérité profonde. Qu'ils ne définissaient pas qui ils étaient réellement. A force de la fréquenter, il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que son père lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il déteste Hermione Granger et ses comparses de sang impur qu'il devait forcément le faire. Qu'il ne devait pas laisser de simples mots lui dicter sa vie.

Lorsque la grande horloge du salon sonna les douze coups de minuit, Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise avec un grand sourire. Elle avait ce sourire enfantin sur les lèvres et ce regard naïf qui auraient fait craquer le plus insensible des coeurs de pierre.

\- Joyeux Noël, Drago ! lança-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qu'il ne lui connaissait pas encore.

\- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Hermione.

Il répondit à cela par un sourire. Un sourire non pas enfantin comme celui de la jeune femme mais un sourire satisfait. Là, à cet instant précis, il se sentait bien. Il avait le coeur gonflé par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui régnait au Manoir, la magie de Noël qui planait au dessus d'eux, le repas qu'Hermione et lui avaient concoctés. Mais aussi, et surtout, par la présence de la Gryffondor avec lui. Il se l'avouait sans honte maintenant. L'avoir vue à coeur ouvert avec lui, ici, à oublier ses préjugés, ses colères, sa présence lui réchauffait nettement le coeur.


	16. Chapter 15 : Le Département des Mystères

Le chapitre du jour ! Un détour au Département des Mystères et une prophétie enfin annoncée. A demain ! :-)

* * *

Ce fut effectivement un Noël différent des autres, mais qui n'avait pas été déplaisant. Les deux anciens ennemis avaient discuté jusqu'à une heure tardive de la nuit avant d'aller respectivement se coucher dans leur chambre. Drago découvrait petit à petit que derrière la Miss-je-sais-tout se cachait une jeune femme intéressante, passionnée et passionnante, qui savait mettre son intelligence au service d'autres choses que les cours à Poudlard. Hermione quant à elle, finissait par entrevoir cette parcelle de bonté qu'elle évoquait jusqu'ici. Le Serpentard n'était pas qu'un fils à papa pourri gâté, arrogant, prétentieux et borné. Il était intelligent, drôle, malin, généreux. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'il avait laissé paraître. Si Harry et Ron savait qu'elle pensait désormais ceci de Drago Malefoy, ils en feraient une maladie.

Aujourd'hui Drago se leva le premier. Il avait une surprise. Il s'habilla et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

\- Debout ma grande ! Le Père Noël est passé !

Il dévala les escaliers pour aller s'assoir comme un enfant au pied du sapin. Hermione quant à elle avait bondi hors de son lit en l'entendant. Comment ça le Père Noël est passé ? Des cadeaux ? Mais ils n'étaient que deux ici. Il lui avait fait un cadeau ? Elle enfila une tenue correcte, attacha ses cheveux qui n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête durant la nuit, et rejoint son hôte dans le salon. Elle le découvrit assis en tailleur au pied du sapin et cette scène la fit sourire. D'un signe de tête il lui dit d'approcher. Elle vit alors au pied du sapin un paquet cadeau rouge et or à côté d'un vert et argent. Oui. Elle plaidait coupable pour le vert et argent. C'était Noël après tout, tout le monde avait droit à un peu de bonheur.

\- Tu m'as fait un cadeau ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la question …

\- Je plaide coupable. C'est Noël, même toi tu as droit à un cadeau, acheva-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil tout en prenant le paquet rouge et or qui lui était destiné.

Drago resta en retrait à la regarder déballer. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle découvrit que son cadeau était un exemplaire unique d'un livre d'Histoire de la Magie qui ne se trouvait actuellement plus sur le marché. Bouche bée, elle regarda Drago :

\- C…Comment tu as pu te procurer ce livre ? Je le cherche depuis deux ans, on me dit toujours qu'il est introuvable !

\- Disons que quand tu t'appelles Malefoy, tu as une certaine influence sur les gens, répondit-il avec son air hautain et fier.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

\- Tu es intenable. Tu ne peux pas faire les choses normalement, sans abuser de ton pouvoir d'héritier Malefoy ?

\- Je t'en prie, Hermione. Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'offrir ce livre …

Elle soupira avec un sourire en coin.

\- Excuse-moi … Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment touchée par ce cadeau et … par le fait que ce soit toi qui me l'offres.

Drago répondit par un sourire, content de lui avoir fait tant plaisir. Pendant qu'elle contemplait son cadeau, Drago attrapa le paquet vert et argent avec un prénom inscrit dessus. Comme un enfant il déchira le papier et resta lui aussi bouche bée en voyant son cadeau : deux places, dans une excellente tribune, pour la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Elle l'avait cerné. Dans le mille, Granger.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part merci, vraiment.

« Et que si ce jour là tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, je serai ravi d'y aller avec toi » mais cette phrase il la garda pour lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça.

Hermione savait que ce cadeau lui ferait plaisir. En fan absolu de Quidditch qu'il était, il allait forcément adorer. Mais elle ne pensait pas le bluffer à ce point. Elle le regardait admirer les billets sous toutes les coutures, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien réels. Elle se garda bien de lui dire que Ron et Harry recevraient sa part exactement le même cadeau. Elle avait quand même eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas les faire aller dans la même tribune. Catastrophe assurée sinon.

Leur journée se déroula sans encombres particulières. Il avait neigé dans la nuit. Drago avait bien entendu débuté les hostilités en lançant une boule de neige sur Hermione, qui avait répliqué, jusqu'au moment où de la neige était tombé entre sa peau et sa veste. ll se prit le revers de la médaille et elle partit bouder dans le salon. Elle se radoucit vers la fin de la journée et ils purent planifier leur journée du lendemain : le débarquement au Ministère de la Magie. Hermione avait réussi à persuader Drago que tout le monde était trop occupé là bas pour se préoccuper de sa présence et que son père n'en serait jamais au courant. Drago accepta de la croire, en lui promettant de lui en vouloir à vie si il s'avérait qu'elle avait eu tort. Ils se rendraient donc au Ministère, puis au Département des Mystères et enfin dans la Salle du futur où se trouvent les prophéties. Pour élaborer leur plan, ils s'étaient basé sur le plan qu'ils avaient trouvé mais aussi sur les connaissances d'Hermione. Drago la trouvait étrangement très au courant de l'organisation du Département des Mystères et de ses pièges, mais n'insista pas lorsqu'elle lui hurla presque dessus qu'il n'avait pas à être au courant de cela.

Neuf heures du matin. Hermione et Drago étaient sur le pont, tous les deux prêts à prendre la direction de Londres. Ils transplanèrent chacun de leur côté pour finalement se retrouver dans la rue avec la cabine téléphonique qui permettait aux visiteurs d'arriver au Ministère. Hermione passa la première. Elle entra dans la cabine, composa le code et la cabine s'enfonça dans le sol pour amener la jeune femme dans le hall du Ministère. Ce n'est qu'une petite minute plus tard que Drago arriva. Méfiant, il se cacha aussitôt derrière un pan de mur ce qui fit rire Hermione qui s'approcha de lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je t'ai dit que personne ne remarquerait ta présence ! Ils ont tous la tête dans le guidon, ils ne se regardent même pas.

\- Tu parles ! On est ici depuis trente secondes et j'ai déjà vu une dizaine de visages que je connais. Je suis foutu Hermione !

Elle soupira.

\- Si on s'y était pris plus tôt, je t'aurais fait du polynectar.

\- La faute à qui si on a travaillé là dessus tard ? C'est toi qui ne voulais pas m'écouter en début d'année !

\- Ne me rejette pas la faute dessus ! Arrêtes de faire ton trouillard et suis moi. Il y a un ascenseur au fond que personne n'emprunte. On va le prendre pour aller au niveau neuf sans que personne ne te voit.

Drago marmonna dans sa barbe et suivit Hermione en rasant les murs. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent sans que personne n'entre avec eux. Il zigzagua dans les dédales du Ministère avant d'arriver au niveau neuf qui annonçait le Département des Mystères. Drago sentait son coeur s'accélérer quand il se rendit compte que ça y est, ils y étaient. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il finirait par mettre la main sur cette prophétie et toutes les pièces du puzzle allaient s'assembler.

Ils étaient tous les deux devant la porte d'entrée noire du Département des Mystères. Ils l'ouvrirent pour se retrouver dans la pièce aux douze portes. Drago fit un tour sur lui même sans comprendre. Laquelle allaient-ils devoir ouvrir ? Il ne dit rien et laissa Hermione diriger l'opération. Elle avait l'air plus sûre d'elle que lui. Etonné, il la laissa tracer une croix enflammée sur la première porte qu'ils allaient emprunter.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il interloqué.

\- Je marque les portes qu'on va ouvrir. Elles se mélangeront par la suite pour nous désorienter.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je suis déjà venue … avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant sourcils froncés. Tu demanderas à ton père, il doit bien s'en souvenir.

Il allait répliquer mais il préféra observer ce que la pièce contenait. Des planètes volantes. Rien de bien intéressant. Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et essayèrent plusieurs portes avant de trouver la bonne. « On y est » murmura Hermione. Drago lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de balayer la pièce du regard. Elle était tellement grande qu'il n'en voyait pas les limites. Il faisait très sombre, le plafond était très haut. La pièce comportait des centaines et des centaines d'étagères avec des milliers de petites sphères posées sur chacune d'entre elles. Le coeur de Drago battait à tout rompre. Il n'était jamais venu ici mais il avait tout de même un minimum de connaissances. Il s'agissait des prophéties. Seulement, il y en avait des milliers. Comment trouver la sienne ? Il regarda Hermione, espérant déceler chez la jeune femme ce petit air triomphant qu'elle affichait quand elle savait quelque chose, comme quand elle avait une bonne réponse en cours. Cependant, elle avait l'air aussi perdue que lui.

\- Comment on peut trouver la bonne prophétie ? J'aurais bien tenté un Accio mais j'ai peur que ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- Bien vu, affirma Hermione. Sur chaque prophétie est inscrit le nom de la personne concernée. Et seule la personne concernée peut la toucher d'ailleurs.

\- Tu penses qu'ils ont eu la présence d'esprit de ranger ça par ordre alphabétique ? ria Drago.

\- Penses-tu. Ça serait beaucoup trop facile.

\- Mais on va passer des heures à trouver la bonne !

\- On est là pour ça Drago. Alors on s'active. Plus vite on commencera, plus vite on la trouvera.

Drago soupira, essayant de trouver la motivation au fond de lui même. Si tout allait bien, ils allaient mettre une semaine pour la trouver cette fichue prophétie. Ils arpentèrent les allées pendant des heures, regardant chaque étagère et chaque prophétie pour trouver une connexion logique dans le rassemblement des prophéties. Quand Hermione l'appela, Drago la rejoint rapidement. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait trouvé la façon dont les prophéties étaient rangées. Elle tenta bien de lui expliquer mais il perdit vite le fil, trop excité à l'idée d'enfin trouver la bonne sphère. Effectivement, en suivant les explications d'Hermione, ils ne mirent pas plus de trois minutes pour trouver la bonne allée, la bonne étagère, la bonne rangée et enfin la fameuse sphère avec une étiquette avec inscrit « Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger ». Drago n'hésita pas avant de la prendre dans ses mains pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures. Il y avait de la brume qui flottait à l'intérieur de la sphère. Il sentit Hermione qui s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle en avait bien le droit, vu que ça la concernait directement. Une fois près de lui, il se recula de stupeur lorsqu'il sentit la sphère trembloter légèrement sous ses doigts.

\- C'est quoi ça ?!

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, puisque la sphère lui coupa la parole. Oui. Une voix féminine s'éleva de la prophétie, surprenant Drago et Hermione.

 _« Le dragon étoilé, plusieurs fois aura échoué. Le fruit de Narcisse et Lucifer était promis à l'enfer jusqu'à une naissance de septembre. Telle sera sa destinée, aimer cet enfant unique au sang dit impur mais cependant coeur pur, qui trouvera en son pendant, l'impossible futur de son présent, au risque de finir sa vie avant ses dix-huit ans »._


	17. Chapter 16 : Retour au château

Encore et toujours merciii pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de l'accueil reçu par la prophétie car je vous avoue qu'après toutes mes relectures, elle ne me semblait pas convaincante. Mais vous avez été réceptif et je vous en remercie vivement :-)

 **Swangranger** : Mettre un Malefoy devant le fait accompli, ça a ses risques ! Pas dit qu'il accepte si vite ..  
 **Ecathe38** : Je plaide coupable pour le côté guimauve ... je suis très fleur bleue et très guimauve dans la vie, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que d'écrire ainsi (a)  
 **Nekozuni** : Merci du fond du coeur !

Le chapitre du jour a un peu de retard par rapport aux autres jours, mea culpa, je suis me levée en retard ce matin ... Mais il devrait se terminer d'une façon que vous allez apprécier .. Je n'en dis pas plus, à demain !

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Poudlard. Les vacances de Noël étaient terminées et elles n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour tout le monde. Si Harry et Ron avaient passé les vacances au Terrier, à profiter du feu de cheminée, de la famille Weasley au complet et des bons petits plats de Molly, Hermione n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle rentrait à Poudlard après deux semaines à subir un ascenseur émotionnel tous les jours. Vivre avec Drago Malefoy n'était pas de tout repos. Si un jour il se montrait arrogant et prétentieux comme à son habitude, le lendemain il était doux et rieur. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Après leur escapade au Département des Mystères, Drago était tombé dans un mutisme qui avait duré jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Hermione n'avait même pas réussi à lui décrocher un « Bonne année » le 31 décembre. Le contenu de la prophétie les avait tous les deux profondément choqué mais le jeune homme ne s'en était pas remis. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole et avait pris le Poudlard Express le dernier jour des vacances sur la voie 9 3/4 avec tous les autres élèves pour rentrer au château.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor alors que tout le monde commençait à se lever. Il était onze heures, tout le monde profitait de ce dernier jour de vacances pour faire la grasse matinée avant la reprise des cours. Elle se doutait que Ron et Harry devaient flemmarder dans leur lit, en cherchant désespérément le courage de se lever. Elle alla dans son dortoir ranger ses affaires, mentit à deux, trois filles qui lui demandaient comment étaient ses vacances. Elle prit un livre et alla s'installer dans le canapé de la salle commune, près du feu. La cheminée n'était pas aussi grande que celle du Manoir des Malefoy mais le bruit du feu qui crépite lui rappelait les quelques moments passés devant, avec ou sans Drago. Elle ne savait pas quand, ni même si, elle allait pouvoir lui parler au château, mais elle en mourrait d'envie.

De son côté, Drago était allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, aussitôt eut-il posé un pied à Poudlard. Il n'avait adressé un mot ni un regard à personne depuis qu'il avait entendu cette maudite prophétie. Il en connaissait le contenu par coeur maintenant, à force de se l'être répétée. Il avait eu beau tourner les mots dans tous les sens, une seule explication était plausible. Le dragon étoilé qui avait échoué, c'était lui, d'où le lien avec les constellations et les étoiles. L'échec se référait à l'année passée, quand il avait failli à sa mission pour Voldemort. Le fils de Narcisse et Lucifer, Narcissa et Lucius donc, était promis à l'enfer, soit un destin de mangemort, jusqu'à une naissance de septembre, Hermione était née le 19 septembre. Sa destinée était d'aimer cet enfant unique, Hermione n'ayant pas de frère et soeur. L'impossible futur de son présent correspondait à la difficulté qu'ils avaient tous les deux à s'imaginer un futur commun. S'il pouvait concevoir qu'il avait passé des vacances agréables en compagnie d'Hermione, il lui était très difficile d'envisager plus qu'une simple amitié. Seulement, la prophétie disait qu'il devait soit l'aimer soit il mourrait. Il n'était comme qui dirait pas réellement prêt à mourir juste parce qu'il avait refusé d'être amoureux de quelqu'un. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à qui on force facilement la main. Ça faisait un peu trop pour lui tout ça. Il resta enfermé dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un veuille y entrer. Il céda sa place pour aller dans son dortoir toute la journée, où il ne calcula personne et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre aux questions de ses camarades qu'il n'avait pourtant pas revus depuis deux semaines.

La journée s'avéra plus chaleureuse du côté Gryffondor. Quand Harry et Ron avaient enfin décidé de sortir du lit, ils rejoignirent Hermione qui était toujours en train de lire près du feu.

\- Bonjour les garçons. Alors, ces vacances ? Vous avez passé un joyeux Noël ?

\- Comme un Noël au Terrier tu sais, répondit Ron. Mes parents, mes frères, Harry et Ginny qui se bécotent dès qu'ils peuvent, beaucoup de nourriture et des cadeaux !

\- J'imagine très bien l'ambiance ! ria Hermione. Mais vous avez l'air reposé, tant mieux. Les ASPIC approchent, il faudra être en forme.

\- Et toi alors ? demanda Harry sans relever l'allusion aux examens. Ces vacances avec tes parents ?

\- C'était tranquille tu sais. Nous n'étions que tous les trois mais c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par ce qu'elle disait. Elle parlait de ses parents mais elle pensait à Drago. Ces vacances avaient été certes agréables à certains moments mais surtout mouvementées.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va Hermione ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je voudrais juste vous poser une question. Vous répondez simplement, n'essayez pas d'en savoir plus je ne vous dirai rien.

Elle continua après les avoir vu approuver d'un signe de tête.

\- Si vous deviez choisir entre écouter votre coeur ou votre tête, vous choisiriez quoi ?

\- La tête, répondit Ron du tac au tac.

\- Le coeur, répondit Harry en même temps que son meilleur ami.

\- Super, merci, soupira Hermione. Vous m'aidez pas beaucoup là … Et puis tu écouterais ta tête, Ron ? Depuis quand tu fais des choses sensées et non pas en suivant ton coeur ?

\- Je … Je sais pas, oui c'est vrai, j'ai répondu spontanément. Je vais dire le coeur, comme Harry.

La réponse n'arrangeait pas Hermione. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que ses amis diraient la tête. Comme ça elle se désolidariserait de tout ça et au diable Drago Malefoy. Finalement ils répondaient le coeur, comme ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle attendait c'était qu'il revienne la voir et qu'il se ré-installe entre eux ce « petit quelque chose » qui s'était installé au Manoir. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un fruit interdit, défendu, pour garder allumée en elle cette petite étincelle qui avait commencé à briller au début des vacances.

Elle remercia ses amis pour leur honnêteté et pour le fait qu'ils n'aient pas cherché à en savoir plus. Ils passèrent leur soirée tous les trois dans la salle commune, rejoints plus tard par Neville, Dean et Seamus, à parler, rire et profiter de cette dernière soirée de vacances.

Comment reprendre les cours en douceur après deux semaines de vacances ? Cela n'existait pas à Poudlard, puisque les Gryffondor débutaient la semaine avec un cours de Défense contre les forces du mal et ils espéraient tous que Rogue avait passé de bonnes vacances sinon ils allaient en pâtir. Lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione croisèrent les Serpentard avec qui ils partageaient le cours, la jeune femme chercha immédiatement à croiser le regard de Drago … seulement il n'était pas là. Elle voyait bien Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini mais pas l'ombre d'une chevelure blonde. Peut être était il en retard ? Mais non. Même une fois tous installés et le cours commencé, il n'était pas là. Elle se concentra malgré tout sur le cours et fut retenue par son professeur à la fin.

\- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous me dire où est monsieur Malefoy et pourquoi il n'a pas daigné venir en cours ?

\- Je n'en sais rien professeur, répondit-elle, étonnée qu'il lui pose la question. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que nous sommes rentrés de vacances. Et on ne s'est pas parlé depuis Noël à peu près.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, vraisemblablement étonné lui aussi par la réponse de son élève.

\- Pardon ? Depuis Noël ?

\- Depuis que nous sommes allés au Département des Mystères pour trouver cette fichue prophétie. Le contenu ne lui pas plu, depuis il rumine et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose !

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous énerver contre moi, miss Granger. Que était le contenu de cette prophétie alors ?

\- Vous voulez que je vous le dise franchement ? Selon cette prophétie, je suis le destin de Drago et il doit m'aimer sinon il meurt. C'est clair comme ça ?

Rogue ne sembla qu'à moitié surpris. Comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Miss Granger, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir lui faire prendre la bonne direction. Vous pensez bien qu'il se sent incapable de vous aimer pour l'instant. Pourtant il devra prendre une décision sinon c'est lui qui mourra et je pense pas que vous souhaitiez cela.

Son coeur s'affola. Entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ces mots lui fit réaliser à quel point non, elle n'avait pas envie que sa petite tête blonde meure, surtout par sa faute. C'était hors de question. Il y a quelques mois elle en aurait eu rien à faire de voir son pire ennemi périr de la sorte mais maintenant, elle n'y tenait pas.

\- Et pourquoi je serais la seule à pouvoir le faire prendre cette décision ?

\- Sa mère est incapable de lui parler à l'heure actuelle. Son père, n'y comptez même pas. Moi, je peux essayer mais mon avis il l'a déjà. Ses amis, enfin, ses faire valoir, n'y comptez pas non plus, il ne tient pas suffisamment à ces personnes pour accorder de l'important à leur avis. Vous avez fait le tour de son entourage. Il ne reste plus que vous. A votre avis, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Pourquoi ne vous a-t-il plus adressé la parole depuis une semaine ?

\- Je ne sais pas, professeur.

\- Il a peur, tout simplement. Il n'a plus papa et maman derrière lui pour lui dicter sa vie. Il devient un homme qui doit prendre seul ses décisions. Il se retrouve seul face à ses émotions et face à des sentiments qu'il découvre tout juste. Ne le lâchez pas, miss Granger. Croyez-le ou non mais il a besoin de vous.

« Il a besoin de vous ». Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Hermione durant toute la journée. Et là, c'était un besoin d'un autre ordre qu'ouvrir des bouquins pour trouver des réponses à une fichue énigme de Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle la première ce soir là. Elle n'avait pas très faim et tous les Gryffondor parlaient de leur match de Quidditch du lendemain contre les Serpentard. Elle adorait ça, le Quidditch, mais là elle n'avait pas envie de prendre part à leur conversation. Elle avait plutôt envie de s'enfouir sous sa couette avec un livre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne. Au détour d'un couloir près de l'entrée de sa salle commune, elle aperçut une tête blonde bien connue qui prenait la direction opposée. Elle accéléra le pas, se mettant presque à courir, pour l'intercepter dans le couloir. « Drago ! » s'écria-t-elle. Lorsqu'il l'entendit, le jeune homme hésita entre redoubler la cadence de ses pas ou se figer net. Il choisit la deuxième option, se tournant quand il la sentit à sa hauteur. Elle était heureuse de voir son visage reposé, quoi qu'un peu marqué par l'inquiétude.

\- Où étais-tu toute la journée ? demanda Hermione en plantant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux gris du Serpentard.

\- C'est compliqué, répondit-il hésitant.

\- Qu'est ce qui est compliqué, Drago ? De comprendre ce que cette prophétie raconte ? De me regarder dans les yeux quand je te parle ? D'assumer ce que tu peux ressentir ? D'avouer que tout ça te fait peur ? Moi aussi j'ai peur figure toi. J'ai peur de ce que je ressens, j'ai peur de ce que cette prophétie nous prédit, j'ai peur de tes réactions, mais je ne me cache pas.

Elle avait lâché d'une traite tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur depuis Noël. C'était une manière plus ou moins habilement détournée de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui était en train de changer, qu'il était en train de prendre de plus en plus de place dans sa vie.

Drago quant à lui avait finalement levé les yeux pour la regarder, arrêtant de papillonner du regard à droite à gauche quand elle le lui demanda. Dans le mille, Granger. Une nouvelle fois. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris ce que cette prophétie racontait et bien évidemment ça l'effrayait. Bien sûr que c'était compliqué de la regarder car lorsque leurs yeux se rencontraient, il avait l'impression d'avoir le coeur au bord des lèvres. Bien sûr que c'était compliqué d'assumer des émotions nouvelles. Bien sûr que c'était compliqué, avec sa fierté qu'on ne décrit plus, d'avouer avoir peur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne détestait plus Hermione Granger, cette maudite sang-de-bourbe qui a toujours réponse à tout. Vivre avec elle, la voir rire et sourire, la voir se démener ainsi pour l'aider et la voir persévérer à essayer de lui parler alors qu'il la fuyait, tout cela l'avait conforté dans l'idée que la jolie jeune femme qu'elle était devenue avait réussi à percer à jour son coeur de pierre.

\- Ecoutes … J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Tu te défiles, Drago Malefoy. C'est lâche et enfantin, termina-t-elle avec un doigt accusateur pointé sur son torse.

Piqué au vif dans son égo, Drago saisit le poignet d'Hermione pour inverser les tendances et la faire reculer contre le mur derrière eux. Sa main toujours autour de son poignet, le bras de la jeune femme le long de son corps, les yeux baissés vers elle, leurs souffles se mélangeaient tant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Lâche et enfantin, lui ? Il plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes sans qu'elle demande son reste, pour lui offrir le baiser le plus passionné et le moins chaste qui lui eut été donné de recevoir. Hermione sentait que ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus sous le coup de l'émotion, mais n'hésita pas à rendre son baiser au jeune homme, aussi surprise soit-elle par son geste. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il laissa son front appuyé sur le sien, un sourire fier étiré au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Et ça, c'était lâche et enfantin, Granger ?


	18. Chapter 17 : Jeux interdits

Drago Malefoy venait de l'embrasser. Elle. Le tombeur de ces dames venait d'embrasser la timide Hermione Granger. Il faut dire que ce baiser, elle en rêvait depuis Noël. En fait, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu si heureux devant son cadeau. Heureux, innocent, insouciant et touchant. Depuis elle ne pensait qu'à le savoir au plus près d'elle. Et il en était de même pour lui ou il jouait ? Faisait-il ça simplement par provocation ? Elle resta tout de même sur la défensive, de peur de tomber de haut.

\- C'était risqué et intéressant ça, par contre, répliqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un petit air séducteur.

Ses manières firent rire Drago. Oui il l'avait embrassée. Premièrement parce qu'elle l'avait piqué dans son égo, et deuxièmement parce qu'il en mourait d'envie. Depuis Noël il avait cette envie brûlante au fond de lui de l'embrasser et l'occasion s'était présentée aujourd'hui. Il recula et allait lui répondre lorsqu'il entendit du brouhaha venant du couloir. Risquant de se faire voir aussi proche d'elle par quelqu'un, il s'en alla vers son dortoir, laissant une Hermione surprise, collée au mur, les pensées en vrac et les jambes en coton.

Elle se mêla au groupe de Gryffondor de première année qui rentrait à leur salle commune et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Après une douche rapide elle se coucha, les papillons toujours présents dans son estomac et l'esprit occupée par une tête blonde.

Depuis le réveil des premiers élèves, Poudlard était animé par une effervescence générale. C'était jour de Quidditch, et pas des moindres. Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard. C'était toujours une rencontre de haut vol, qui promettait de l'action, du jeu, beaucoup de points, des mouvements de foule, des cris et une bataille serrée entre Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy pour le vif d'or. Hermione avait rejoint les tribunes très tôt, en compagnie de Neville et Luna, tous deux fagotés comme de vrais supporters. Elle, avait seulement pris la peine de se couvrir avec l'écharpe de sa maison. Ils s'étaient installés de manière à avoir la meilleure vue possible sur le terrain. Lorsque tous les joueurs entrèrent dans le stade en volant, la première réaction d'Hermione fut de suivre du regard Harry et Drago qui montaient au plus haut pour se faire face. Elle jeta un bref regard à Ron avant de reporter son attention sur les deux attrapeurs. Harry avait son air déterminé à gagner, Drago quant à lui avait son air taquin et provocateur.

\- À nous deux, Malefoy, lança Harry pour provoquer son adversaire.

\- Tu vas perdre, Potter, et tu sais pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il en se redressant sur son balai. Premièrement parce que mon balai est plus puissant que le tien et deuxièmement …

Il laissa madame Bibine siffler le coup d'envoi avant de continuer.

\- Parce que Gryffondor a perdu une supportrice et que Serpentard en a gagné une, acheva-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de s'élever un peu plus haut.

Il avait éveillé la curiosité de son ennemi, cela se voyait. Harry était resté bloqué sur son balai, le regard dans le vide et les sourcils froncés, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il baratinait. Drago le laissa à ses réflexions et se concentra sur le vif d'or. Enfin, tout d'abord essayer de le repérer.

Drago et Harry bataillèrent pendant de longues minutes pour attraper le vif d'or. Le Gryffondor l'avait repéré une seconde avec le Serpentard, ce dernier s'empressant de lui coller au train avec son balai. Il n'hésitait pas à cogner régulièrement Harry pour le déstabiliser et prendre de l'avance. Le Gryffondor était peut être plus doué et plus agile que lui, mais il avait un balai plus rapide. Sur une dernière ligne droite il n'eut qu'à se pencher légèrement en avant pour prendre encore plus de vitesse et saisit le vif d'or d'une poignée de main franche. Madame Bibine siffla la fin du match, annonçant les Serpentard victorieux. La foule verte et argent se déchaîna dans les tribunes pour acclamer leurs joueurs et scander le nom de Drago. Il se redressa sur son balai pour défier Harry du regard, donc en jouant avec la petite balle dorée qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts.

\- Je te l'avais dit, Potter !

\- Tu es mauvais joueur Malefoy ! Tu as fait exprès de me déstabiliser au coup d'envoi pour que je perde mes repères !

\- Bien vu l'aveugle. Il t'a fallu autant de temps pour le comprendre ? ria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la terre ferme.

Harry le rattrapa en courant lorsqu'il eut lui aussi rejoint le sol. Il se posta en face de lui, levant un peu les yeux pour le regarder car il était légèrement plus grand que lui.

\- Je veux que tu m'expliques, Malefoy. C'est quoi cette histoire de supportrice ?

\- Ah il est beau le Gryffondor. Et c'est toi le plus malin de ta maison ? Laisse moi rire. Même un première année aurait compris mes allusions ! Allez, pousse toi du milieu Potter, j'ai mieux à faire.

\- Malefoy !

\- Oh ça va. Tu vas me mordre ou quoi ? À ta place j'irais parler à Hermione, tu comprendras mieux.

Il poussa Harry d'un coup d'épaule pour rejoindre son vestiaire. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir lâché cette bombe. Hermione lui en voudrait probablement beaucoup d'avoir dit ça à Potter mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui de le provoquer. Et puis voir son petit air ahuri quand il ne comprenait pas tout, cela le faisait vraiment beaucoup rire. Il prit sa douche et se changea avant de retourner au château, Harry faisant de même de son côté. Le Gryffondor courut pour rattraper Hermione, embarquant Ron avec lui, qui criait à qui veut bien l'entendre que les Serpentard étaient des tricheurs et que Drago Malefoy en était le roi.

\- Hermione ! hurla Harry une fois à sa hauteur, essoufflé, avec Ron qui pestait toujours.

\- Oh Harry, Ron ! Je suis désolée que vous ayez perdu ce match. Mais c'est pas grave, vous gagnerez les autres, termina-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Là n'est pas la question Hermione. Qu'est ce qu'entend Malefoy quand il me dit de te demander pourquoi Gryffondor a perdu une supportrice quand Serpentard en gagne une ? Et pourquoi il t'appelle par ton prénom ? Ne me dis pas que …

\- Que quoi ? Mais rien, Harry ! se défendit-elle avec un air offusqué, maudissant Drago d'avoir ouvert sa bouche une fois de plus. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. Tu n'as pas appris en sept ans à ne pas l'écouter quand il parle ? Fais moi confiance s'il te plait.

Elle remercia le ciel d'avoir mis Luna en travers de leur route à ce moment précis car elle détourna rapidement l'attention d'Harry. Elle profita de l'inattention de ses meilleurs amis pour se faufiler dans la foule et chercher une tête blonde. Elle commençait à bouillonner de l'intérieur. Premièrement, elle n'était pas prête à en parler à Ron et Harry. Et quand bien même elle le serait, c'était à elle de leur en parler et pas à lui de lancer le sujet en les provoquant ainsi. Elle arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Les couloirs grouillaient d'élèves qui rentraient du stade de Quidditch et des autres qui vaquaient à leurs diverses occupations. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur la personne qu'elle cherchait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finit par apercevoir non pas Drago mais les joueurs de Serpentard qui prenaient la direction des cachots. Elle vit sa tête blonde un peu à l'écart du groupe, seul, son balai à la main. Cachée derrière un mur, lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur elle agrippa son poignet et le tira à elle. Sous l'effet de surprise, le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri pas très viril qu'Hermione ne releva pas, mais qu'elle se promettait de retenir à vie pour lui ressortir un jour ou l'autre.

\- Drago Malefoy ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de dire ça à Harry ?

\- Aïe, je savais que ça te plairait pas … Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Tu as juste de la chance qu'après le Quidditch il n'est pas en pleine possession de ses capacités intellectuelles. Il va y avoir un moment avant que ça monte au cerveau, ça me laisse le temps de trouver quoi lui dire.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu penses que tu vas lui dire ? dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Et bien .. euh … Je sais pas. J'ai pas grand chose à dire finalement, bafouilla-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que pour toi, deux semaines au Manoir des Malefoy, une escapade au Département des Mystères, une prophétie et un baiser volé au détour d'un couloir, ça équivaut à « pas grande chose » ?

\- Oh tu sais, j'en ai vécu des pires en sept ans, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Tu veux que je sois franche avec toi ? En plus d'avoir peur de toi, j'ai peur d'eux. Peur de leurs réactions.

\- Attends, tu as peur de moi ?

\- Je rectifie. J'ai peur de ce à quoi tu joues avec moi, reprit-elle en fuyant son regard.

\- Tu penses que je joue un jeu avec toi, vraiment ?

\- C'est justement le fait que tu ne joues pas avec moi qui m'étonnerait.

\- Ce qu'on a vécu pendant deux semaines, ça ne te suffit pas ? Je pense qu'on s'est suffisamment vu mutuellement à fleur de peau pour ne plus douter. J'ai joué mais je ne joue plus, c'est terminé.

Hermione sentit comme un poids s'envoler de son coeur. Elle avait envie de croire en son honnêteté et en sa sincérité. En tout cas, son regard avait l'air honnête.

\- Laisse moi faire quelque chose. Ça ne trompe pas.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à la proposition d'Hermione. Qu'allait-elle faire de lui ? Elle déposa sa main sur son torse, au niveau de son coeur pour en sentir les battements. Son rythme cardiaque était normal. Soit il mentait très bien, soit il était sincère dans ce qu'il disait. Elle choisit la seconde option.

\- Maintenant tu peux m'embrasser une deuxième fois, murmura-t-elle avec un air de petite fille.

Assez surpris, Drago ne retint pas un petit rire.

\- Là, c'est toi qui joues avec moi.

Après s'être assuré que le couloir était vide et qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit aux alentours, il glissa ses mains dans la nuque de la jeune femme face à lui pour lui offrir ce deuxième baiser passionné. Moins prise au dépourvu que pour le premier, elle put lui répondre et mettre également de la passion dans ce signe de tendresse. Sentir le corps de Drago faisant pression contre le sien, son souffle se mélanger au sien en même temps que ses doigts glissaient le long de sa nuque, tout cela combiné donnait une impression de légèreté à Hermione. Elle se sentait vraiment légère. Comme si cet échange entre eux, aussi interdit et improbable qu'il puisse être, était la seule chose dont elle avait besoin pour s'évader et se sentir bien.

Elle aurait pu rester contre lui des heures tant sa présence lui réchauffait le coeur, mais c'était sans compter une voix qui s'éleva comme un cri à l'autre bout du couloir et qui la fit relâcher cette étreinte plus tôt que prévu.

\- Hermione ?! Je rêve !

Aïe. Ronald Weasley. Elle se tourna vers lui, laissant Drago derrière elle. Penaude mais angoissée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait lui lancer au visage, elle le regardait de loin sans rien dire.

\- Dis moi que j'ai pris un cognard sur la tête tout à l'heure et que je suis en train de rêver, que tu n'étais pas en train d'embrasser cette fouine de Malefoy ! reprit Ron en s'approchant d'eux à vitesse grand V.

\- La fouine t'entend, Weasley, intervint Drago en coupant la parole à Hermione.

\- Toi, ferme là ! Je t'ai pas sonné ! grogna Ron en attrapant le poignet d'Hermione pour la tirer à lui. Et toi je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Elle dégagea rapidement son poignet de la main de son ami, le fusillant du regard.

\- De quoi tu te mêles Ronald ?!

\- Je dois te rafraîchir la mémoire peut être, sur tout ce ce qu'il nous a dit et tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?

\- Non merci, j'ai encore une bonne mémoire. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas …

\- Quand Harry saura ça, tu sais qu'il va très mal le vivre.

\- Harry ne saura rien venant de toi, tu vas me laisser lui parler … Ne fais pas ces yeux là Ronald. Je lui parlerai, toi tu te tais.

\- Excusez-moi si je vous dérange, coupa Drago en les regardant tour à tour. Laisse tomber Hermione. Oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

La jeune femme tomba des nues. Elle regarda sa tête blonde, la bouche entrouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte au début.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je te dis de laisser tomber. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est fou de toi et réciproquement. Vous êtes les deux seuls à ne jamais vous en être rendu compte. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous c'était juste une erreur. Oublie tout ça.

\- Je te connaissais presque tous les défauts du monde, mais en plus de ça tu es un menteur exceptionnel.

Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Elle avait l'impression que tout le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru jusqu'ici se détruisait petit à petit. Que finalement les efforts n'avaient été qu'à sens unique.

\- Tu sais quoi, ajouta-t-elle. Je te déteste, mais vraiment. J'ai pas la force ni le courage de te le hurler mais je le pense sincèrement. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager d'ici avant que je m'énerve pour de bon.

Drago n'insista pas et prit ses remarques au pied de la lettre. Il tourna les talons pour rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard alors qu'Hermione venait de s'effondrer dans les bras de son meilleur ami.


	19. Chapter 18 : Rédemption

Merci de me suivre et de me laisser des gentils messages, ça me fait énormément plaisir.  
Je savais que le revirement de situation et l'attitude de Drago allait vous faire réagir .. C'était le but. Il reste un mec, il fuit dès que l'occasion se présente ahah.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il ne sera pas de tout repos pour tout le monde. A demain pour la suite !

 **ERRATUM : Ce chapitre devait être posté hier mais pour une raison obscure, il ne s'est pas publié ... Merci à Claire qui, en review, m'a fait réaliser qu'il y avait eu un petit problème ... Je suis sincèrement désolée de ce petit problème, cette suite n'avait aucun sens du coup. Bref, on repart du bon pied. Ce chapitre est la suite de la " dispute " entre Hermione et Drago avec Ron qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas.**

* * *

Drago avait rejoint sa salle commune depuis près d'une heure déjà. Il faisait semblant de faire ses devoirs au fond de la pièce qui faisait office de salon, pour que personne ne vienne le déranger. En fait, il faisait seulement semblant de travailler car autre chose le préoccupait beaucoup plus : l'échange plutôt houleux avec les deux Gryffondor une heure plus tôt. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'agir comme ça. Enfin, si, il le savait mais l'admettre était beaucoup trop difficile pour lui. Embrasser Hermione ainsi lui avait provoqué beaucoup de sensations différentes. Le coeur au bord des lèvres, les papillons dans l'estomac et l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Et entendre l'autre tordu de Weasley s'en prendre à eux ainsi l'avait fait enrager, seulement il avait appris depuis quelques semaines à canaliser sa colère. À la mettre au service du Quidditch par exemple et de ne plus s'en prendre aux être humains. Premièrement, se faire traiter de fouine ne lui avait jamais beaucoup plu, mais c'était de bonne guerre vu qu'il s'amusait lui à donner à toute la bande à Potter des surnoms inimaginables. Deuxièmement, le sentir lui arracher Hermione ainsi avait eu pour seul effet de lui donner encore plus envie de la serrer contre lui. Troisièmement, les entendre se chamailler ainsi sur le fait que ce baiser avait l'air d'être une ignominie pour le rouquin, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de briser une amitié pour une simple histoire de bêtes papillons dans le ventre. Lui qui n'avait pas de vrais amis, n'appréciait guère de voir deux personnes proches se déchirer pour ses bêtises. Et dernièrement, il était plus facile pour lui de baisser les bras que d'admettre, avec sa fierté mal placée, qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour elle. C'est ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse depuis une heure « Oui Drago. Avoues que tu la trouves mignonne quand elle a ses cheveux en bataille. Avoues qu'elle est adorable quand elle essaie de prendre soin de toi en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aura rien en retour. Avoues toi tout simplement que toute Hermione Granger qu'elle est, elle a réussi à briser ce coeur de pierre ». Maintenant qu'il se l'était avoué à lui même, elle le détestait. Il allait devoir déployer les grands moyens pour qu'elle accepte de l'écouter maintenant. Il décida de faire confiance à l'expression qui dit qu'apparemment la nuit porte conseil et alla se coucher, réveillant des terreurs nocturnes qui pourtant l'avaient laissé tranquille jusqu'à maintenant.

Les septième années étaient en cours de métamorphose depuis près d'une demi heure. Drago butait sur un sort simple qu'il n'arrivait pourtant pas à réaliser, faute de concentration. Tout le monde sursauta quand McGonagall entra en trombe dans la salle de classe, talonnée par Rogue.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, suivez-moi je vous prie et dépêchez-vous.

Surpris, Drago, resta vissé sur sa chaise. Ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard noir, insistant et menaçant de Severus qu'il se précipita vers eux. Il avait beau leur demander ce qu'il se passait, aucun des deux ne voulait parler. Une fois dans le bureau de sa directrice, elle le regarda, l'air grave.

\- Sainte Mangouste. Tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ? Il … Il est arrivé quelque chose à ma mère ?

\- Vous verrez sur place monsieur Malefoy. Severus vous accompagne.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le professeur et son élève étaient dans l'enceinte de Sainte Mangouste où régnait une ambiance glaciale. Tout le monde les regardait de travers avec un air méfiant. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de ce genre de regard.

\- Severus, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe oui ou non ?

\- Non. Tu verras par toi même, lâcha Rogue sévèrement. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le coeur ni le courage de dire de vive voix tout cela à Drago.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de la chambre qu'occupait sa mère, le jeune homme sentit son coeur se serrer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il laissa son professeur derrière lui et entra dans la pièce. Sa mère n'était plus là, mais son père occupait le lit. Il fut tenté de reculer mais Rogue le poussa vers l'avant. Il essaya bien de râler mais il se laissa convaincre et s'approcha de son père. Il avait les yeux ouverts, le souffle court il fixait le plafond.

\- Drago …

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder son père qui s'exprimait à voix très basse, rocailleuse et presque cassée, comme une personne malade.

\- Ta mère ne voulait pas que cela se passe ainsi.

\- Quoi ? Où est maman ?

\- Je suis désolé, Drago. Pour tout.

Dans un dernier souffle, Lucius ferma les yeux et sa poitrine cessa de se soulever sous les mouvements de sa respiration. « Je suis désolé pour tout » furent les derniers mots de Lucius Malefoy pour son fils. Imperturbable, quoi que secoué tout de même, Drago bomba le torse et se tourna vers son professeur avant de craquer.

\- Je veux partir Severus, maintenant.

Rogue secoua la tête.

\- Nous n'avons pas terminé. Suis moi.

Il l'entraîna dans une pièce isolée du reste des chambres. Il prit soin de verrouiller la porte afin que personne ne les dérange. Il sortit d'une poche de sa cape un parchemin qu'il tendit à Drago.

\- C'est pour toi. Je ne l'ai pas lu, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui y est écrit. Mais lis le.

Drago prit le parchemin où il reconnut l'écriture de sa mère. Il y avait un long message écrit dessus. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil juste derrière lui pour entamer sa lecture qui lui prendrait probablement plusieurs minutes.

 _« Mon petit garçon,_

 _Si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que mon état s'est aggravé et que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Ne sois pas triste, je t'en prie. Ton père et moi avons fait de toi un homme fort et intelligent, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi pour l'avenir. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai pas dit. Toute cette histoire de prophétie, je suis au courant depuis très longtemps. Beaucoup de personnes de la famille Black font l'objet d'une prophétie relative aux étoiles. Par extension, tu as du sang des Black en toi c'est pour cela que tu es concernée par cette prophétie. J'en connaissais le contenu approximatif depuis toujours, c'est pour cela que nous t'avons toujours élevé dans la haine des sang-de-bourbe, pour que tu t'éloignes le plus possible de celle qui se mettrait en travers de ton chemin à ta rentrée à Poudlard. Depuis quelques mois, j'ai su que je ne connaissais pas tout de cette prophétie. J'ai fait mes recherches et quand j'ai su que si tu ne tombais pas amoureux d'elle tu allais mourir, j'ai tout fait pour que tu te tiennes au courant de cette histoire également. Malheureusement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fini par lui aussi être au courant de cette prophétie qui t'éloignerait de lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a ordonné à ton père de faire de toi un mangemort très rapidement. Tu es aussi têtu que ton pauvre père qui n'a pas réussi à t'enrôler de son côté. Si je ne suis plus de ce monde c'est que ton père non plus. S'il échouait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait promis de nous punir. Fais attention à toi je t'en prie, je pense qu'il va chercher à te trouver désormais. Si tu n'offres pas une preuve d'amour véritable à Hermione avant tes dix-huit ans, c'est de la main de Voldemort que tu mourras._  
 _Drago, malgré tout, saches que je suis très fière de toi, que même si certaines choses n'étaient pas établies entre nous comme la tendresse, l'affection et l'amour, tu resteras pour toujours mon petit ange blond que j'aime de tout mon coeur. Suis ton coeur désormais, tu apprendras très vite que nous ne sommes que de passage ici et que tu regretteras de ne pas avoir suivi cette voie. Prends soin de toi et de celle qui t'est promise. Elle t'apportera beaucoup._  
 _Rappelle toi qui tu étais avant que le monde entier te dise qui tu devais être._

 _Ta maman,_  
 _Narcissa M. »_

Ç'en était trop pour lui. Son coeur n'était pas capable de supporter autant de choses en si peu de temps. ll laissa tomber au sol ce parchemin, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il lui restait un minimum de force et de fierté pour retenir ses sanglots. Il leva les yeux vers Rogue, le regardant d'un air fataliste.

\- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça ?

De ses yeux gris perlaient maintenant quelques larmes qu'il ne put retenir plus longtemps. Les plus grosses brutes sont parfois les plus sensibles. Tout refaisait surface et il préférait craquer ici, en présence d'une des seules personnes qui ne le jugerait pas, plutôt qu'ailleurs. Perdre ses parents à dix-sept ans était dévastateur pour n'importe qui, même pour un Malefoy.

\- Rien, Drago. Rien n'est de ta faute. C'est le destin, c'est ainsi … Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Mais je déteste qu'on me force la main ! Et je n'ai jamais demandé au destin de me faire mourir à dix-sept ans parce que j'aurais refusé d'aimer quelqu'un !

\- Ah parce que c'est réellement te forcer la main que de te demander d'ouvrir ton coeur à cette jeune femme ?

\- Mhm … Non, pas vraiment, réalisa-t-il, essuyant d'un revers de manche les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

\- Alors secoue toi un peu ! Fais honneur à ta mère, à ton père, à ton sang et conduis toi en homme, par Merlin !

Drago se redressa d'un bond sous le ton employé par Séverus, récupérant au passage ce qui serait le dernier souvenir de sa mère. Il était effondré, attristé par la perte de ses parents mais il intériorisait finalement beaucoup. Il possédait tout de même une grande force de caractère qui lui permettait de paraître solide alors qu'au fond de lui il était meurtri. La seule chose dont il avait besoin maintenant ? De la présence de quelqu'un qui saurait sécher ses larmes et réchauffer son coeur. La seule personne capable de cela était à Poudlard, probablement encore en train de ruminer sa haine envers lui.

Severus et Drago quittèrent Sainte Mangouste en fin de journée une fois que le jeune homme eut réglé tout ce qui concernait le décès de ses parents et ce qui était relatif à leurs obsèques respectives. Il savait qu'il obtiendrait l'indulgence de McGonagall s'il venait à devoir s'absenter pour la cérémonie. De retour à Poudlard, Drago prit d'abord soin d'aller ranger en lieu sûr dans son dortoir la lettre de sa mère. Il ne tenait pas à ce quelqu'un tombe dessus. Il rejoint la Grande Salle alors que tout le monde était déjà attablé pour dîner. À peine eut-il posé un pied dans la salle que tout le monde se tut. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et un silence glacial régnait dans la pièce. Il était prêt à parier une centaine de gallions que tout le monde était déjà au courant de tout. Il bomba le torse, fier comme Artaban et avança d'un pas décidé vers la table des … Gryffondor. Plus il avançait, plus il entendait les élèves parler entre eux et faire des messes basses. Drago Malefoy qui s'approchait des Gryffondor, cela sonnait faux pour tout le monde. C'est avec des yeux écarquillés que Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione virent arriver à leur hauteur le Serpentard. Il ne prit pas la peine d'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard aux autres, ses yeux déjà plongés dans ceux d'Hermione.

\- La tour d'astronomie, après le dîner … Si je ne t'y vois pas c'est que tu considères que tout est terminé. Et toi le balafré, pas la peine de te ramener avec ton escorte personnelle, je pense que ton amie est assez grande pour se débrouiller seule, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il sentait Harry sur le point de se mêler encore de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Aucun des Gryffondor ne trouva quoi lui répondre. Entre ceux qui étaient constamment impressionnés par lui et ceux qui étaient tellement surpris qu'ils ne trouvaient que des banalités à bafouiller, Drago put aller s'installer à sa table sans avoir été interrompu par qui que ce soit. Il poussa Goyle sur le banc pour prendre place entre lui et Zabini, face à Pansy qui le fixait de ses yeux noirs.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques Drago ?

\- Pardon ?

\- On ne t'a pas vu depuis les vacances. Quand tu rentres, tu ne nous adresses pas la parole et là, tu vas voir ces imbéciles de Gryffondor avant nous ? Tu vas pas bien ?

\- Lâches moi un peu Pansy, j'en ai marre, soupira-t-il, encore plus quand elle afficha une mine effarée. Oui, j'ai envie que tu me lâches. J'en ai assez que tu me suives partout comme un petit chien, que tu restes collée à moi en permanence et que tu surveilles mes moindres faits et gestes.

\- Mais … Enfin Drago, les Gryffondor ! ajouta Zabini. En plus, l'autre sang-de-bourbe de Granger te dévorait du regard, c'était tellement drôle !

Tous les Serpentard autour se mirent à rire. Drago n'eut qu'à froncer les sourcils et plisser ses yeux d'un air menaçant pour qu'ils s'arrêtent de rire en une demi seconde.

\- Vous allez m'écouter, tous. Premièrement si je vous évite depuis le retour des vacances c'est parce que vous êtes diablement inintéressants. Deuxièmement, si je vais voir les Gryffondor c'est mon problème et ça ne vous concerne en aucun cas. Et troisièmement …

Il se leva de son banc en tapant fort des mains sur la table en bois, ce qui eut pour effet de faire au moins taire la table des Serpentard et celle d'à côté.

\- Elle s'appelle Hermione !

Il avait haussé le ton sur cette dernière phrase, faisant maintenant taire les quatre tables d'élèves plus la table des professeurs. Il balaya la salle du regard, se rendant compte que tout le monde l'avait entendu. Il prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs, bousculant au passage tous ceux qui croisaient sa route. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de dire ça à voix haute, espèce d'imbécile ? ». Il se maudissait intérieurement mais après tout, au moins tout était clair comme ça, il n'avait plus à se justifier de quoi que ce soit. Tout le monde savait qu'il tenait à appeler Hermione Granger par son prénom et seul un imbécile n'aurait pas comprit la raison. Ses pas le menèrent à la tour d'astronomie. Il s'appuya à la barrière pour regarder le lac et reprendre son souffle. La lune s'y reflétait. La nuit était douce et claire pour un mois de janvier, ce qui était d'autant plus appréciable. Tout en contemplant les arbres qui bougeaient sous la brise légère, il se demandait si Hermione allait venir. Et si elle venait, si elle serait seule ou entourée de sa clique de Gryffondor. Vu comme il avait été impoli et maladroit avec elle récemment et vu la façon dont il avait parlé à Saint Potter une heure plus tôt, il doutait vraiment de sa présence ici.

Alors qu'il observait le lac depuis quelques longues minutes à se répéter sans cesse, « elle ne viendra pas », il tourna les talons pour s'en aller et aller se coucher.

\- Bonsoir … murmura une petite voix timide.

Hermione. Elle apparut en haut des escaliers alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il lui sourit. Un vrai sourire franc et honnête.

\- Bonsoir Hermione … Je suis content que tu sois venue.

\- J'ai vraiment hésité, parce que tu ne le mérites pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules et en s'avançant dans la lumière. Et puis je t'ai entendu hurler mon prénom à la figure de tes « amis ». Ça m'a fait me décider.

Elle vint s'adosser à la barrière. La lumière de la lune éclairait son visage, Drago la trouvait particulièrement belle comme ça.

\- Si je t'ai demandé de venir c'est pour plusieurs choses, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

\- On a toute la nuit devant nous, je t'écoute.

\- Hum. Si je suis parti du cours ce matin avec McGonagall et Rogue c'était pour aller à Sainte Mangouste.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils quand, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, elle put remarquer qu'il avait perdu son sourire, que ses yeux étaient brillants et qu'il semblait très triste.

\- C'est ta mère ? Ça ne va pas ?

Il était à côté d'elle mais fixait l'horizon, par peur de croiser son regard et de craquer quand il lui dirait la vérité. Il déglutit péniblement.

\- Elle est morte. Et mon père aussi.

Choquée, Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Tout Malefoy qu'ils étaient tous les deux, c'était une terrible nouvelle qu'il lui disait là. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui, posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée, Drago. Je sais que ça ne te les ramènera pas, mais je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit-il en tournant légèrement son visage vers elle. Tu n'as pas à être désolée alors que mon père t'a traumatisé pendant les vacances. Ma mère ne t'a rien fait mais tu dois sûrement penser qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que lui.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non. Certes je ne portais pas ton père dans mon coeur. Mais ta mère, tu ne peux pas dire ça, je ne la connaissais pas. Tout ce que je sais d'elle c'est ce que toi tu as pu me dire. Et tu me l'as toujours décrite comme une personne aimante … Ils te manqueront je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu en sortiras plus fort.

\- T'es gentille. De me dire ça et d'être là, malgré ce que je t'ai dit quand Weasley était là …

\- Ron. Il s'appelle Ron. Ronald même, si tu ne veux pas l'appeler par son surnom.

\- J'ai mis quatre mois avant d'arriver à t'appeler par ton prénom alors doucement … esquissa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Bon d'accord, tant que tu ne m'appelles plus Granger, c'est déjà ça.

Il sourit encore un peu plus. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de l'avoir près de lui. Il était maintenant certain que tous les deux avaient réussi à dépasser leurs différences, leurs préjugés du sang et toutes ces autres traditions pour arriver à s'entendre. Ils avaient passés le cap de la tolérance et celui de l'acceptation. Ils étaient à une frontière assez infime entre l'amitié et … l'amour ?

\- Je voulais aussi m'excuser. Les insultes, les brimades, les coups bas. Pour tout quoi. Tu sais, l'égo assez surdimensionné, la fierté mal placée …

\- Je finis par te connaître. Je sais que ce n'était pas volontaire c'était juste de la …

\- Peur.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire.

\- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre, Hermione Granger … ricana-t-il.

\- Ne recommence pas avec ton petit air supérieur, c'est agaçant, Drago Malefoy.

Elle lui pinça la hanche en riant.

\- D'accord j'arrête. Excuse moi, commença-t-il en portant à nouveau son regard sur l'horizon. Tu sais, avant de mourir ma mère m'a laissé une lettre. Dedans elle disait qu'elle savait l'existence de la prophétie, ce qu'elle disait mais qu'elle n'en connaissait pas la fin. Ce n'était que depuis quelques temps qu'elle en savait la fin, soit que je devais t'aimer ou sinon j'en mourrais. C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle a tout fait pour que je sois au courant et que je t'en parle. Pour que ça nous rapproche …

Hermione sourit légèrement.

\- Tu vois, elle ne voulait que ton bien finalement.

\- Ça, oui. Mais elle m'a aussi dit que Voldemort était au courant de la prophétie et que ma mort viendrait de lui si tu ne recevais pas une preuve d'amour véritable.

Le sourire d'Hermione disparut et la jeune femme blêmit. Fréquenter Drago lui provoquait des ascenseurs émotionnels assez importants et très fréquemment. Il poursuivit.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il a ordonné à mon père de faire de moi un mangemort le plus rapidement possible car il savait que me rapprocher de toi m'éloignerait de lui. Sauf qu'il s'est sabordé tout seul avec son plan. Mon père a juste réussi à ne pas me faire devenir un mangemort et ça m'a poussé dans tes bras.

\- Et .. donc ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout.

\- Je pense que c'est Voldemort, ou quelqu'un qu'il a désigné, qui a tué mes parents.


	20. Chapter 19 : Alliance

Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir oublié de poster un chapitre, et pour ne pas léser les personnes qui, du coup, ont déjà lu le chapitre qui suit, je vous poste le chapitre 19 et le 20 ! Merci encore de me suivre, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant !

* * *

\- Tu penses que c'est lui ?

\- Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est Bellatrix ou quelqu'un dans la même veine, répondit-il.

\- Bellatrix ? Mais … c'est ta tante !

\- Et alors ? Elle n'a pas de coeur, c'est pas une nouveauté. Elle en aurait été largement capable.

\- Et pourquoi ils en seraient venus à tuer tes parents ?

\- Parce qu'il sait très bien que ça va me mettre hors de moi et que je vais aller le trouver. C'est le seul moyen qu'il ai de m'avoir dans ses rangs ou de me tuer, au choix.

Hermione prit peur. Il n'avait tout de même pas envie de rejoindre finalement les rangs de Voldemort ? Elle était relativement inquiète. Drago dut s'en rendre compte car il avait reprit.

\- Mais je ne compte pas le rejoindre. J'ai fait mon choix et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Mais je compte venger la mort de mes parents, c'est certain.

\- C'est de la folie Drago, s'inquiéta la jeune femme. Je veux dire … Oui tu es intelligent, tu es un sorcier très doué mais je ne pense pas que tu aies les armes suffisantes pour l'affronter.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Granger ? plaisanta-t-il en retour.

\- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi. Et .. oui, je m'inquiète pour toi, reprit-elle en baissant légèrement la voix. Quand je vois à quel point Harry lutte depuis toutes ces années contre lui, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ça sera compliqué pour toi.

\- Peu importe. J'ai pris ma décision, j'ai prévu mon plan pour aller le trouver et je vais me battre. Et ne me fais pas ces yeux là, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Hermione soupira, défaitiste. Elle avait l'impression de parler à un mur tellement il était buté. Il avait une idée en tête, pas ailleurs, et il n'en changerait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour le faire changer d'avis.

Ils passèrent de longues heures en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ils alternaient entre discussions vives et passionnées et des longues minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, car leurs regards trahissaient plus de choses de leurs sentiments. Drago avait expliqué tout son plan. Il avait prévu de prendre contact avec Bellatrix en prétextant qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il souhaitait rejoindre leur camp. Elle le mènerait à Voldemort et il pourrait se battre. Il était déterminé et persuadé qu'il allait pouvoir arriver seul à ses fins, malgré les remontrances et recommandations d'Hermione.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, c'est comme ça que les deux nouveaux amis s'étaient aperçus qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit à parler, sans ressentir la moindre fatigue. Après un sourire timide échangé, ils rejoignirent chacun leur salle commune afin de prendre une douche et de se changer avant le début des cours. Ils se retrouvèrent à peine une heure plus tard en cours de botanique. Drago détestait ce cours. Il se mit au fond de la pièce, comme à son habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, de façon à pouvoir observer Hermione. Il la voyait, au premier rang comme d'habitude, à parler avec Potter et Weasley en attendant que le professeur Chourave arrive. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur dire ? Est-ce qu'elle leur parlerait de tout ça ? De son plan ? De leur nuit dans la tour d'astronomie ? De la prophétie ? Ça, peut être étaient-ils déjà au courant.

Quand le professeur Chourave arriva, elle leur fit un cours théorique d'une dizaine de minutes avant de les mettre au travail par deux. Drago s'était mis avec Zabini, à la table voisine de celle d'Hermione qui avait choisi Potter comme binôme. Il se mit au travail rapidement, ne pouvant pas faire confiance à Blaise qui était aussi douée en botanique que dans les autres matières. Quelle idée avait-il eu de se lier d'amitié avec des gens si peu intelligents. Alors qu'il s'affairait dans son devoir, il entendait Potter murmurer des choses à Hermione et plusieurs fois il entendait son prénom. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Je te fascine tant que ça, Potter ? débuta-t-il avant de continuer, suite au regard interloqué de Harry. Tu parles de moi depuis dix minutes donc j'en conclue que je te fascine.

\- On t'a pas sonné Malefoy.

\- Quel courage, le Gryffondor. Concentre toi sur ton devoir et sur Hermione, elle a besoin d'attention.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Ah parce que tu l'appelles réellement par son prénom ?

\- Et je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ses parents lui ont donné un prénom, c'est pour qu'on l'utilise.

Hermione s'immisça dans leur conversation, se penchant sur Harry pour pouvoir les voir tous les deux.

\- Vous avez fini oui ? J'en ai marre de vous entendre vous chamailler comme des gosses.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, étonnés du ton employé par Hermione pour les remettre à leur place. Ils savaient qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche mais il était rare qu'elle hausse la voix pour se faire entendre. Elle reprit, profitant du fait qu'ils se soient enfin calmés.

On a deux heures de libre après. Je veux vous parler à tous les deux et à Ron, alors on se retrouve après le cours aux Trois Balais… et je ne tolèrerai aucune absence ! ajouta-t-elle alors que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour se rebiffer.

Un rendez-vous aux Trois Balais avec Potter et Weasley dès la fin du cours, sans avoir eu une préparation psychologique au préalable ? Il n'était pas prêt. Mais il n'avait pas le choix apparemment. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en colère. Harry tenta bien de le rebeller lui aussi mais Hermione n'en tint pas rigueur.

Drago sortit le premier des serres qui servaient de salle de classe pour éviter que sa bande de faire valoir ne le suive. Ne voulant pas arriver le premier dans le pub, il prit le temps de passer par sa salle commune pour déposer ses affaires et se couvrir un peu plus. Les journées étant fraîches, il ne tenait pas à tomber malade. Il se rendit à Pré-au-Lard après, persuadé que les trois Gryffondor étaient déjà arrivés. Cela ne manqua pas. Quand il mit un pied dans les Trois Balais, il les aperçut tous les trois installés dans le fond du bar. Quatre bièraubeurres trônaient sur la table, signe qu'ils en avaient commandé une pour lui et il appréciait le geste. Il eut quand même beaucoup de mal à s'assoir à la même table qu'eux et il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager Ron.

\- Weasley, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Ça devient flippant.

\- Ne commencez pas ! reprit Hermione pour défendre son ami, lui coupant la parole au passage. J'ai voulu qu'on vienne tous les quatre en terrain neutre pour discuter. Vous allez mettre vos fiertés de côté, tous les trois, et on va discuter calmement, sans hausser la voix. Promis ?

Drago fut le premier à promettre de se tenir à carreaux, les deux autres suivirent le mouvement.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer … débuta la jeune femme, rassemblant petit à petit toutes ses pensées et essayant de trouver du courage dans les yeux gris en face d'elle. Harry, Ron, vous avez remarqué que depuis Noël, voire même un peu avant, je suis un peu plus absente. Je ne reste pas souvent à la salle commune, à la bibliothèque, je suis un peu plus distante. J'ai mes raisons. Et la raison principale se trouve en face de vous …

Drago, étonné qu'elle lâche une bombe ainsi. Ron et Harry, surpris au plus haut point, qui tournèrent simultanément leur tête vers le Serpentard, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Quoi ? lâcha Drago. Non mais ça a l'air de vous étonner qu'elle puisse avoir d'autres amis qu'un rouquin sans intérêt et un balafré à la recherche de la célébrité.

\- Drago, par Merlin, arrête d'être méprisant comme ça ! Sinon on n'a pas fini.

\- Non mais attendez tous les deux, enchaîna Harry. Ça a l'air de vous paraître normal cette situation.

\- Écoutes Harry, reprit Hermione. Certes cette situation est un peu étrange, elle peut vous paraître même totalement insensée, mais croyez moi, elle en vaut la peine et il y a plein de choses derrière.

Elle ajouta qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur parler de tout, par respect pour Drago, mais qu'elle leur demandait simplement de lui faire confiance. Elle finit par demander à Drago de prendre le relai. Ainsi, il dirait ce qu'il voulait et elle ne prendrait pas le risque de mettre les pieds dans le plat. De plus, pendant leur nuit dans la tour d'astronomie, elle avait fini par le convaincre qu'il devait parler au moins à Harry de son plan contre Voldemort.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je vais vous raconter ma vie, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes.

\- Et c'est aussi improbable et inimaginable de se dire qu'on va t'écouter, surenchérit Ron.

\- Oh la ferme, Weasley. Prends exemple sur ton copain à lunettes. Lui au moins il a la décence de se taire.

Ron, bougon, se renferma sur lui même. Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise, les bras croisés sur le torse, braquant son regard sur son ennemi de toujours. Pendant ce temps, Drago réfléchissait à quoi leur dire, mais tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il ne mit pas de filtre et lâcha tout en vrac, ne gardant pour lui que l'histoire de la prophétie.

\- Voldemort, ou quelqu'un qui lui est proche, a tué mes parents j'en suis persuadé. J'ai un plan pour aller le trouver et … Hermione m'a convaincu de vous en parler parce qu'elle ne me pense pas assez fort pour me débrouiller seul.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai dit que tu étais très doué et très intelligent mais que c'était de la folie que de penser que tu pouvais le battre seul alors qu'Harry essaie depuis sept ans sans succès.

\- Et bien maintenant que Potter et moi avons comme point commun d'être devenus orphelins à cause de la même personne, nous allons pouvoir échafauder le plan le plus machiavélique qui soit pour venir à bout de Voldemort.


	21. Chapter 20 : Rapprochements

Harry et Ron n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Drago Malefoy leur demandait de s'allier à lui pour venir à bout de Voldemort. Certes, avoir un allié de plus dans leur camp n'était pas négligeable mais … enfin, pas Malefoy ! Tout sonnait faux. Harry était relativement suspicieux sur ce sujet.

\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de nous raconter des salades ? Que tu n'es pas en train de réaliser une mission pour me livrer directement à Voldemort ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, laissant échapper ce petit rictus narquois qui le définissait si bien.

\- Potter. J'ai vu ma mère à l'article de la mort sur un lit d'hôpital. J'ai tourné le dos à mon père, me mettant tous les mangemorts de la Terre à dos. Je me suis risqué à aller au Ministère de la Magie alors que tout le monde me connaît là bas. J'ai passé mes deux semaines de vacances avec Hermione à découvrir des choses insoupçonnées sur ma famille. J'ai vu mon père mourir devant mes yeux avant de lire une lettre de ma mère qui me faisait ses adieux, me révélant quasiment que Voldemort l'avait tuée et qu'il planifiait de faire de même avec moi. Tu crois qu'après tout ça, je viendrais perdre mon temps à vous baratiner pour vous livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? J'ai pas que ça à faire. J'ai mes parents à venger et mon nom à honorer.

Harry se sentait légèrement plus en confiance. Il avait envie de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et de le croire. Et puis, les regards qu'échangeaient Drago et Hermione ne mentaient pas. Elle avait l'air d'avoir envie de l'aider, de le soutenir, et lui avait l'air sincère. Finalement, il n'y avait que Ron qui émettait encore quelques réserves sur le sujet. Après tout, en plus de devoir faire confiance à un Malefoy, il sentait Hermione lui échapper petit à petit.

\- Harry, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire tout ce qu'il te dit ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répondit Harry. Enfin je veux dire, il a l'air sincère et tu sais que j'accorde toujours le bénéfice du doute aux gens. Et puis Hermione nous dit qu'on doit lui faire confiance …

Elle hocha la tête à la réponse d'Harry, confirmant qu'en effet, ils devaient lui faire confiance.

\- Et puis je pourrais m'inquiéter aussi, relança Drago. Je sais que vous me détestez, qui me dit qu'une fois devant Voldemort vous n'allez pas m'infliger le même sort ? Seulement j'ai changé, j'ai grandi. J'apprends à faire confiance aux gens et à ne plus m'énerver pour rien.

Les deux camps semblaient petit à petit se libérer et se livrer l'un à l'autre. Ron avait fini par sortir prendre l'air, agacé. Ses amis semblaient obnubilés par les belles paroles de cette espèce de sale fouine et il leur en voulait énormément. Harry, profitant de l'absence de son meilleur ami, confia à Drago qu'il allait lui parler calmement le soir, pour essayer de le raisonner. Le Serpentard apprécia la démarche de celui qui était son ennemi jusqu'à il y a quelques heures. Harry, justement, sentant qu'il y avait une certaine tension palpable entre Hermione et Drago, préféra remballer ses affaires et rejoindre Ron dehors, glissant à Hermione qu'ils se retrouveraient en cours après. Drago demanda deux autres bièraubeurres alors que la jeune femme le fixait, avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Je sais pas … Je te trouve particulièrement attirant avec la lumière de dehors qui t'illumine le visage.

Drago se contrôla pour ne pas rougir. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude des compliments. Enfin, Pansy lui en faisait bien quelques uns de temps en temps mais comme il n'en avait rien à faire, cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Là, c'était différent.

\- Attirant ? Tant que ça ?

\- Oui. Et puis que tu aies tenu tête à Harry et Ron, te livrant ainsi, j'ai trouvé ça touchant et sexy.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'abuser ? Sur le sexy, surtout, ria-t-il.

\- Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Drago, il faut qu'on arrête de cacher ce qu'on peut penser l'un de l'autre ou ce qu'on peut ressentir. Ça ne sert plus à rien, on se ment à nous même … J'ai le droite de te trouver sexy et attirant, d'apprécier être seule ici, avec toi. Tout comme toi tu as le droit de ressentir certaines choses.

Entendre Hermione lâcher les mots qu'il remuait dans sa tête depuis quelques semaines lui fit un bien fou.

\- Tu as raison. Je pense avoir vécu suffisamment de choses émotionnellement compliquées ces derniers temps pour ne pas me rajouter d'autres difficultés. Ça devrait me faire le plus grand bien d'assumer que je te trouve particulièrement belle quand tu as tes cheveux si mal coiffés qu'on dirait que tu sors du lit, ou encore d'assumer que tu me fais rire quand tu fronces légèrement les sourcils en lisant un bouquin parce que tu es concentrée dans ce que tu es en train d'apprendre.

Jamais, ô jamais, Hermione n'avait entendu de la part de n'importe qui une phrase si touchante, troublante et tranchante de vérité. Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle était concentrée dans la lecture d'un livre passionnant, complexe et intéressant, elle fronçait les sourcils. Personne jusque là ne l'avait remarqué, ou du moins ne lui avait fait la remarque. Et là, que Drago le lui fasse remarquer, toucha en plein coeur la jeune femme.

\- Personne ne m'avait dit ce genre de chose … avoua-t-elle timidement, en s'empourprant légèrement.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suis ravi d'être le premier à te le dire alors.

Il termina sa bièraubeurre, vérifiant au passage l'heure qu'il était. Le temps avait filé rapidement et il était l'heure pour eux de retourner au château pour aller en cours. Ils se couvrirent tous les deux pour affronter le froid et sortirent du pub. Alors qu'ils rentraient tranquillement vers Poudlard, Hermione brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?

\- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire Granger.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je te jure que ça m'énerve ! lança-t-elle en riant en même temps.

\- Ah oui t'es vraiment crédible en riant comme ça !

Il rit lui aussi avant de reprendre son sérieux.

\- Je plaisante. Dis moi ce que tu aimerais.

\- Que ce soir on se retrouve à la tour d'astronomie, comme l'autre jour. Qu'on discute, qu'on soit vraiment tous les deux …

Elle rougit encore plus, à cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus qu'elle lui avait laissé entendre. Elle voulait être seule avec lui. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'ils allaient, pour de bon, assumer respectivement cette attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre ? Drago hocha la tête.

\- Après le dîner ? proposa-t-il alors qu'elle acquiesça dans la seconde.

\- Après le dîner.

Leurs chemins se séparèrent quand elle rejoint la salle de Sortilèges alors que lui prit la direction de celle de Divination. Il trouva le reste de la journée étonnamment long, probablement parce qu'il avait hâte d'arriver au soir. Le cours de Divination était barbant. Il avait préféré passer tout le cours caché au fond de la salle à faire ses devoirs pour une autre manière. Pas de temps perdu comme ça. Avant de dîner, il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque avec Blaise et Pansy pour terminer un exposé qu'ils avaient à rendre ensemble pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'impliquait un peu dans la vie de son « groupe d'amis » pour qu'ils ne sentent pas trop délaissés et surtout pour qu'ils ne posent pas de questions. Blaise tenta bien de lui demander où il était pendant leur temps libre de deux heures, mais Drago fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Et puis après tout, il n'avait pas à se justifier. Il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne désormais.

Ayant retrouvé un semblant d'appétit, c'est après avoir pris un repas correct que Drago se rendit à la tour d'astronomie, espérant ne pas arriver avant Hermione pour ne pas passer pour le type le plus pressé du monde. Souhait exaucé, la jeune femme était déjà là lorsqu'il arriva.

\- Tu es partie de la Grande Salle tôt pour être déjà là …

\- Je n'ai pas mangé, répondit Hermione. J'ai retrouvé Harry et Ron après notre dernier cours et on a discuté tellement longtemps qu'on a passé l'heure du dîner.

\- C'était si passionnant que ça ? ria le jeune homme.

\- Ne fais pas le malin Drago, on a parlé de toi surtout.

Il déglutit, toujours relativement inquiet de ce que les gens peuvent dire sur lui. Surtout eux trois, dans ce contexte là.

\- Et j'ai le droit de savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit ?

Elle le regarda, plongeant son regard brun dans le sien gris pour qu'il lise toute sa sincérité dans son regard.

\- J'ai été obligée de leur donner un peu plus de détails sur toute cette histoire, pour qu'ils comprennent mieux et qu'ils soient plus coopératifs. Surtout Ron.

Drago s'inquiétait encore plus. Il avait appris, grâce à Hermione, à faire plus confiance aux gens mais il avait encore quelques réserves. La jeune femme dut lire son inquiétude car, d'un geste rassurant, elle posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Détends toi. Ils ne te jugeront jamais sur quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire. Ils ont dit que c'était tout à ton honneur, et très courageux, d'avoir tourné le dos à ton père de cette manière pour ne pas devenir un mangemort alors que c'était ton destin. Je ne leur ai rien dit sur la prophétie, ils n'ont pas à savoir, ça ne regarde que nous. Je leur ai juste avoué que j'avais passé les vacances avec toi à Londres pour des raisons très personnelles.

Le jeune homme se contentait de l'écouter sans répondre, relativement rassuré tout de même.

\- Ils sont prêts à t'aider. Nous sommes prêts à t'aider. Harry veut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud et ne pas attendre longtemps avant de passer à l'action. Et il a un plan.

\- Potter a un plan ? C'est pas toi normalement la tête pensante du trio ?

Elle aurait pu rire à sa remarque, mais elle le reprit.

\- D'abord, tu vas commencer par apprendre quelque chose. Ils s'appellent Harry et Ron, et pas Potter, Weasley, le rouquin, le balafré ou n'importe quelle autre ignominie du genre dont tu es fier.

Il baissa les yeux comme un enfant qui se faisait gronder, seulement il riait.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Plus de surnoms. J'ai réussi avec toi, je devrais y arriver avec tes deux acolytes non ?

\- Et il en va de même pour Ginny, Neville, Luna et tous les autres. Tu n'aimes pas qu'ils t'appellent la fouine ? Alors échange de bons procédés. Tu verras que si tu es gentil avec eux, ils seront gentils avec toi, c'est le juste retour des choses Drago.

\- On dirait ma mère quand tu me parles comme ça … dit-il avec un petit sourire timide relativement touchant. Tu me plais encore plus.

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser très chaste sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Le retour des papillons dans le ventre, du coeur au bord des lèvres et de ce sourire niais. Tout compte fait, il adorait ces sensations et il ne demandait qu'à les ressentir plus souvent. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Hermione lui demanda :

\- J'ai une question. Tu comptes m'embrasser seulement quand on sera tous les deux ou tu vas mettre ta fierté de Serpentard de côté et assumer ?

Elle avait un petit sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres. Elle savait qu'en titillant sa fierté de vert et argent, elle le touchait en plein coeur. Mais elle voulait une réponse à sa question. Allait-il assumer une relation amoureuse entre eux ? Ou allait-il illustrer le dicton « pour vivre heureux vivons cachés » ? Elle espérait plutôt qu'il choisirait la première option. Elle savait pertinemment que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos de sortir avec un Malefoy mais elle voulait prendre le risque. Le jeu en valait la chandelle d'après elle.

\- Je pense que je peux faire un effort et assumer. Je suis un grand garçon maintenant !

Il rit, fier de lui, à l'unisson avec Hermione. Ils passèrent un long moment dans la tour d'astronomie avant de respectivement rejoindre leur salle commune pour y passer une nuit paisible. Le lendemain, samedi, Drago devait rejoindre le trio de Gryffondor pour écouter le plan d'Harry pour venir à bout de Voldemort.


	22. Chapter 21 : Le plan

En ce samedi matin, la bibliothèque était déserte. Entre les élèves qui révisaient en petits groupes dans leur salle commune, ceux qui flânaient dans le parc de Poudlard, ceux qui s'éternisaient au petit déjeuner et ceux qui avaient opté pour la grasse matinée, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago avaient la bibliothèque pour eux quatre et ne seraient pas dérangés. Drago, d'ailleurs, avait eu du mal à se sortir du lit tellement il dormait bien. Il n'était même pas passé par la case petit déjeuner, il avait seulement fait l'effort de prendre une douche et d'enfiler une tenue décente pour rejoindre les trois Gryffondor. C'est avec la tête enfarinée qu'il s'installa face à Harry et Ron, à côté d'Hermione, lâchant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Un jour, je vous le ferai payer de m'avoir fait lever si tôt un samedi.

Ron se raidit un peu en voyant Drago si proche de son amie. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour s'acoquiner de Malefoy, bien qu'elle lui ai répété des dizaines de fois qu'il avait changé.

Drago se redressa après avoir volé un baiser à Hermione qui fit détourner le regard aux deux autres Gryffondor. La jeune femme baissa les yeux, un peu gênée, avant de se reprendre.

\- Bon. Harry, explique ton plan à Drago, après on verra avec les détails.

\- Alors, pour mieux approcher Voldemort il faut le mettre en confiance, le rendre plus vulnérable pour que je puisse l'attaquer.

\- Attends, attends, tu vas te battre tout seul et récolter tous les lauriers ? J'ai aussi ma famille à venger !

\- Laisse moi parler avant de t'enflammer comme ça ! Tu vas te calmer sinon on te laisse ici et tu continueras à cirer les bancs de l'école.

Hermione écoutait la joute verbale entre Drago et Harry, désappointée. Allaient-ils arriver à s'entendre ? Elle en doutait fort. Ou alors ça allait prendre la journée, mais elle était plutôt pessimiste sur le sujet. Harry et Drago finirent par se mettre d'accord. Le Serpentard allait « la mettre en veilleuse » le temps qu'Harry explique son plan et après il pourrait « exprimer son mécontentement et son désaccord ».

\- Le but c'est que tu lui fasses croire que tu as changé d'avis. Que depuis la mort de tes parents tu es déprimé, que tu veux finalement rejoindre ses rangs et devenir un mangemort. Il te pensera de son côté et ça sera plus facile pour toi de l'attaquer s'il a confiance. Ensuite on intervient, on allie nos magies et hop, terminé.

Drago laissa échapper un rire.

\- « Et hop, terminé » ? Tu penses que ça sera si facile ? Je fais semblant de devenir un mangemort et on a terminé ? C'est de la folie Harry, on court à notre perte comme ça !

\- Tu as un meilleur plan peut-être ? intervint Ron.

Drago allait se rebeller mais il se ravisa. Non, il n'avait pas de meilleur plan. C'était de la folie pure et dure mais il n'avait pas d'autre idée plus probante. Il fallait avouer qu'aussi dingue soit ce plan, cela pouvait marcher. Il soupira avant d'admettre qu'il était des leurs, ce qui ravit Hermione.

\- À quatre on sera plus forts, dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Vous oubliez qu'il n'est jamais seul. Il a toujours une horde de mangemorts autour de lui, répondit Drago.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour l'avoir seul, ou du moins avec très peu de mangemorts avec lui, reprit Harry.

Drago n'eut que quelques minutes pour élaborer une suite à ce plan. Quelque chose qui les assurait d'avoir affaire à un nombre réduit de mangemorts et pas à toute une armée.

\- Les mangemorts et Voldemort avaient pour habitude il y a quelques temps de se réunir chez moi, au Manoir, mais ils ne le faisaient plus depuis un moment. Je peux m'arranger pour contacter ma tante, Bellatrix, lui dire que je veux devenir un mangemort pour de bon et qu'elle fasse venir Voldemort chez moi. Il viendra seulement avec quelques fidèles, il ne s'encombrera pas des mangemorts à qui il manque une moitié de cerveau. Pendant ce temps, vous vous cacherez quelque part dans le Manoir et au moment venu, bam, on attaque.

Alors que des sourires se dessinaient petit à petit sur les visages des trois Gryffondor, Drago pensa que son plan leur convenait. Ils étaient d'accord. Ils scellèrent leur alliance avec de franches poignées de mains, tandis qu'entre Drago et Hermione ce fut plutôt un baiser. Ils discutèrent des derniers détails du plan pendant le reste de la matinée. Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait de passer un week-end tranquille, sans penser à tout ça, avant de se lancer dans l'exécution du plan dès lundi. Un dernier moment de tranquillité avant la tempête.

Harry et Ron prétextèrent un entraînement de Quidditch inexistant afin de laisser Drago et Hermione seuls. C'était la première journée qu'ils allaient passer dans Poudlard, au vu et au su de tout le monde, sans avoir à cacher qu'ils étaient ensemble. Hermione appréhendait un peu les regards et les messes basses. Drago, lui, y était habitué. Il est vrai qu'il redoutait un peu les réactions des autres élèves, surtout des Serpentard, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait trouvé en Hermione cette stabilité et cette douceur qu'il lui manquait pour se sentir enfin heureux. Quant à elle, elle avait trouvé en Drago un refuge, un échappatoire, une force dont elle avait éperdument besoin pour s'épanouir en tant que femme.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils traversèrent le château pour rejoindre le parc. Il avait neigé dans la nuit mais la météo était clémente aujourd'hui. Suffisamment pour pouvoir profiter dehors sans avoir froid. Ils étaient passés près de plusieurs groupes d'élèves et toutes les remarques possibles et imaginables arrivèrent à leurs oreilles, certaines moins agréables que d'autres : « Regarde ! Granger et Malefoy se tiennent la main ! », « Depuis quand ils sont ensemble tous les deux ? », « Impossible, Drago mérite mieux qu'une sang-de-bourbe comme elle », « Moi je les trouve plutôt mignons tous les deux », « Hermione Granger sort avec Drago Malefoy ? Comment elle peut faire ça après tout ce qu'il a fait à elle, Harry et Ron ? », « La Gazette du Sorcier devrait faire une Une historique avec ça ! », « Ça fait bizarre, mais ils ont l'air heureux ». À chaque remarque négative qu'ils entendaient, Drago serrait un peu plus la main d'Hermione, lui chuchotant de ne se souvenir que du positif. Il y avait, malgré tout, parmi tous ces gens, certains qui pensaient qu'ils étaient beaux ensemble. Il ne fallait retenir que ça.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lança Hermione alors qu'ils étaient arrivés aux abords du lac qui avait gelé. Plus je pense à tout ça et plus je me dis que le destin fait bien les choses.

\- Comment ça ? répondit Drago alors qu'il tâtonnait la glace du bout du pied pour savoir s'il pouvait se risquer à avancer dessus.

\- Et bien sans cette histoire de prophétie, et sans ta mère, tu ne serai jamais venu me voir. Tu n'aurais jamais découvert à quel point tu peux être un garçon formidable si tu le veux bien.

Un petit sourire fier se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago. Il appréciait toujours les compliments, et l'entendre dire qu'il était formidable lui mettait du baume au coeur.

\- Tu me trouves vraiment si formidable ? relança-t-il en se reculant alors que la glace venait de craqueler sous son pied.

\- Ça va encore te donner une occasion de sortir ton petit air supérieur, mais oui, plaisanta-t-elle. C'est pas un signe de faiblesse de montrer ses sentiments. Les gens n'arrêteront pas de te prendre au sérieux si tu assumes ce que tu ressens et si tu ne fais plus le garçon intouchable, bien au contraire. C'est en ça que je te trouve formidable. Tu as su écouter et grandir en très peu de temps.

Il ne lui donna pas l'occasion de se moquer encore et rangea son sourire fier et son air supérieur. Oui il se sentait fier mais surtout flatté.

\- Merci … C'est un peu, voire même beaucoup, grâce à toi tout ça.

Il vint l'attraper par la taille afin de l'attirer plus près de lui pour l'embrasser. Il prenait goût à cette proximité et à ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu que ces moments de tendresse ne s'arrêtent jamais. Seulement, leur étreinte fut de courte durée car interrompue par une voix suraiguë :

\- Drago ! Comment tu peux faire ça ?

Pansy, talonnée par Blaise et Goyle, fonçait droit sur eux. Drago eut le réflexe de mettre Hermione derrière lui pour la protéger, mais celle-ci fit la forte tête et se remit à côté de lui. Non mais, elle pouvait très bien se défendre.

\- Comment je peux faire quoi, Pansy ? Explique toi.

\- Tout le monde ne parle que de ça au château ! « Drago Malefoy sort avec Hermione Granger », ils n'ont que ça à la bouche. C'est donc vrai alors, tu pactises avec l'ennemi ?

Elle était rouge de colère. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, cela se voyait. Elle serrait les poings, s'enfonçant au passage ses ongles dans la paume de sa main. Elle avait le visage tiré, les pommettes écarlates et elle était prête à bondir au moindre faux pas.

\- Pansy, ne me dis pas qu'en sept ans tu n'avais toujours pas compris que je ne voulais pas de toi ? Je préfère les filles plus … comment dire … plus intelligentes, moins hargneuse, plus jolie et moins teigneuse.

S'il était possible qu'elle devienne encore plus folle de rage, alors elle avait dépassé ce stade.

\- Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe Drago ! Elle n'est pas digne de toi, de ton nom ni de ton sang !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Cette remarque, que quelque mois plus tôt il se serrait empressé d'approuver, le mit hors de lui.

\- Elle est seulement née de parents moldus ! Ça n'enlève pas qu'elle soit une personne intéressante, intelligente, et aussi douée que tu ne le seras jamais, malgré ton « sang pur » ! Alors maintenant, tous les trois, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

\- On ne te reconnait plus Drago, intervint Blaise. Tu es absent, tu sors avec Granger, tu fraternises avec le rouquin et le balafré … Tu as changé.

\- J'ai grandi Blaise, nuance. Il serait temps que vous aussi vous preniez un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et que vous grandissiez. Ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

\- C'est vous les idiots dans l'histoire, ajouta Hermione, s'attirant des regards noirs de la part des trois Serpentard en face d'elle. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Si vous aviez un minimum ouvert les yeux, vous auriez vu que votre ami était en train de changer et qu'il se sentait de mieux en mieux au fil des semaines. Sans prétention aucune, grâce à moi.

Elle glissa son bras autour de la taille de Drago, se rapprochant ainsi de lui au maximum. Pansy, Blaise et Goyle baragouinaient des choses incompréhensibles, probablement quelques insultes, avant de s'en retourner vers le château d'un pas furieux. Hermione leva les yeux vers sa petite tête blonde.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je me sens soulagé. C'est vrai, ça me fait du bien de me dire que je vais plus me traîner ces boulets.

\- Mais ce sont tes amis …

\- Des amis ? Non, j'appelle pas ça des amis. Je dirai plutôt des faire valoir. Mon père me disait toujours de m'entourer de personnes plus faibles que moi pour être sûr d'être le plus fort.

\- Oh je vois … Finalement c'est peut être pas plus mal de ne plus les avoir près de toi.

\- C'est même un poids en moins. J'ai en quelque sorte commencé une nouvelle vie, alors la commencer sans ces trois là, c'est une bonne chose.

\- J'aime bien t'entendre dire ce genre de choses, conclut-elle en lui volant un doux baiser.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée dehors, à parler, à rire, à se taquiner aussi car malgré tout, ce qui leur allait le mieux était « Qui aime bien, châtie bien ». Drago passait son temps à la provoquer gentiment, juste pour la voir s'agacer car il aimait son petit air boudeur. Et Hermione tombait dans le piège à chaque fois. En plus de cela, elle commençait à prendre réellement goût à sa présence et n'eut aucune envie de le lâcher ne serait-ce que pour aller dîner. Ils passèrent malgré tout le dîner chacun à leur table. Drago s'étant mis à dos la quasi totalité des Serpentard, mangea seul, les yeux rivés sur la table des Gryffondor. Hermione quant à elle, profitait de ses amis car elle savait que le lendemain, dimanche, serait leur dernière journée paisible avant le début des hostilités.


	23. Chapter 22 : Première fois

Hey. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.  
Tout d'abord, merci encore pour vos messages et vos follows qui me font vraiment plaisir, ça m'encourage. Ensuite, ce chapitre contient, sans doute, un moment que vous attendez et que vous avez sûrement deviné en lisant le titre. Soyez indulgents car ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'écrire ce genre de scène et je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu, comme ça me venait sur le moment :-)  
Et enfin, je voulais vous prévenir que je ne posterai pas pendant quelques temps. J'ai des soucis familiaux à gérer et cela passe avant tout. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Je vous embrasse, à bientôt pour la suite.

PS : Sans compter celui-ci, nous sommes à trois chapitres de la fin ..

* * *

Le dimanche n'avait pas été le même pour tout le monde. Studieux pour quelques uns, relaxant pour d'autres, mais il y avait deux Gryffondor pour qui le dimanche était plutôt synonyme d'angoisse. Ron se réfugiait dans la nourriture, répétant sans cesse à Harry que son plan était de la folie et que Drago allait forcément leur faire un mauvais coup au dernier moment. Harry avait beau essayer de rassurer son meilleur ami, il n'y avait rien à faire, il campait sur ses positions. Lui aussi avait tout de même un doute. Il ne faisait pas confiance à cent pour cent à Malefoy mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pas d'autre plan plus fiable. Et puis après tout, si Hermione lui faisait confiance, il devait le faire aussi. Il espérait juste ne pas tomber de haut.

Quant à Hermione et Drago, l'angoisse n'était pas au rendez-vous. La jeune femme était sur une petit nuage, Drago lui ayant promis la veille au soir qu'ils passeraient encore toute la journée ensemble. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que le Serpentard avait une idée derrière la tête. Et un Malefoy qui a une idée derrière la tête peut réserver pas mal de surprises. Il avait fait irruption dans la bibliothèque alors qu'Hermione terminait un devoir, avec Ron et Harry en face d'elle qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter « On ne sera pas à Poudlard demain, pourquoi tu t'entêtes à finir ce devoir ? ». Elle mit fin à leur débat en leur répondant qu'elle, au moins, aurait ses ASPIC à la fin de l'année.

\- Bonjour ! lança Drago d'une voix enjouée, se penchant sur l'épaule d'Hermione pour lui voler un baiser. Bien dormi ?

\- On ne peut mieux, et toi ? répondit-elle en se décalant pour lui laisser de la place sur le banc.

\- Bizarrement je ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis quelques jours, alors ça va vraiment bien, dit-il dans un sourire, adressant juste un signe de tête poli à Ron et Harry en guise de bonjour.

Il fit semblant de s'intéresser deux minutes à ce qu'elle était en train d'étudier avant de s'adresser aux deux autres Gryffondor.

\- Je vous l'emprunte ? Promis je vous la rends ce soir et en bon état !

Il fit se lever Hermione, la prenant par la main et l'attirant contre lui.

\- J'ai pas l'impression qu'on ai le choix ? lâcha Ron, boudeur et jaloux, sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers Drago.

\- Non, Weasley, tu n'as pas le choix. Mais par politesse je pose quand même la question.

Hermione le regarda un peu de travers, insistant sur le fait qu'elle lui avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois de l'appeler par son prénom mais qu'il ne faisait pas l'effort. Le Serpentard se justifia en disant que si Ron ne faisait pas d'effort, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui, devrait en faire. Un point pour le vert et argent. C'est Harry qui tempéra l'échange.

\- Vas-y, reprit Harry pour faire oublier la jalousie de son meilleur ami. Profitez-en pour vous détendre avant demain …

Cette phrase pleine de sous-entendus fit approuver Drago d'un signe de tête. Il savait que la journée du lendemain changerait le cours de leurs vies alors il allait profiter de ce dimanche ensoleillé avec une personne chère à son coeur.

Il embarqua Hermione hors de la bibliothèque, sans lui laisser le temps de ranger ses affaires. Pas de temps à perdre inutilement. Il l'attira dans un couloir calme, profitant justement de cette absence d'agitation pour l'embrasser, un vrai baiser, non pas un bisou volé entre deux rangées de livres. Hermione prolongea le baiser, le coeur en fête, heureuse d'avoir sa petite tête blonde rien que pour elle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle lui resserra un peu sa cravate qu'il avait négligemment attachée le matin en s'habillant, et laissa glisser ses mains contre son torse. Elle fut agréablement surprise de sentir, même par dessus le tissu de ses vêtements, un corps étonnamment musclé. Elle n'en doutait pas vraiment, seulement elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre la main dessus. Drago dut remarquer qu'elle appréciait ce qu'elle avait sous les mains car il lâcha un petit rire.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

\- Rien … C'est ce petit sourire là. Il veut dire quoi ?

La jeune femme piqua un fard monstrueux, tout en baissant les yeux. Tout à coup, elle se prit de passion pour le bout de ses chaussures. Elle voulait éviter le regard de Drago.

\- Ça veut rien dire, laisse tomber …

\- Dis moi, insista-t-il en lui relevant le menton.

\- Mais … Tu m'énerves, j'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ! Je peux rien faire sans que tu arrives à l'interpréter.

\- Et alors, c'est bien non ? Là c'est ton sourire qui t'a trahi.

\- J'avoue avoir pris plaisir à poser mes mains là, dit-elle en remontant ses mains sur son torse. C'est agréable même par-dessus une chemise.

Drago aussi esquissa un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

\- Et j'aime cette proximité, reprit-il, en déposant ses mains contre les hanches de la jeune femme et en glissant le bout de ses doigts entre sa peau et les vêtements qu'elle portait.

Ce geste fit frissonner Hermione en plus de la faire rougir encore plus. Sentir le contact de ses doigts contre sa peau provoqua une long frisson le long de son dos. Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard gris. Une petite étincelle brillait dans son regard et elle se plaisait à se dire qu'elle y était certainement pour quelque chose. Il bougeait doucement le bout de ses doigts pour caresser ses hanches, geste que la jeune femme appréciait vraiment.

\- J'avais envie d'aller profiter du soleil mais finalement, je voudrais aller quelque part, tu me suis ?

Elle hocha la tête et lui prit sa main, direction le cinquième étage du château. Ils dépassèrent la statue de Boris le Hagard et s'arrêtèrent devant la quatrième porte après cette statue. Hermione adressa un regard interrogateur à Drago. Où l'emmenait-elle ? Il avait l'air sûr de lui et de connaître l'endroit. Elle, elle était passée quelques fois par ici mais ne s'était jamais réellement demandé ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière ces portes. Elle connaissait pourtant les moindres recoins de Poudlard, pour l'avoir étudié en long en large et en travers avant de l'intégrer en première année, mais ce recoin du château ne lui disait rien du tout. Ce n'était pas un endroit passant, mais plutôt loin des salles de classe ou des dortoirs des maisons. Elle se demandait vraiment ce que renfermait ces portes et qui avait l'air de passionner Drago. Ce dernier, lui, le savait puisqu'il prononça le mot de passe « Fraîcheur des pins » qui fit ouvrir la porte.

La salle de bains des préfets. C'est cette pièce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Drago étant capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch y avait donc accès, comme les préfets. La pièce était tout en marbre blanc, baignée par une lumière douce et agréable. L'immense piscine qui trônait au milieu de la pièce était remplie d'eau et de mousse également. Une délicate odeur de rose embaumait la pièce, apaisant réellement la jeune femme. Certains robinets laissaient s'échapper des bulles de couleur, qu'Hermione s'amusait à percer quand une volait près d'eux. Elle se tourna vers Drago, avec un grand sourire.

\- Pourquoi on est ici ?

\- Parce que c'est un des rares endroits du château où on peut être seuls. Nos salles communes, laisse tomber, donc les dortoirs, même pas la peine d'y penser. Alors j'ai pensé à ici. J'ai le droit d'y accéder avec mon statut de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard donc je me suis dit, autant en profiter avec toi …

Le sourire qu'elle affichait ne quittait pas son visage. Elle était ravie de pouvoir se retrouver à nouveau en tête à tête avec sa petite tête blonde, comme il y a quelques mois au Manoir des Malefoy, avec quelques sentiments assumés en plus.

Alors qu'Hermione découvrait cette pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Drago s'était occupé d'ouvrir d'autres robinets pour mettre encore plus de mousse, de bulles, et de parfums dans l'eau de ce bain. Lorsque la jeune femme se retourna pour lui adresser la parole, elle le découvrit torse nu et cette vision fit accélérer les battements de son coeur en plus de lui donner un gros coup de chaud. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir si peu vêtu. Elle n'avait pu que tâtonner son torse à travers sa chemise et ce simple contact avait été des plus agréables. Là, c'était différent. Il était relativement musclé, du moins, un peu plus qu'Harry et Ron qu'elle avait déjà pu voir torse nu. Drago, lui, était plus grand, plus élancé, avec des biceps plus développés et des abdominaux plus dessinés, ce qu'elle se plaisait d'ailleurs à regarder. Elle remarqua également deux petites fossettes dans le bas de son dos, au niveau de sa chute de rein, petit détail physique qu'elle trouvait particulièrement attirant. Drago dut remarquer qu'elle le regardait avec insistance car il s'approcha d'elle en lui demandant si cela ne serait pas plus équitable qu'elle « fasse tomber le haut » elle aussi. Elle rit à sa formulation, tout de même un peu gênée car peu habituée à se déshabiller devant quelqu'un, encore moins devant lui.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de « faire tomber le haut » moi aussi ? répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Joueur, il s'approcha avec un petit air de défi dans le regard. En y regardant de plus près, c'était plus un air coquin que taquin.

\- Toi. Tu t'es trahie toute seule en me regardant comme tu le faisais.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, alors que Drago venait de passer une main délicate sur son visage.

\- Tu n'as pas à rougir d'apprécier me regarder, tu n'es pas la première tu sais ? plaisanta-t-il alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur son visage.

Elle le tapa doucement au niveau de son torse.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi s'il te plait. Je rougis pas seulement pour ça … avoua-t-elle à demi mot. C'est la suite qui me fait rougir.

\- La suite ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas emmenée là pour jouer aux échecs. Et … j'appréhende un peu.

Hermione n'était plus vierge depuis le soir du bal de quatrième année quand elle avait laissé Viktor Krum lui prendre sa virginité. Mais depuis, calme plat. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de montrer son corps à qui que ce soit. Et là, elle allait se mettre à nue devant Drago Malefoy. Elle complexait un peu sur son corps et elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir penser.  
Drago quant à lui remarqua son appréhension. Il lui prit ses mains qu'il serra dans les siennes, plongeant son regard acier dans son regard chocolat.

\- Tu n'as pas à rougir. Tu es superbe et s'il faut que je te le dise jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes à l'aise avec ton corps alors je le ferai.

Elle sourit à ses paroles rassurantes. Il sut facilement la mettre à l'aise avec des mots, des gestes tendres, car elle se laissa faire. Elle le laissa mener la danse, répondant avidement à un baiser qu'il lui offrait. Alors qu'elle s'amusait à découvrir de ses mains les moindres recoins de son torse nu, Drago s'était affairé à lui défaire son chemisier pour finalement le lui retirer. Il couvrit le haut de sa poitrine de baiser, faisant réagir Hermione au quart de tour. Elle bascula la tête en arrière pour lui offrir sa peau au maximum. Elle frissonnait sous ses baisers et sentait une vague de chaleur l'envahir encore plus. Ils se mirent à nu tous les deux avant de s'immerger dans l'eau chaude du grand bain. Il s'assit sur une des marches, laissant la jeune femme venir s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, serrant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant tant le désir la prenait de court. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs respirations se faisaient haletantes. Hermione prit en main la virilité de Drago alors que celui-ci ferma les yeux pour laisser le plaisir l'envahir. Ses mains découvraient les courbes de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se contenter de ses caresses. Il inversa la tendance pour plaquer Hermione contre l'une des parois du bassin et entra en elle avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il emmena sa partenaire dans un tourbillon de sensations qu'aucun d'eux n'avait ressenti auparavant.


	24. Chapter 23 : Le combat final

Hey, je suis de retour. Pardon encore pour cette absence, mais j'en avais besoin.  
J'ai aussi besoin de terminer cette fic, pour prendre le temps d'en écrire une nouvelle sur laquelle je planche déjà. Je vous publie donc trois chapitres, les trois derniers. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont, et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre 25 pour un dernier petit mot.

* * *

Ce matin là, Drago se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Il avait passé une excellente journée en compagnie d'Hermione, même s'ils avaient du se séparer pour la nuit. Il s'était endormi paisiblement, sereinement, en pensant à ce moment d'union qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, se disant que même si elle n'était pas la première fille avec qui il avait une relation intime, cette fois c'était différent. Il avait pris soin d'elle et n'avait pas fait passer son plaisir avant celui de la jeune femme. Il avait été doux, tendre, aimant. Seulement en se réveillant, la réalité reprit le dessus. C'était l'heure maintenant pour lui et les trois Gryffondor de faire face à un problème de taille : Lord Voldemort et les mangemorts. Il savait qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pris le temps d'aller voir McGonagall pour leur expliquer leurs intentions. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils avaient l'appui de leur directrice, qu'ils avaient le champ libre, qu'elle leur faisait confiance.

Il se leva tôt, l'estomac noué. Il s'habilla de noir et prit le temps de se coiffer comme sa tante Bellatrix et les autres avaient l'habitude de le voir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse entrevoir un quelconque changement chez lui. Il fallait qu'ils leur fassent confiance au premier regard. Il rejoint Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient déjà dans le hall de Poudlard. Ils avaient tous les trois l'air grave, comme lui. Il embrassa Hermione et adressa seulement un signe de tête aux deux autres.

\- Vous vous sentez comment ? demanda-t-il, osant briser la glace le premier.

\- Pour le moment, pas trop mal, répondit Harry. Je donne pas cher de notre peau dans quelques temps mais là, ça va.

Drago se rassura un peu en regardant simplement Hermione. La petite étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait lui donnait envie de se dépasser et de mener à bien leur mission. Hermione, quant à elle, croyait en son petit ami comme jamais elle n'avait cru en quelqu'un. Ce regard fort, fier et déterminé, elle le connaissait très bien. Elle savait qu'il était sûr de lui et qu'il allait donner le meilleur de lui même pour qu'ils réussissent. Elle avait néanmoins assez peur. Sur le papier, le plan semblait parfait. Mais ils n'étaient pas à l'abri que cela tourne mal. Elle se rassurait, serrée contre lui.

\- Je dois rejoindre Bellatrix au Manoir dans une heure. Vous avez toutes les parties du plan en tête ?

Chacun approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Bien. Advienne que pourra alors …

Drago termina dans un sourire. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un essaie de mettre un peu de bonne humeur parce que les trois face à lui n'avait apparemment pas la tête à sourire. Harry et Ron se reculèrent quelques instants, le temps de laisser Drago et Hermione un peu ensemble. Blottie contre lui, elle leva vers lui des yeux un peu perdus.

\- Tu me promets de faire attention à toi ? demanda-t-elle, confiante mais inquiète malgré tout.

\- Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, Hermione. Et toi, ne prends pas de risque inutile. Tu t'en tiens au plan.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Tout va bien se passer, pas vrai ?

Elle essayait de se rassurer comme elle le pouvait. Pour toute réponse, Drago lui murmura un « oui » franc et convainquant, tout en la serrant encore plus contre lui. Il s'enivra de son parfum avant de desserrer son étreinte. Il était temps pour lui de quitter Poudlard et de se rendre au Manoir.

Il marchait d'un pas lent, dans le froid, le long des arbustes qui menaient à l'entrée du Manoir. Il y avait une ambiance pesante. Il espérait au fond de lui que Bellatrix ne soit pas encore là, ou que si elle l'était, elle soit seule. Cela lui permettrait de gagner du temps. Une fois devant la lourde porte d'entrée, il prit une grande inspiration. « Tu peux le faire Drago » se murmurait-il. Il bomba le torse, sortit son plus bel air Malefoy, fier, hautain et prétentieux et entra dans le Manoir. C'était silencieux. Il jugea donc que personne n'était encore là. La demeure était comme il l'avait laissée à la fin des vacances de Noël, un peu plus chaleureuse et accueillante. Pas dit que cela plaise à Bellatrix, Voldemort, ou l'armée de mangemorts qui allaient arriver. Il eut quelques instants de répit pour mettre toutes ses pensées en place avant d'entendre le rire de sa tante tonitruer dans l'entrée. Il se raidit et reprit son air typiquement Malefoy.

\- Drago ! Quel plaisir de te voir …

Sa tante vint le serrer dans ses bras, avec une fausse tendresse et un faux air aimant. Drago joua le jeu et resserra légèrement cette étreinte.

\- Plaisir partagé, répondit-il simplement.

Elle prit place dans la pièce en s'installant dans le fauteuil qu'avait l'habitude d'occuper Lucius.

\- Je suis désolée pour tes parents, Drago.

\- Je pense bien que tu l'es, oui. Tu as perdu ta soeur toi aussi …

Bellatrix ne répondit pas, comme si elle évitait de rentrer plus en détail dans le sujet.

\- Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Drago lui tourna le dos pour regarder dehors et ne pas affronter son regard. Il risquait moins de se trahir tout seul s'il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux.

\- Après la mort de papa et maman, j'ai regretté beaucoup de choses. Surtout de ne pas avoir suivi mon père il y a quelques mois. Alors je suis retourné à Poudlard et je me suis senti tellement inutile là bas, entouré de ces pseudos professeurs qui ne m'apprennent rien, de ces sorciers en mal de reconnaissance … Je me suis rendu compte que ma vraie vie était en dehors de cette maudite école. Qu'elle était avec toi. Avec lui.

Il insista sur le mot « lui » et Bellatrix comprit dans l'instant de qui il parlait. Elle se leva du fauteuil pour se hâter vers son neveu. Elle resta derrière lui, posant une main assurée sur son épaule, sifflant à son oreille.

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Drago ?

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il approuve pour reprendre.

\- Tu sais qu'il était déçu que tu laisses ton père et que tu ne rejoignes pas ses rangs ? Tu étais un élément très prometteur, tu pouvais faire de grandes chose.

Drago se tourna vers sa tante et soutint son regard.

\- Je peux toujours faire de grandes choses. Fais le venir ici.

Bellatrix ne laissa pas à son neveu le temps de changer d'avis. Elle serait celle qui a ramené l'héritier Malefoy dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce dernier lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. De son côté, Drago n'en menait pas large. Il faisait bonne figure devant sa tante mais au fond de lui, il avait clairement peur de la suite. Il avait peur car il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir les réactions de Voldemort et ne pouvait pas anticiper son discours. Il espérait vraiment que tout se passerait comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Il faisait les cents pas depuis près d'une heure. Bellatrix ne daignait pas revenir et le stress avait eu le temps de le ronger de l'intérieur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir prendre l'air, il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une personne qui transplane.

\- Où est-il, Bellatrix ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et forte, alors que Bellatrix lui répondait qu'il attendait dans le salon.

Drago se tourna et fit face à Voldemort, en chair et en os dans son salon. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était suivi de très près par cinq mangemorts que Drago connaissait très bien. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son coeur qui s'accéléraient, signe de sa nervosité et de sa peur. Il déglutit péniblement et masqua sa peur derrière son air typiquement Malefoy.

\- Je suis là.

\- Je suis fier de te voir ici Drago … Tu imagines ma peine quand j'ai su pour tes parents. Je compte sur toi désormais pour leur succéder dans mes rangs.

\- Ce serait un honneur de vous servir, Maître, aussi bien qu'ont pu le faire mes parents.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, depuis le jour où tu as tourné le dos à ton père ? demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur la lourde chaise qui trônait en bout de table.

\- Ce jour là quand je suis rentré à Poudlard et que je me suis vu au milieu de tous ces élèves sans intérêt, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas ma place. Et quand j'ai vu mes parents presque mourir sous mes yeux, j'ai réalisé qu'il fallait que je continue leur travail, que je ne pouvais pas laisser quelque chose d'inachevé.

Voldemort tapotait lentement ses doigts sur la table. Il ne répondait pas, Drago sentait que quelque chose clochait et que ça allait tourner au vinaigre. Si Bellatrix avait parue convaincue par son discours, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être son cas. Il le fixait d'un air passif, comme s'il réfléchissait, mais Drago avait plutôt l'impression qu'il essayait de le faire parler, de le faire craquer. Les mangemorts qui étaient restés debout derrière lui étaient sur la défensive, comme prêts à bondir.

\- Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu me racontes, Drago ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas que l'on me mente.

\- Je ne me permettrais pas. Je n'aurais pas demandé à Bellatrix de vous faire venir si c'était pour vous raconter des mensonges à ce sujet là …

Lui-même en s'entendant parler ne s'était pas convaincu. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il remarqua que quelques mangemorts avaient la main sur leur baguette. Drago était tenté de faire de même, pour être prêt à se défendre, mais son geste pouvait être mal interprété. C'est Voldemort maintenant qui avait la main sur sa baguette, qu'il faisait passer entre ses doigts. Drago fixait cette main en mouvement, avec l'appréhension qu'un sort n'en sorte pour lui atterrir en pleine poitrine.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de venir ici avec des personnes qui … comment dire … ne font pas partie de tes fréquentations habituellement ?

Sans que Drago n'aie eu le temps de réagir, il vit Ron en joue sous la baguette de Bellatrix et Hermione prise à la gorge par un mangemort. Aucune idée d'où était Harry mais il ouvrit de grands yeux, paniqué, et sortit sa baguette. L'heure de se battre était venue.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai menti. Je n'ai en aucun cas envie de devenir un mangemort si c'est pour devenir une ordure comme vous tous. Je suis ici pour venger mes parents, parce que je suis persuadé que c'est l'un d'entre vous qui les a tué !

Le monologue de Drago fit rire Bellatrix. Un rire à faire froid dans le dos. Drago pointait tour à tour sa baguette sur chaque personne présente dans la pièce avec un air menaçant.

\- C'est moi, Drago ! lâcha Bellatrix. Les affabulations de ta mère concernant ces prophéties étaient arrivées à tes oreilles et tout ça t'a éloigné de nous ! Il fallait bien faire quelque chose !

\- Tu as tué ta soeur ! Ta propre soeur ! Au nom de quoi ?! s'énerva Drago, sa peine se transformant en rage. Maman ne faisait que me protéger !

\- Ta mère et ton père t'ont éloigné de moi, Drago, reprit Voldemort d'une voix traînante et abominablement calme. Tu as préféré t'acoquiner avec une sang-de-bourbe plutôt que d'honorer ta famille …

Piquée au vif, Hermione frappa au ventre d'un coup de coude le mangemort qui la tenait. Profitant de ce mouvement, Ron se dégagea aussi de Bellatrix. Drago entraîna les deux Gryffondor avec lui à l'étage, alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les mangemorts et par Voldemort hurlant de les rattraper. Coincés à l'étage, sans issue, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent bloqués au bout du couloir, une porte dans leur dos, une à leur droite et une à leur gauche. Alors que Drago stupéfixait les mangemorts qui avançaient, Ron essayait d'ouvrir les portes mais elles ne cédaient sous aucun sort. Drago avait l'impression de revivre une scène déjà vécue mais ne s'attarda pas sur cette impression car il venait d'être attrapé par Voldemort. Il le serrait contre lui, sa baguette pointée sur sa tempe, alors qu'Hermione, haletante et apeurée, le suppliait de le laisser partir.

\- Lâchez-le ! hurla Hermione à s'en abîmer les cordes vocales.

\- N'aies pas peur ma grande … siffla-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi traînante. Je ne vais rien lui faire pour le moment. Tu m'as tourné le dos mais je ne t'en veux pas, Drago, on va pouvoir trouver un arrangement. Mais seulement maintenant il faut m'écouter.

Son rêve. Drago reconnaissait ses mots. Il avait rêvé d'une scène quasi similaire. Les hommes qui préparaient un plan dans la pièce à côté, des femmes qui hurlaient, une mélodie douce … Sa réponse lui vint comme si elle était déjà toute prête dans sa bouche.

\- Je vous en supplie, implora Drago, haletant, le souffle quasiment coupé tant Voldemort le serrait fort. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne faîtes pas de mal à Hermione. Elle n'a rien demandé à personne.

Voldemort lâcha un rire tonitruant qui avait du s'entendre à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Elle n'aurait que ce qu'elle mérite … Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu être faible à ce point.

\- Ce n'est pas de la faiblesse, ni une trahison, j'ai simplement ouvert les yeux !

\- C'est offensant ce que tu me dis là, Drago.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres relâcha violemment Drago qui tomba à genoux, levant des yeux suppliants vers Voldemort.

\- Torturez-moi. Blessez-moi. Tuez-moi. Prenez mon âme ou tout ce que vous voulez puisque cette prophétie l'ordonne mais pour l'amour de Dieu ne la touchez pas.

\- Alors rejoins-nous. Si tu le fais, nous ne lui ferons aucun mal.

Son regard suppliant quitta le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour croiser celui d'Hermione. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle sorte d'ici saine et sauve. Après tout, elle était ici par sa faute. Il la voyait qui secouait négativement la tête pour lui dire de ne pas céder mais avait-il le choix ?

\- Ne fais pas ça Drago … lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

\- Je te veux seulement saine et sauve …

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Hermione, je n'ai plus le choix !

\- Peu importe que tu sois celui qu'il a choisi, toi tu es celui que j'ai choisi, avoua-t-elle à demi mot.

\- Non, ça c'est seulement la prophétie qui le dit …

\- C'est la prophétie qui t'a fait changer ainsi, alors ? Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu ? Tu as été forcé de développer des sentiments pour moi alors tu l'as fait par dépit. C'est comme ça que tu le ressens ?

Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai. Hermione n'attendait qu'une chose, sa preuve d'amour véritable dont Narcissa parlait dans sa lettre. Lettre qu'elle avait empruntée à Drago un soir car, curieuse, elle voulait connaître les dernières volontés de Narcissa Malefoy. Et elle avait vu juste, car ses mots piquèrent Drago dans son égo comme elle savait si bien le faire.

\- Non … Tu te trompes. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant de connaître cette prophétie.

\- L'aveu était fait. Cela sonna comme une rédemption. Il l'aimait réellement et pas parce qu'une prophétie lui disait de le faire. Alors qu'il se relevait pour reprendre les choses en main et sauver son destin, baguette pointée sur Voldemort, il vit un éclair vert jaillir.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_


	25. Chapter 24 : ASPIC

Des sons lointains. Des voix sourdes. Une sensation de chaleur. Une douleur au niveau du front et au thorax. Ce mélange de sensations était la seule chose que Drago arrivait à percevoir pour l'instant. Où était-il ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ouvrir les yeux ni à entendre distinctement les gens qui parlaient ? Était-il seul ? Que faisait-il ici ? Des flashs lui revenaient. Il revoyait le Manoir, Voldemort, Hermione, Ron, Bellatrix et une lumière verte. Il sentit son coeur se serrer. Hermione … Le rayon vert l'avait-il frappé elle ?

\- Hermione … réussit-il à articuler péniblement alors que ses yeux refusaient toujours de s'ouvrir.

Il sentit une pression sur sa main et reconnut la voix de son Hermione, comme si elle lui parlait de très loin.

\- Ne fais pas d'efforts inutiles, mon amour. Repose toi.

« Mon amour » ? S'il avait été en mesure de sourire à cet élan de tendresse dans ses paroles, il l'aurait fait. Mais il s'en sentait incapable. Il était fatigué. Il réussit à s'endormir, probablement pendant un long moment puisqu'à son réveil, il sentit que ce sentiment de fatigue s'était dissipé. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, jusqu'à distinguer des silhouettes floues. Les voix sourdes se rapprochaient de lui, il avait une sensation de bourdonnement au niveau des oreilles tant rien n'était distinct. Il parvint à reconnaître les voix de McGonagall, Hermione et Harry.

\- Laissez le respirer ! s'agita Hermione en reprenant sa place près de Drago qui était allongé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il a ouvert les yeux, certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'exciter ainsi.

Elle passa sa main d'un geste tendre et doux sur le visage de son amant. Il avait les traits reposés, chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la bataille au Manoir des Malefoy avait pris fin, mais également une semaine que Drago était allongé ainsi, passant le plus clair de son temps à dormir et à récupérer d'un sort qui l'avait affaibli. Hermione attendait impatiemment le moment où il allait ouvrir les yeux et pouvoir lui parler réellement. Sa petite tête blonde lui manquait terriblement.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la journée que Drago ouvrit pour de bon les yeux. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard, dans le calme de l'infirmerie, et que les voix bourdonnantes autour de lui avaient cessé. Il se redressa en grimaçant à cause d'une douleur au thorax qui se maintenait. L'infirmerie était vide. Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête et qu'il voit Hermione endormie dans un fauteuil. Elle avait du le veiller jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Il resta presque assis dans son lit, essayant de remettre ses pensées en place mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait c'était un rayon lumineux vert et d'Hermione, face à lui. Apparemment ils s'en étaient sorti, mais en était-il de même pour tout le monde ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il essaya de se lever, mais bien qu'il soit très têtu, il renonça rapidement tant cette douleur au thorax l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- Drago ? Oh tu es enfin réveillé !

En sentant de l'agitation et ayant le sommeil léger au cas où il se réveille, Hermione s'était rapidement éveillée en l'entendant s'agiter. Elle vint s'assoir au bord du lit et le força à se rallonger.

\- Ne fais pas d'efforts inutiles, reste couché. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien … Enfin je crois. J'ai mal à la tête, au thorax, j'ai l'impression d'avoir partiellement perdu la mémoire mais ça va plutôt bien.

Elle sourit, heureuse de voir sa petite tête blonde qui reprenait du poil de la bête. Il reprit.

\- C'est terminé ? Comment vont Harry et Ron ? Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir.

\- C'est normal, tu as reçu un sort qui t'a fait perdre connaissance.

Elle s'installa au plus près de lui, elle avait besoin de sa chaleur contre son corps. Elle se lança dans un récit détaillé de ce qu'il avait manqué.

\- Tu t'es évanoui après l'Avada Kedavra qu'Harry a lancé sur Voldemort. Il est allé se battre contre Harry qui m'a dit de m'occuper de toi et Ron. J'allais vous aider quand Bellatrix a lancé un sort que je ne connais pas, qui t'a pris de plein fouet et qui a ricoché sur Ron. Tu as perdu connaissance, Ron aussi, mais il s'est réveillé le lendemain. J'ai du me battre contre Bellatrix mais j'ai été aidée par des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Harry ne nous avait rien dit mais il les avait tous mis au courant de notre plan pour qu'ils nous viennent en aide. Ils étaient cachés un peu partout dans le Manoir et ils sont venus m'aider. Pendant que je me battais avec Remus Lupin et Rogue, Molly Weasley s'est chargée de vous mettre à l'abri. Tous les autres aurors se chargeaient des mangemorts restant.

Elle prit une pause alors que Drago buvait ses paroles.

\- Tout est fini. Tes parents sont vengés et Harry est débarrassé de Voldemort.

\- Severus est venu vous aider ? demanda Drago, surpris.

\- Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, oui. Remus a insisté pour qu'il nous aide et quand il a vu que tu étais blessé, il s'est démené. C'est lui qui a tué Bellatrix …

\- Wahou … lâcha-t-il, le regard dans le vide. Et ça fait combien de temps que je suis endormi ?

\- À peu près une semaine. Madame Pomfresh a énormément pris soin de toi, pour que tu sois rapidement rétabli. Ron s'en est rapidement remis parce que le sort n'a fait que ricocher sur lui mais c'est toi qui l'a pris en pleine poitrine, d'où la douleur au thorax. Et en tombant tu t'es cogné la tête, d'où la douleur à la tête et la bosse qui désenfle doucement.

\- Drago se passa machinalement la main sur le front et grimaça un peu, la douleur étant encore présente. Il était ravi de pouvoir enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait directement vengé ses parents mais Severus, et autant dire que ça lui allait comme ça. Severus était une personne à qui il tenait énormément, qui avait toujours pris soin de lui, et que ce soit lui qui ai tué Bellatrix, vengeant par la même occasion la mort de ses parents, lui convenait très bien.

\- Et Harry, comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien. Il est assez épuisé, son combat contre Voldemort a été rude, aucun des deux ne voulait céder, c'est normal. Ca l'a épuisé, mais il a triomphé alors alors ça prend le dessus sur la fatigue. Et puis il a retrouvé Ginny alors il est apaisé.

\- En parlant de ça … Tu vas attendre longtemps avant de m'embrasser ? Je suis blessé et faible tu sais, j'ai besoin de tendresse.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ah tu ne perds pas le nord toi !

Elle se pencha pour embrasser son amant, un baiser passionné, rempli d'amour, d'envie. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pu que l'embrasser sur le front sans avoir de retour, alors retrouver ses lèvres lui faisait le plus grand bien.

\- Tu m'as manqué. J'ai eu peur pour toi … avoua-t-elle.

\- Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, répondit-il dans un sourire. Je suis solide. Et tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, sois en sûre.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que maintenant que je t'ai, je compte bien te garder, et le plus longtemps possible.

\- Ca me va parfaitement comme perspective d'avenir.

\- Surtout après les aveux que tu m'as fait ... Tu sais, la preuve d'amour véritable.

Pour toute réponse, il se redressa pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il était là, son amour véritable.

Il lui fit de la place près de lui dans le lit. Lui aussi avait besoin de sa chaleur, de son parfum. Ce moment câlin aurait pu durer plus longtemps si madame Pomfresh n'était pas entrée en trombe dans l'infirmerie, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens, hurlant que « Monsieur Malefoy a besoin d'énormément de repos, ce n'est pas le moment de le distraire et de le fatiguer ! ».

\- Tu crois que je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici rapidement ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air frais.

\- Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix de toute façon. Les ASPIC sont dans quinze jours.

Par Merlin, les ASPIC. Avec tout ça, Drago avait oublié que le temps avait filé à une allure incroyable. Ils arrivaient déjà à la fin de l'année et les examens de fin de scolarité étaient on ne peut plus proches. Il avait pris le temps de réviser un petit peu mais pas suffisamment. Quoi que maintenant, il faisait confiance à Hermione pour le faire travailler.

Quelques jours plus tard, Drago était finalement sur pieds. Les douleurs à la tête et au thorax s'étaient largement dissipées et il avait retrouvé un train de vie normal. Enfin, aussi normal que cela pouvait être pour un Drago Malefoy qui snobe ses anciens amis Serpentard et passe ses journées entouré de Gryffondor et avec Hermione Granger dans les bras. Les deux anciens ennemis filaient le parfait amour, riant à la barbe de ceux qui trouvaient encore des choses à redire. Malgré tout, pour la plupart des élèves de l'école, la nouvelle avait été digérée et plus personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il passait la plupart de son temps libre avec Hermione, Harry et Ron à réviser leurs cours et à s'entraîner pour leurs ASPIC qui approchaient. Au grand étonnement des deux autres garçons, Drago se montrait motivé, investi, doué et particulièrement réfléchi. Il lui arrivait même, dans certaines matières, de surpasser Hermione. Cette dernière avait mis sa fierté de côté, acceptant que quelqu'un pouvait avoir des aptitudes plus développées qu'elle dans une matière. Elle appréciait même que sa petite tête blonde puisse lui apprendre des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La veille des ASPIC, Drago et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés en haut de la tour d'astronomie, leur lieu de rendez-vous fétiche. Ils avaient envie d'être seuls, loin de la folie de leurs salles communes respectives où tous les septième année sans exception étaient dans l'effervescence des dernières révisions tardives. Leurs sujets de conversation étaient variés, mais ils dérivèrent rapidement sur « l'après Poudlard » comme disait Drago.

\- Tu voudrais faire quoi toi, une fois qu'on sera sorti d'ici ? demanda Drago.

\- J'aimerais travailler au Ministère. J'ai une attirance vers certains Départements plus que d'autres mais je ne sais pas encore. Et toi, tu sais ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps je pensais qu'une fois mes études terminées ici, j'allais vivre de l'argent de mes parents sans travailler. Maintenant j'en ai plus envie, j'ai envie de travailler, mais je ne sais pas qui voudrait d'un Malefoy dans ses équipes …

Il rit de lui-même. C'est vrai, avec ses antécédents et ceux de ses parents, qui allait vouloir travailler avec lui ? Il avait peur de n'être crédible aux yeux de personne.

\- Tu es très intelligent Drago, tu pourrais travailler dans n'importe quel corps de métier que tu y serais utile et épanoui.

\- Joueur de Quidditch professionnel, ça pourrait être bien non ? Je gagnerai encore plus d'argent que j'en ai déjà et toutes les femmes du monde magique seraient amoureuses de moi et de mon talent …

Hermione fronça les sourcils, très peu amusée par la plaisanterie de son amant. Son air renfrogné fit rire Drago.

\- Apparemment tu n'as pas l'air partante. Tant pis pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates avec un joueur de Quidditch professionnel comme petit ami.

\- Je me contenterai d'un petit ami employé au Ministère …

Il grimaça, faisant même semblant de vomir tant l'idée de travailler au Ministère le répugnait.

\- Jamais, ô grand jamais tu m'entends, je ne travaillerai au Ministère. Rester assis derrière un bureau en voyant toujours les mêmes têtes, peut être que ça te plaît, mais moi je m'en passerai.

\- Ce que tu peux être aigri quand tu t'y mets …

Il est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, elle imaginait très mal son Drago en costume, à travailler au Ministère, avec métro, boulot, dodo comme train de vie. Elle s'imaginait que très peu avec ce train de vie là seulement c'est ce à quoi elle se destinait depuis le début de ses études ; travailler pour le monde magique et se rendre utile. Par la suite, Drago fit pardonner son ton un peu limite en couvrant Hermione de tendresse. Ils passèrent un très long moment à deux ici avant de rejoindre leur salle commune. La nuit devait être reposante avant les examens.

Drago confiant, Hermione angoissée, Ron endormi et Harry détendu, voilà les profils qu'ils arboraient tous les quatre, à une heure de débuter leurs épreuves. Drago avait très bien dormi. Il se sentait prêt, confiant, et ne doutait en aucun cas de sa réussite, comme à son habitude. Hermione avait elle aussi bien dormi, mais elle s'était réveillée avec la boule au ventre. Bien entendu, elle était plus que prête mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter d'elle même. Drago se chargeait de la détendre en lui massant lentement les épaules. Ron lui, avait terminé ses dernières révisions très tard et n'avait donc que très peu dormi. C'est pourquoi ce matin il dormait debout, se reposant de temps à autres sur l'épaule de Neville qui, tant il était stressé, était figé sur place. Et enfin Harry était on ne peut plus détendu. Il se sentait prêt et avait confiance en ses capacités. Il partait du principe que s'il réussissait ses examens, c'était tant mieux et sinon tant pis, il pourrait toujours se débrouiller autrement pour devenir auror. Drago rejoint les Serpentard, non sans avoir embrassé Hermione une dernière fois en lui souhaitant bon courage.

Neuf heures sonna, les ASPIC pouvaient débuter.

***

Cela faisait plus d'une heure maintenant que tous les élèves de septième année attendaient les résultats de leurs examens. Hermione avait eu le temps de se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang malgré les paroles apaisantes de Drago pour la calmer, et Ron avait terminé de lire pour la quatrième fois la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. Harry marmonnait dans sa barbe que ça ne devrait pas prendre si longtemps normalement, ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus. C'est finalement Rusard qui eut la lourde tache de venir accrocher les parchemins où figuraient les noms des élèves diplômés ainsi que leurs différentes notes et mentions. Tous les élèves se ruèrent vers les tableaux d'affichage, s'en suivit une déferlante d'émotions différentes. Des pleurs de joie, de tristesse, des cris, des accolades, des embrassades. Ron fut le premier des quatre à hurler qu'il avait, on ne sait comment, réussi ses ASPIC. Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à se frayer un chemin parmi les élèves, pesta sur Ron car c'est celui-ci qui lui cria qu'il avait vu son nom et qu'il avait lui aussi réussi ses examens, et haut la main. Quand il arriva à l'atteindre, il ne manqua pas de le frapper à l'épaule en hurlant que « ce n'est pas à toi de m'apprendre que j'ai réussi mes examens ! ». La colère fut de courte durée car ils finirent par se serrer dans les bras en se félicitant, et se promettant d'intégrer l'école d'aurors le plus tôt possible. Quant à Hermione et Drago, ils avaient attendu une accalmie pour se faufiler jusqu'au panneau. Hermione parcourait la liste des Gryffondor et un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle vit qu'elle avait tout réussi, en obtenant la meilleure note dans chaque matière.

\- Et toi alors mon coeur, c'est bon ? s'impatientait-elle en voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas.

Le jeune homme parcourait la liste des Serpentard et lorsqu'il tomba finalement sur son nom, suivi de la mention « admis », il se tourna vers Hermione avec une franche envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon pour moi aussi … dit-il dans un sourire. Merci. Sans toi je ne suis pas sûr que je serai arrivé jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais si ça te fait plaisir de me remercier alors je prends !

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser. Drago déposa ses mains sur ses hanches et plongea son regard gris dans son regard brun.

\- Je t'aime, Granger.

Un petit sourire mesquin vint se glisser sur ses lèvres alors qu'Hermione, partagée entre l'émotion de son « Je t'aime » avoué et l'agacement de se faire appeler Granger, le tapa sur le torse.

\- Tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? Tu as beau être prétentieux, arrogant et sournois, je t'aime aussi.


	26. Chapter 25 : Epilogue

Le quai du Poudlard Express grouillait de parents et d'enfants, tous plus angoissés les uns que les autres. Certains parents étaient stressés à l'idée de laisser partir leurs enfants pour la première fois à Poudlard, d'autres, qui avaient l'habitude, se contentaient de les regarder monter dans le train. Du côté des enfants, il en allait de même. Certains étaient un peu apeurés du fait de découvrir un nouveau monde mais d'autre étaient partagés entre l'impatience et l'excitation de cette nouvelle expérience.

Au milieu du quai, Hermione Granger attendait avec ses deux enfants que les familles Weasley et Potter daignent arriver. Les jumeaux faisaient leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Hermione était à la fois impatiente que ses enfants découvrent ce nouveau monde et stressée de les laisser partir. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas son mari avec qui partager ce moment. Elle regardait ses enfants qui qui étaient excités à l'idée de découvrir cette école dont leurs parents leur avaient tant parlé. Elle était fière de ses enfants. Des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, qui étaient la parfaite représentation de leurs parents. En effet, la fille, Phoenix, comme la constellation « Phénix » de l'hémisphère sud, avait tout pris de son père, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Elle était grande, fine et élancée comme son père, et avait de longs cheveux blonds platine très raides, que son père avait toujours refusé qu'elle coupe. Elle avait les yeux bruns de sa mère, qui respiraient la malice. Elle était très intelligente, sûre de ses connaissances, mais ne prenait pas la peine de lever le petit doigt pour faire un petit peu plus, malgré les remontrances de sa mère. Elle se contentait du minimum, du petit rien qui suffisait. Elle avait tendance parfois à se montrer un peu prétentieuse et arrogante, ce que son père encourageait en lui disant que ça allait l'endurcir, mais ce que sa mère lui reprochait. Phoenix était beaucoup plus proche de son père que de sa mère, qu'elle respectait tout de même énormément. Cependant elle se reconnaissait plus en son père. Quant au garçon, Orion, comme la constellation du même nom en forme de sablier mais aussi comme l'un des ancêtres de Drago, avait lui beaucoup hérité de sa mère. Il était aussi grand que sa soeur, mais il était brun, avec des cheveux toujours en bataille, bien que son père essayait régulièrement de le coiffer, mais Orion pestait toujours. Il avait cependant hérité des yeux gris acier de son père. Hermione disait toujours qu'elle avait l'impression, quand elle le regardait, de revoir le regard de son mari lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Il était au moins aussi intelligent que sa soeur, voire plus, seulement lui le revendiquait et faisait tout pour être toujours le meilleur, quitte à étudier d'arrache pied. Là, son père s'amusait souvent à lui dire « Qu'est ce que tu peux ressembler à ta mère, au moins aussi agaçant qu'elle quand elle avait onze ans ! ». Cette petite phrase faisait toujours rire Drago et Phoenix mais énervait Orion et Hermione, même si cette dernière reconnaissait qu'elle pouvait être terriblement agaçante quand elle faisait sa « miss-je-sais-tout ».

Les jumeaux avait grandi dans une famille aimante. Drago et Hermione ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard. Ils s'était mariés à vingt ans et dans la foulée, Hermione était tombée enceinte, au plus grand bonheur de son mari qui voyait enfin sa descendance assurée. Il se plaisait d'ailleurs à dire, à qui veut l'entendre, que ses jumeaux avaient été conçus le soir d'un match de Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Hermione avait laissé Drago choisir les prénoms des jumeaux, vu qu'il souhaitait perpétrer la tradition des étoiles et des constellations qui les avait tant rapprochés, à condition que ce soit elle qui choisisse les parrains et marraines. Drago avait bien tenté de râler en prétextant que personne n'était digne de ce rôle dans l'entourage de sa femme, mais Hermione avait appris avec le temps à ne plus l'écouter quand il racontait de telles bêtises. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait choisi Harry et Ginny comme parrain et marraine de Phoenix, et Ron et sa femme, Cary, pour Orion.

Justement, ils virent arriver les Potter et Weasley vers eux. Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés et avaient eu trois enfants, James, Albus et Lily. Ron, quant à lui, avait épousé une femme qu'il avait rencontré au Ministère de la Magie, Cary. Une jeune femme brune avec des yeux bleus, qui était le total opposé de Ron. Elle lui offrait une stabilité alors que lui savait la décoincer de temps en temps. Tous les deux avaient eu une fille, Rose, et Cary était enceinte de leur deuxième enfant. Tous les enfants Potter et Weasley s'entendaient à merveille avec les jumeaux. Albus et Rose faisaient aussi leur première rentrée à Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur, les enfants montèrent dans le train après avoir embrassé leurs parents. Hermione ne lâchait pas des yeux ses enfants qui avaient passé leur tête par la fenêtre.

\- Embrassez votre père de ma part surtout !

\- Maman ! pesta Phoenix. Il est professeur là-bas, on ne va pas lui sauter au cou comme si on était à la maison.

\- C'est toi qui vois ma belle, tu ne viendras pas râler quand il te fera remarquer devant toute ta classe …

Phoenix grimaça en imaginant la scène. Son frère se moqua d'elle et la scène fit rire Hermione. Le train partit pile à l'heure pour Poudlard, alors que les parents faisaient les derniers signes d'au revoir à leurs enfants. Hermione se tourna vers ses amis.

\- On s'habitue à les voir partir comme ça, ou pas ? demanda Hermione à Harry qui avait l'habitude, avec James, des départs en Poudlard Express.

\- J'aimerais te dire que oui … commença Harry, mais non. Pour la première année de James, on est rentré à la maison avec Ginny et personne n'a dit un mot jusqu'au soir.

\- Sauf que vous, vous étiez tous les deux pour surpasser ce moment. Moi, je n'ai pas Drago sous la main, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, un peu triste.

\- Mais il est là bas et il veillera sur eux, aussi discrètement qu'il en est capable.

Il se mit à rire, rejoint rapidement par l'ensemble de ses amis. Il avait toujours les mots pour faire sourire Hermione quand elle était attristée par l'absence de son mari.

En effet, Drago était devenu professeur à Poudlard. Après quelques années à ne rien faire, il s'était rendu compte que cette vie ne lui convenait pas, qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose et qu'il se rende utile. Alors quand Hermione est tombée enceinte, il avait décidé de travailler pour qu'elle se repose. Et donc, c'est lui qui travaillait et Hermione qui s'occupait des enfants depuis onze ans. Il s'était vu proposer le poste de professeur de potions quand Rogue avait pris sa retraite, poste qu'il avait accepté avec grand plaisir.

C'était un jour particulier pour Drago. Il était à Poudlard depuis la veille pour préparer sa rentrée et regrettait un peu de ne pas être avec sa femme pour voir ses enfants quitter Londres direction Poudlard. Il était stressé à l'idée de voir arriver ses jumeaux dans la Grande Salle sans pouvoir les serrer dans ses bras ni même leur parler. Néanmoins, il était excité de les voir passer sous le Choixpeau afin de savoir dans quelle maison ils allaient aller. Si cela importait peu à Hermione, tant qu'ils étaient de bons élèves, Drago avait à coeur de les voir tous les deux à Serpentard. La seule idée de les imaginer à Gryffondor lui donnait des boutons.

Il était assis à la table des professeurs et avait une vue plongeante sur les premières années qui venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il remarqua en une seconde sa fille, il faut dire que sa chevelure blonde détonait parmi tous les autres élèves, puis son fils, juste à côté d'elle. Orion avait le regard fuyant. Il regardait tout autour de lui, un peu perdu. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son père il sourit. Il trouva enfin une stabilité, un point de repère pour s'ancrer dans ce monde nouveau. Phoenix quant à elle, quand elle croisa le regard de son père, ne put s'empêcher de le défier du regard comme pour lui dire « Je saurais très bien me débrouiller seule ici ».

Le professeur McGonagall, qui était toujours directrice de l'école, fit son discours de rentrée aux nouveaux élèves comme aux anciens, et annonça un par un les noms et prénoms des premières années.

\- Orion Malefoy.

La Grande Salle se tut. Un première année qui avait le nom si significatif de leur professeur de potions ? En voyant le regard gris acier du jeune garçon, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, c'était bien le fils de Drago Malefoy. Orion prit place sur le tabouret et McGonagall déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

\- Ah ! Je vois … L'intelligence de ta mère, le courage de ton père … Aucun doute, ce sera Gryffondor !

Alors que les Gryffondor applaudissaient vivement leur nouveau membre, Drago applaudissait aussi, quoi qu'un peu renfrogné. Il se doutait qu'Orion, avec un caractère si semblable à celui de sa mère, finirait à Gryffondor mais il avait un infime espoir de le voir à Serpentard. Toujours est-il qu'il regardait son fils et en le voyant sourire ainsi en s'installant à sa table, il savait qu'il serait très bien accueilli chez les Gryffondor. Quand il croisa son regard il lui adressa un clin d'oeil, auquel Orion répondit par un sourire.

\- Phoenix Malefoy.

Au tour de la jeune fille de passer sous le Choixpeau. S'il se doutait qu'Orion finirait à Gryffondor, il n'avait aucun doute au sujet de Phoenix. Depuis toute petite elle avait le caractère d'une Serpentard et cette maison gagnerait un élément fort. C'est avec un air très fier et assuré qu'elle se posa sur le tabouret. Et en voyant la scène qui suivit, Drago se revit à sa première année. En effet, McGonagall avait à peine déposé le Choixpeau sur la tête de Phoenix qu'il s'était écrié « Serpentard ! ». Les verts et argents accueillirent la jeune fille avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements. En père fier, Drago la suivait du regard, espérant que, comme Orion, elle allait au moins lui adresser un petit regard. Ce n'est qu'une fois le repas servi et tout le monde concentré sur la nourriture qu'elle se décida à tourner la tête vers son père pour lui sourire.

* * *

Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés à la fin. Merci pour votre fidélité jusqu'ici, ça m'a toujours fait plaisir de vous savoir derrière moi à chaque chapitre, surtout pour ma première fic. Globalement j'en suis satisfaite même si je sais qu'elle est loin d'être parfaite et qu'elle comporte quelques incohérences. Ne soyez pas trop sévères, c'est la toute première ;) Je suis actuellement en train d'en écrire une nouvelle. Une Dramione, bien entendu, mais dans l'après Poudlard. Je m'y applique beaucoup plus, j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous.

Je vous embrasse tous très fort et vous dit à très bientôt.  
Damelith.


End file.
